3 Años con mi Profesor
by Sakari1495
Summary: Alice una chica que por asuntos del destino vivirá con su maestro Shun Kazami por 3 años, en el cuál florecera una relación que va más allá de alumno y profesor
1. Mi nuevo hogar

**Hola amigos aquí de nuevo y con una nueva historia que espero sea de su agrado ya que me anduve quemando el cerebro ya que no se me ocurría nada, así que me puse a leer diferentes fanfics hasta que se me vino una idea y ahora es solo cuestión de narrarla no les quito más su tiempo así que a leer. **

**COMO LES DIJE EN ESTE AÑO TENGO NUEVAS IDEAS**

**

* * *

**

**3 años con mi profesor**

**Capítulo I: Mi nuevo hogar**

Mamá, y con quién me voy a quedar – reprochaba una chica de cabellos naranjas

Enserio creías que te iba a dejar sola – decía su madre

Entonces con quién me voy a quedar – pregunto la chica

Alice, últimamente no vas muy bien que digamos en la escuela – dijo su madre dando un suspiro

Eso lo sé – dijo Alice desviando su mirada

Así que lo mejor es que te quedes con él hijo de un amigo– dijo su mamá

Que dices – dijo Alice

El es maestro, así que dé pasó te podrá asesorar – dijo su mamá - Así que no hay otra alternativa te irás a vivir con él

Pero, mamá que tal si es un pervertido – dijo Alice ya que no quería, Quedarse a vivir con un extraño

No lo es – dijo ya enojada

Por cuánto tiempo te vas – dijo Alice pero ahora ya triste

3 años – dijo su mamá y Alice se puso aún más triste – pero esos 3 años se van a ir volando ya lo verás, mañana me voy así que levántate temprano ya que te iré a dejar en su casa temprano

Tsk… - Alice se fue enojada a su cuarto

Alice – susurró su madre

Alice Gehabich una chica de 17 años que iba en preparatoria y que no iba muy bien por lo que dijo su madre iba a Quedarse a vivir con el hijo de un amigo de su madre, ella no estaba de acuerdo pero debía obedecer ya que su madre iba estar fuera 3 años.

Le haré la vida imposible con el sujeto con el que me voy a quedar – dijo Alice mientras cerraba los ojos para dormirse

* * *

Alice vente a desayunar – grito su madre desde las escaleras

Hay voy – le contestó mientras se ponía los zapatos – hoy va ser un día muy largo

Alice estaba sentada desayunando pan tostado y un vaso de leche había un silencio hasta que Alice lo rompió

Mamá, como es el tipo con el que me voy a quedar – pregunto mientras le daba un sorbo a la leche

No sé – dijo su madre tranquila y Alice escupió la leche

COMO QUE NO SABES – grito Alice

Apenas me contacte con mi amigo y creí que vivía aquí, pero me dijo que ya no vivía en esa casa sino que vivía su hijo, le platique de mi viaje y me dijo que te podías quedar en su casa – dijo finalmente su madre – Vámonos Alice que ya se está haciendo tarde trae tus maletas

_*Hoy va ser un día muy largo* _- pensó Alice levantándose de mala gana de la silla

* * *

Alice se sorprendió de la casa en la que a partir de ese día iba vivir era de 3 pisos y muy elegante, al parecer era de una familia de clase alta se bajaron del coche Alice seguía embobada viendo la casa que se le cayó la maleta, la mamá de Alice tocó el timbre y Alice empezó a temblar de los nervios, hasta que se abrió la puerta y se pudo ver a un chico alto, medio moreno de cabello negro hasta los hombros y unos hermosos ojos ámbar, simplemente Alice se quedo sin habla ya que pensaba que iba a vivir con un viejo ruco.

Usted debe ser la señora Gehabich – dijo el pelinegro

Así es – contestó – Y ella es mi hija Alice – dijo su madre señalándola, Alice se ruborizó

_*Es muy guapo*_ - era lo que pasaba por la mente de la chica

Mucho gusto mi nombre es Shun Kazami – dijo amablemente – Pasen

Muchas gracias, pero no tengo tiempo el avión me va dejar, fue un placer conocerlo – dijo estrechando su mano – Alice cuidate, te llamó apenas llegue a Estados Unidos – dicho esto le dio un beso y un abrazó y se fue dejando a un triste Alice, apenas despareció el coche de la mamá de Alice, Shun se recargó en la puerta

Piensas quedarte ahí todo el día – dijo Shun con un tono de burla

_*Y eso que parecía amable*_ - pensó Alice – Siempre eres sarcástico – Shun se impresionó por lo que dijo Alice

A veces, entra – dijo Shun apartándose de la puerta para darle paso a Alice ella se dirigió a la sala y se puso a inspeccionar, Shun solo la observaba

_*Es muy bonita, ha de tener muchos pretendientes, mínimo no es como las que me acosan*_ - pensó el Shun – Así que vas en la preparatoria

Sí – le contestó Alice – Y tú eres maestro

Así es – dijo Shun

No eres muy joven para ser maestro – le pregunto Alice

Pareceré joven pero tengo 37 años – dijo Shun, Alice abrió los ojos del asombro – Es broma, tengo 21

Ya veo – dijo Alice con cara de alivio

Ven conmigo, te llevare a tu cuarto – dijo Shun y le hizo una seña a Alice para que lo siguiera

* * *

Está será tu habitación a partir de ahora tu cuarto – dijo Shun abriendo la puerta

Alice se impresiono el cuarto era muy espacioso, la cama era amplia y tenía un hermoso tocador

Es hermoso – dijo Alice

Qué bueno que te gusto, te dejo para que arregles tus cosas, cuando termines ve a la sala – dijo Shun y se fue de la habitación

Hora de desempacar – dijo Alice y coloco su maleta en la cama y empezó a sacar sus cosas

* * *

Alice se encontraba en la sala como le había indicado Shun esperándolo hasta que finalmente llegó, Alice se quedaba viendo a Shun

*No puedo creer que sea tan guapo, Alice el tiene 21 años como le va a gustar alguien que tiene 17* - pensaba Alice hasta que Shun habló y la sacó de sus pensamientos

Como vamos a vivir juntos a partir de ahora y por 3 años creo que deberíamos conocernos aparte me dijo tu mamá que te asesore – dijo Shun

Así es – le contestó ALICE

Mira te llevaré a la escuela te traeré y por las tardes te asesoraré te parece – le dijo Shun y se acerco un poco más a Alice lo cual provoco el sonrojo de está

De acuerdo – dijo Alice y bajó la cabeza y Shun la miro extrañado

Entonces así quedamos – dijo Shun y se paró, pero apenas se paró Alice hizo lo mismo y le habló

Shun, podré salir de vez en cuando a pasear – le pregunto Alice

Ya veremos – dijo Shun quien se volteo solo para contestarle a Alice

Ok – le dijo está y se dirigió a las escaleras para subir a su nuevo cuarto apenas Shun escuchó que cerró la puerta explotó

* * *

MALDITA SEA, porque tenía que ser hermosa esa chica – se decía Shun en voz baja tratando de controlarse – ahora tendré que controlarme, no puede ser – se quejaba Shun hasta que pudo calmarse y también se fue a su cuarto a dormir

* * *

Al día siguiente Alice y Shun ya se encontraban en el auto rumbo a la preparatoria en el camino iban en silencio. Alice se vistió con un pantalón de mezclilla entubado color negro y una blusa de tirantes verdes y unas botas negras que tenían bajo el tacón, como la playera de tirantes dejaba ver un poco el bien formado cuerpo de Alice, Shun trataba de no mirar

_*No voltees Shun*_ - se decía Shun mientras manejaba una y otra vez

Alice por su parte

_*Se ve sexy aunque vaya de traje, Alice en que piensas contrólate*_ - se repetía Alice así que para no pensar en eso empezó a ver por la ventana

Finalmente llegaron y Alice abrió la puerta pero Shun le hablo y esta volteó

Alice te veo aquí a las 3 – dijo Shun

Ok nos vemos – dijo Alice y le dio una sonrisa lo cual provocó el sonrojo de Shun

* * *

Alice iba caminando y entró al salón donde le tocaba la primera clase hasta que

Alice – grito Runo

Que pasa – dijo asustada Alice

Vamos a tener nuevos profesores – le dijo Runo

Enserio quien te dijo – pregunto curiosa Alice

Keith – dijo Runo

Y hablando de Keith donde esta – pregunto Alice

Aquí atrás – le contesto Keith

Me espantaste – le dijo un poco enojada Alice

Perdón, al parecer Runo ya te dio la nueva noticia – dijo Keith

Sí y que clases nos darán – preguntó Alice

Uno dará matemáticas clase que nos toca justo ahora, uno inglés y otro – decía Keith pero alguien lo interrumpió

Y otro nos dará historia – término de decir Mirra

Oigan ahí viene el profesor – dijo una del salón y todos se fueron a sentar pero Alice al sentarse se le calló un libro y se agacho

Buenos días – decía el profesor y como siempre los alumnos respondían al saludo – Soy su nuevo profesor de matemáticas – seguía diciendo mientras se sentaba en el escritorio y cruzaba los brazos

Alice recogió su libro y volteo a ver al nuevo maestro y se quedo en shock al verlo

Mi nombre es Shun Kazami

Alice se quedó atónita, ahora vivía con él, sería su tutor y ahora su maestro

Tú – dijo Alice

Señorita queda castigada, va limpiar el pizarrón después de clases– dijo Shun

Qué – le respondió Alice

Y ahora me responde, muy bien ahora limpiara lo pupitres – le dijo Shun

Que – seguía diciendo Alice

No le parece, ahora serán las ventanas siga contestando y aumentare el castigo – le dijo Shun que en el fondo se moría de la risa por lo que hacía

Alice se calló

De acuerdo clase, saque su libro y resuelvan los ejercicios 1 y 2 alcen la mano si tienes dudas y yo iré a sus lugares – decía Shun que estaba de espaldas mientras anotaba la actividad

_*Como se atreve*_ - pensaba Alice

* * *

**Aquí el primer capítulo de 3 años con mi profesor **

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	2. Clases

**Aquí de nuevo con el siguiente capítulo de esta historia ya que he tenido tiempo libre sigo escribiendo y lo subí de una vez en vez de esperar**

**Shun: Vaya ya tienes tiempo libre**

**Yo: Si los maestros me dejaron un millón de tareas**

**Shun: jajaja**

**Yo: ¬¬ PARA TI ES FÁCIL DECIRLO YA QUE ERES UNO **

**En fin no les hago perder el tiempo así que a leer**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**

* * *

**

*Como se atreve* - se decía Alice

Shun se sentó y se tapo la cara con un libro disimulando leerlo, pero soltaba unas leves risitas, Alice sacó su libro y se puso hacer la actividad, que ya le faltaba poco por terminar ya que era el Teorema de Tales y eso para ella era pan comido. Shun bajó el libro un poco y miró a Alice trabajar miraba como Alice movía rápido el lápiz y como se acomodaba el cabella para que no le tapara la visión y se quedo así Shun por un momento, pero Alice se sintió observada y alzó la vista y Shun la desvió. Así pasó la primera clase y todos salieron Alice se quedó al final ya que acomodaba su mochila y Shun se acercó a ella y Alice lo ignoró por lo que había pasado al inicio de la clase

Alice, que no se te olvide que debes regresar a limpiar el salón después de clases – le susurró Shun en el oído lo cual aceleró un poco la respiración de Alice

Sí, ya sé ahora si me permite debo ir a mi siguiente clase – le dijo Alice haciéndolo un lado

_*Sí que tiene carácter, pero yo te lo bajaré*_ - decía Shun mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio

* * *

Alice llego al salón y vio a Runo con la cabeza en la banca y se acerco a ella

Runo que tienes – le pregunto Alice

Sigue inglés y tú sabes que soy pésima y menos con un nuevo profesor – dijo Runo desesperada

No te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar – decía Keith – sabes que soy bueno en inglés

Me ayudarás Keith – dijo Runo con el ánimo un poco más arriba

Claro que Keith te va ayudar Runo – dijo Mirra y le guiño el ojo a su hermano lo cual provoco que se sonrojara un poco

Ahí viene el maestro – dijo un alumno y todos se fueron a sentar Runo, Alice, Mirra y Keith estaban adelante ya que siempre ayudaban a Runo

La puerta del salón se abrió y se puso ver a un joven de cabello castaño y ojos medio rojizos y alegre pasar y Ponerse enfrente

Buenos días alumnos yo seré su nuevo profesor de inglés, mi nombre es Dan Kuso

Todos se quedaron viendo al profesor era igual de joven que el de matemáticas

Sé que no les gustará esto, pero va haber un pequeño examen sorpresa – dijo Dan alzando los exámenes y todos tenían cara de angustia y mucho más Runo – No se preocupen no contará para calificación final es solo para ver quiénes son buenos y a los que se les dificulta un poco

Dan le dio los exámenes a un alumno y este los repartió Runo estaba nerviosa no entendía nada venía 1st, 2nd, 3er condicional, reporter speech simplemente se bloqueo y puso tontería y media. Keith la vio preocupada al igual que Mirra y Alice. Termino la clase y todos entregaron su examen los estudiantes salieron y le echo un ojo a los exámenes vio uno en especial el de Runo

Esta muy baja, debería asesorarla – decía Dan

* * *

La siguiente clase Historia

Todos estaban sentados esperando al maestro de Historia algunos temblaban y ese era el caso de Alice ya que no era buena en historia

Alice tranquila no creo que el profesor sea tan malo – dijo Mirra

Sí claro Mirra para ti es fácil decirlo ya que eres buena pero ese no es el caso de Alice y los demás – le dijo Runo

Tienes razón – dijo Mirra un poco avergonzada, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y se puso observar a un chico igual de joven que los últimos dos maestros de cabello verdoso y ojos negros pero muy brillosos todos se fueron a sentar y el maestro se puso enfrente de todos

Mi nombre es Ace Grit y seré su maestro de historia así que espero que sean buenos porque esta materia les va costar – dijo Ace mientras hacia una pequeña sonrisa – como va ser pesada esta materia voy a nombrar una asistente que me ayudara tanto a mí como a ustedes, así que díganme quien de este salón es un as para historia – pregunto Ace a todo el salón que sin dudarlo señaló a Mirra y está bajo la mirada ya que sentía un poco de pena y Ace volteo a verla

Cómo te llamas – le pregunto Ace

Mirra – le decía esta apenada

Ok Mirra a partir de ahora será s mi asistente ayudarás a los demás y en ocasiones te quedaras para apoyarme con el material y eso es justamente lo que harás hoy – concluyó Ace

De acuerdo – dijo Mirra y alzó la mirada y provocó un leve sonrojo en Ace y este se volteo para ocultarlo

Abran su libro en la lección 13 – dijo Ace que seguía un poco rojo

Las clases pasaron y al fin llego el momento del descanso todos se fueron a sentar a la cafetería

* * *

Que día más pesado – dijo Alice dando un suspiro

Tú lo crees – le dijo Runo

Keith me puedes recoger más tarde ya que oíste lo que dijo el maestro Ace – le dijo Mirra

Sí, no hay problema – le dijo Keith

Y dime Alice porque te sorprendiste mucho al ver al sexy maestro de matemáticas – pregunto Runo

Ahhhhhh – decía Alice, pero llego Julie y se sintió aliviada

Chicas ya vieron a los nuevos profesores no son guapo en especial el de matemáticas – dijo Julie con voz de pícara

Julie – le grito Billy que estaba atrás

Billy sabes que a ti te prefiero – le dijo la chica

Sí, ya vimos a los nuevos profesores en especial el de matemáticas dime Alice de donde lo conoces – le dijo Mirra

Billy vamos por un refresco para dejar a estas chicas hablar – dijo Keith que no quería seguir escuchando la conversación

Te sigo – dijo Billy

Keith me puedes traer un refresco – le pidió Runo

Claro – le contestó Keith

Oie Keith porque no le dices a Runo que te gusta – le susurró Billy al oído

NUNCA – grito Keith lo que provoco que la mirada de todos se fuera hacia él – olviden lo que paso sigan platicando – decía para que no vieran lo rojo que estaba

Dime Alice de donde lo conoces – le insistían todas a Alice

No lo conozco – dijo Alice mintiendo

Segura – dijo Julie

Sí – dijo sin dudarlo- _*Sí supieran que vivo con él*_ pensaba Alice

Ya me imagino al maestro Shun saliendo de darse un baño que sexy suertuda la que viva con él – dijo Julie ahora como niña chiquita

Alice no habló, pero se puso roja de imaginarlo

Pero los otros maestros no se quedan atrás – dijo Runo

Cierto el de inglés e Historia no están mal – dijo Mirra

Mientras ellas hablaban por otro lugar

* * *

**En la sala de maestros **

Y que tal tú día Dan – dijo Shun

Nada mal hice una prueba para ver cómo estaban el mejor fue un chico llamado Keith, pero hubo una muy baja llamada Runo creo que necesita que la asesoren – dijo Dan – Y que tal el tuyo

Normal, castigue a una alumna por contestarme así que limpiara el salón – dijo Shun calmado

Vaya que te diviertes – dijo ahora Ace

Mira quien lo dice el flojo que nombro una asistente porque le da flojera preparar las clases – dijo Shun con tono de burla y Ace lo ignoró

Sonó la campana de regreso a las clases

Me voy amigos me toca clase – dijo Shun levantándose de su silla

A nosotros igual – dijeron Ace y Dan

Y los tres se dirigieron a la puerta y al abrirla se toparon con un montón de chicas que les empezaron a tomar fotos y Shun y los otros se tapaban los ojos por el flash de las cámaras hasta que Dan les grito

TODAS A SUS CLASES O LAS MANDO A LA DIRECCIÓN – grito Dan

Que sexy – gritaron las alumnas y siguieron tomando fotos

Es inútil – dijo Dan con voz de hilito

Todas a sus clases o sino tendremos que renunciar porque no podemos controlar a los estudiantes – dijo Ace y todas las chicas se fueron

Nunca se me abría ocurrido eso – dijo Dan

Porque no piensas – dijo Ace

Que dice sino pensara no sería maestro – le grito Dan y empezó a dirigirle miradas asesinas a Ace

Vale, tranquilos y cada quien vaya a su clase – dijo Shun para separarlos

De acuerdo – dijeron Dan y Ace y todos fueron a sus respectivos salones

* * *

Al terminar las clases Alice se despidió de las demás y se dirigió al salón de matemáticas a limpiar el pizarrón, los pupitres y ventanas, agarró un trapito y se puso a limpiar

Como se atreve Shun a castigarme – decía Alice mientras limpiaba el pizarrón de mala gana – no creo soportar 3 años viviendo con él

Enserio eso crees – dijo Shun que estaba en la puerta viendo a Alice limpiar el salón, Alice al escuchar su voz se puso a temblar ya que si la había escuchado lo más probable es que la pusiera a limpiar toda la primera planta del edificio

Pues sí lo creo – dijo Alice aunque ya sabía el riesgo que iba a correr por decir eso

Sí nos llevamos bien podrás soportar 3 años viviendo conmigo incluso se irán volando – dijo Shun

Alice prestó mucha atención a lo que dijo Shun

Y según tú que podríamos hacer para llevarnos bien – dijo Alice que en el fondo quería tener una buena relación con Shun

No sé salir al cine, al parque – decía Shun

Mmmmmm de acuerdo pondré de mi parte – dijo Alice y sonrió lo que provoco el sonrojo de Shun

Vámonos deja de limpiar ya es tarde – dijo Shun

Ok – dijo Alice tomo su mochila y empezó a caminar al lado de Shun

* * *

Al llegar a la casa Alice fue a su cuarto a dejar sus cosas y bajó rápido y vio en la sala un libro y se acerco y al tomarlo

Léelo, me voy a bañar cuando termine bajaré y te preguntaré – dijo Shun, Alice no le prestó atención a lo de leer le prestó atención a lo de bañarse ya que recordó la conversación que tuvo con las demás y no pudo evitar sonrojarse

* * *

En la escuela se encontraban Ace y Mirra ya que Ace le pidió a su secretaria que se quedara

Y que hacemos – dijo Mirra

Hay que hacer un esquema, mañana lo vamos a exponer así será más fácil ya que es acerca de la primera guerra mundial – dijo Ace

Así será más práctico – dijo Mirra quien sonrió y Ace solo la observaba

_*Que sonrisa tan linda*_ -pensaba Ace

* * *

Alice seguía leyendo el libro y al final bajo Shun y le pregunto y a lo que Alice no entendía Shun le explicaba pacientemente hasta que terminaron

Me voy a bañar – dijo Alice que estaba cansada

Y que hay con la tarea de matemáticas que deje – le dijo Shun

La haré cuando termine de bañarme no te preocupes – dijo Alice

De acuerdo – dijo Shun y fue a la cocina a preparase un café

Alice termino de bañarse y se puso hacer la tarea

Que aburrido – decía Alice, termino la tarea y bajo para comer algo abrió el refrigerador tomo la leche y el cereal comió, lavo los trastes y vio encendida la televisión y fue a ver y Shun estaba dormido y lo fue a despertar

Shun levántate – decía Alice mientras lo movía pero no despertaba y lo movió más fuerte que el sillón se fue para atrás y Shun despertó mientras el sillón se iba para atrás que cayó encima de Alice y la besó por accidente

Alice lo siento – repetía Shun, pero esta se paró y fue corriendo a su cuarto y Shun la siguió, Alice llegó y azotó la puerta cerrándola en la cara de Shun, Alice se recargo en la puerta y puso sus dedos en sus labios recordando el besó que pasó por accidente y abrió la puerta

Que pasa – dijo Alice

Lo siento Alice yo no quería besarte – dijo Shun arrepentido - _*Aunque la verdad si me gustaría*_

No te preocupes fue un accidente, hasta mañana – dijo Alice y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Shun lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en él y Alice cerró la puerta y Shun se fue a su habitación con su mano en la mejilla donde Alice lo había besado

*Diablos me enamore de mi estudiante* - decía Shun mientras iba rumbo a su cuarto

* * *

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	3. Siento celos

**Hola aquí con el siguiente cap. Que logre tener a tiempo**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente a la hora del desayuno todo estaba en silencio comían tranquilamente aunque en realidad para ellos era complicado estar enfrente del otro, solo se dirigían la palabra cuando era pasarse la leche o el jugo

_*Debería preguntarle como amaneció, si lo hago parecería un estúpido*_ - pensaba Shun mientras le daba un sorbo a su café

_*Se ve muy serio, será por lo de anoche* _- se preguntaba Alice

Como amaneciste hoy – preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo que hasta rojos se pusieron – Bien – volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo y ambos bajaron la cabeza y siguieron comiendo, Alice termino rápido y fue a su cuarto estaba muy agitada por lo de hace rato

Alice iba bajando las escaleras, Shun estaba pasando por ahí y Alice se tropezó y Shun la logro atrapar cuando Alice abrió los ojos se topo con los de Shun y se le quedo mirando y el rostro de Shun empezó acercarse al de Alice y esta hacia lo mismo hasta que salió de ese transe y se aparto aunque con un sonrojo

* * *

Alice se bajo del carro y entro a la preparatoria y fue a donde estaba Runo y los demás, con lo difícil que fue la mañana ella creía que mínimo ahí estaría tranquila, pero al parecer no

Alice, malas noticias – grito Runo

Que pasa- dijo Alice que estaba pensando en otras cosas

Regreso – dijo Runo – Masquerade regreso

Alice al escuchar ese nombre empezó a temblar y Shun entro y vio a Alice muy nerviosa

_*No creo que sea mi presencia*_ - pensó – Alice ve a la enfermería

Alice escucho lo que dijo Shun y se fue sin dudarlo, pero en camino se recargo en la pared y empezó a desvanecerse

_*Porque tenía que regresar, ahora que quiere* _- pensaba Alice - _*Que haré*_

En eso un chico que iba pasando la vio en el piso y se acerco a ella y esta lo miro

Que haces aquí afuera no deberías estar en clases – pregunto el chico y esta desvió la mirada – que descortés soy mi nombre es Klaus y el tuyo

Alice – fue lo único que salió de su boca

Alice que haces aquí – pregunto Klaus

Se supone que iba ir a la enfermería, pero ya no tengo ganas – dijo Alice medio triste entonces Klaus se sentó a su lado y empezaron hablar

* * *

_*Todavía no regresa, donde estará* _– pensó Shun y salió para buscarla

Shun la buscaba y la vio en el piso hablando con otro alumno y al parecer la tenía en una charla muy entretenida ya que veía a la joven reír y Shun se quedo recargado en la pared y llevo una mano a su pecho

_*Que es está sensación, acaso estoy celoso o por dios esto no puede ser estoy celoso de un alumno*_ - se decía Shun mientras caminaba de nuevo al salón

* * *

**Clase de inglés**

La clase ya había terminado y Runo era la última que faltaba en salir del salón, en ese momento Dan le habló

Runo tienes un momento – dijo Dan desde el escritorio y Runo se acerco

Sí, dígame – dijo Runo algo nerviosa.

En el examen que aplique ayer no saliste bien – dijo Dan

Lo sé soy pésima para inglés – dijo Runo mientras bajaba la cabeza de la vergüenza

Así que decidí que te asesorare – dijo Dan – te asesoraría los sábados te parece

Si muchas gracias profesor – dijo Runo y lo abrazó, Dan se sonrojo al sentir el contacto con la chica esta al separarse tomo sus cosas y se fue muy feliz. Dan se quedó atónito

* * *

**Clase de historia**

Ace daba la clase y Mirra solo mostraba los cuadros sinópticos y algunos mapas. Keith se quedaba viendo a su hermana y al parecer no prestaba atención a la clase, pero a él no le importaba de todos modos ella le explicaría más tarde

Y eso es todo ya se pueden retirar – dijo Ace y Mirra fue a recoger sus cosas

Al parecer si sirvió el material – dijo Ace

Sí verdad – dijo Mirra dándole una sonrisa

Ace se le quedaba viendo al parecer le gustaba verla reír

_*Que es esta sensación*_ - se cuestionaba Ace

* * *

Las clases terminaron y Alice esperaba a Shun en el auto hasta que este llego

Porque tardaste tanto – dijo Alice cruzada de brazos, pero el pelinegro no respondió al parecer estaba enojado y Alice se le quedo viendo durante todo el camino, llegaron a la casa y Shun seguía igual, Alice le iba dirigir la palabra pero el pelinegro la evadió y se fue a la cocina.

Porque me ignora – decía Alice en voz baja y enojada – suficiente arreglare esto – y se dirigió a la cocina. Shun estaba sentado en la barra con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados hasta que Alice llego y los abrió, pero no le dijo nada solo se paro y se dirigió a la estufa, Alice estaba furiosa por ese comportamiento del joven.

Alice fue a donde estaba este y como estaba volteado lo hizo girar y le hablo

Porque te comportas así – le grito Alice en la cara el pelinegro no contesto – Habla

Que quieres – le grito Shun lo cual asusto a Alice y esta salió corriendo de la cocina, Shun al ver lo que hizo no pudo evitar sentirse mal – Debo arreglar esto

Shun salió de la cocina y la encontró en la sala llorando y se acerco a ella

Alice – dijo Shun que la iba a tomar del hombro, pero esta le dio un manotazo

No me toques – grito Alice

Alice – susurró Shun, Alice se quito del sillón y se dirigía a su cuarto ya iba subiendo el primer escalón y sintió como la tomaban de la mano y la jalaban, quedó enfrente de Shun y este la besó suavemente. Alice se quería separar de Shun pero este no la soltaba y al final Alice termino cediendo ante el pelinegro hasta que se les acabo el aire

Porque me besaste – dijo Alice desconcertada – Y porque estabas enojado conmigo

Shun se acerco a su oído y le empezó a susurrar algo

Sabes no me gusta cuando mis alumnas salen y se ponen a charlar con tipos, eso me pone celoso – dijo Shun con una voz muy seductora que hasta la chica más difícil cedía, Alice al escuchar esto empezó a estremecerse y al final besó a Shun de una manera muy apasionada y Shun le correspondió de la misma manera hasta que Alice se separo de él

Shun esto está mal – dijo Alice con una voz cálida

Porque – dijo Shun – lo dices porque soy tu maestro

Alice solo asintió

Eso no tiene importancia yo te amo – dijo Shun y Alice abrió los ojos y al escuchar esas palabras no pudo evitar volverlo a besar y este ahora la separo de él – te gustaría ser mi novia Alice

Pero tengo 17 y tú 21, tú eres mayor de edad y yo… - decía Alice pero Shun puso su mano en su boca

Para el amor no hay edades aparte solo te llevo 4 años y pronto cumplirás 18 no es así – dijo Shun – entonces que dices

Digo que sí, pero no te pongas celoso en la escuela – dijo Alice

Trataré, por cierto quien era el chico con el que hablabas – pregunto Shun

Celos, se llama Klaus – dijo Alice

Y dime ahora porque te pusiste pálida cuando entre al salón – pregunto Shun, Alice bajo la cabeza

Eso es algo personal y no me gustaría hablar de eso ahora – dijo Alice

Como digas – le contestó Shun – creo que es hora de tu clase de asesoría

Que aburrido – dijo Alice

Sí quieres la suspendo por hoy – dijo Shun

Sí y las suspendemos por esto – dijo Alice y besó a Shun

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo al fin Shun le dijo a Alice y al parecer tenía que Ponerse celoso para hacerlo**

**Espero haya sido de su agrado**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	4. Regreso

**Hola amigos aquí sigo con esta historia sé que me tarde mucho pero no me daba tiempo con las tareas solo podía comentar algunas historias porque no me daba el tiempo, pero lo logré**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

**Al día siguiente**

Un tranquila y feliz Alice recorría los pasillos de la preparatoria e iba a su casillero para dejar algunos libros.

_*Ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida, al fin le dije mis sentimientos a Shun ahora nadie se debe enterar ni mis amigos porque son capaces de decirle al director y corran a Shun y yo no quiero eso o tal vez lo metan a prisión* _- cuando Alice pensó en lo último se asusto mucho - _*pero pronto cumpliré 18 y así podré estar con él ya que seré mayor de edad*_ - pero al pensar eso una sonrisa volvió a dibujarse en su rostro

* * *

Un chico de cabello medio castaño caminaba por el pasillo al parecer iba buscando a alguien y preguntando a cada estudiante sobre el paradero de alguien

Disculpen conocen a Alice – preguntaba el joven

No – le contestaron

Gracias – dijo y siguió corriendo y preguntando

Disculpen conocen a Alice una chica de cabellos naranjas como de esta estatura – decía el chico

Sí la conozco acaba de subir a su casillero – dijo la chica

Y donde es – pregunto

Gira aquí a la derecha y saldrás a los casilleros y luego gira a la izquierda – le indico la chica

Gracias muchas gracias – decía el chico y siguió corriendo

* * *

Veamos tengo clase de historia, química y ahora mi materia favorita matemáticas – dijo soltando una risita, pero esa risa se borró ya que sintió como la tomaban del hombro y empezó a temblar - _*Masquerade*_

Alice te encontré – dijo el chico y Alice volteo aterrorizada, pero al hacerlo esa sonrisa de antes se volvió a formar

Joe – grito Alice y se abalanzó al joven – Cuanto tiempo creí que no te volvería a ver, cuando regresaste

Ayer y le hable a tu mamá y me dijo que venías a esta preparatoria y decidí entrar – dijo Joe feliz

Me alegra que hayas regresado – dijo Alice y lo volvió a abrazar

Shun iba caminando por los casilleros directo al aula 238 y vio a Alice abrazando a un chico

_*Que hace abrazándolo*_ - se dijo y controlo sus celos - *_Tranquilo Shun ya después le preguntarás*_ - y siguió su camino

Oie porque te espantaste cuando te tome del hombro – pregunto Joe y Alice desvió la mirada y se puso triste – dime sabes que puedes confiar en mí

Regreso – esas palabras fueron las que salieron de su boca, Joe abrió los ojos del asombro

Ese maldito – dijo Joe apretando su mano – dime que no está en esta preparatoria

No sé Runo solo me dijo que regreso no le he preguntado más – dijo Alice tratando de evadir el tema

* * *

Joe y Alice se quedaron viendo hasta que se escucho un ruido al parecer eran gritos de chicas y ambos fueron a ver qué pasaba como estaban en el segundo piso se asomaron por el barandal que daba al patio y vieron un montón de chicas como si hubiera una estrella de cine. Alice se quedó viendo y logro ver a un chico rubio con lentes el chico sintió que lo miraban y vio a Alice, ella lo reconoció de inmediato y se asusto

Joe es él – dijo Alice toda agitada

No es broma verdad no puede ser él – dijo Joe tratando de buscarlo pero al verlo se quedó asombrado – es él, es Masquerade

No otra vez va regresar mi pesadilla – dijo Alice y empezó a llorar y Joe la abrazó

A lo lejos venían Runo, Mirra y Keith agitados.

Alice ese tipo regreso – dijo Runo muy angustiada

Que haremos – dijo Mirra ahora

No sé, pero no nos despegaremos de ti para que ese tipo no se te acerque – dijo Keith – y quien es él

Keith cuanto tiempo – dijo Joe

Joe regresaste – dijeron los tres que habían llegado – después les platicó ahora hay que concentrarnos en Alice y cuidarla

No, Joe debo enfrentar esto – dijo Alice quitándose las lágrimas de su rostro y separándose de Joe

Alice sabes que es peligroso – dijo Runo tomando a Alice de los brazos para que entrara en razón

Lo sé y lo tengo muy presente, pero no puedo seguir ocultándome como una cobarde no dejare que esto me afecte – dijo Alice decidida

Por cierto Alice se me olvido decirte creo que la banda se volverá a reunir – dijo Joe tratando de cambiar el tema

Volver a reunir – repitieron todos

Sí, dentro de una semana van a venir Chan, Mylene, Gus y a que no crees quien regresa – dijo Joe

Quien – dijo Alice

SHADOW – dijo Joe gritando de alegría

Shadow va regresar – dijo Alice muy contenta – lo extraño mucho si no fuera por él yo…

No digas nada Alice – dijo Joe

Enserio no es broma – pregunto Mirra

Es en serio – dijo Joe – ahora mejor vayamos a clase de Historia es la clase que nos toca no

Estas en nuestro grupo – pregunto Keith

Claro – le contestó

* * *

**Historia**

Ace explicaba y todos prestaban mucha atención y Joe que era igual de bueno que Mirra se le quedo viendo por un rato y notó algo.

_*Es raro porque Mirra le prestará mucha atención al profe ella nunca presta atención a las clases de historia ya que de por sí es buena *_ - se cuestionaba Joe y miro al profe ahora y se le quedó viendo - _*al parecer se le queda viendo mucho a Mirra* _- ahora Joe trataba de analizarlo - _* No será que a Mirra le gusta el profesor de historia y viceversa* _

Joe al pensar eso se lo trataba de imaginar y no lo quería creer

_*Creo que le preguntaré cuando acabe la clase *_ - pensó Joe

La clase termino y Joe salió pero se quedo en la puerta y espero a que saliera Mirra ya que se encontraba hablando con Ace y no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación y se sonrojo Joe al escuchar lo que decían. Mirra termino de hablar y salió

Mirra – dijo Joe y este dejo de caminar

Que pasa Joe – dijo Mirra alegre

Oie sé que esto que te voy a preguntar no te guste, pero – decía Joe nervioso

Pero – repitió Mirra

A ti… t… e… Gus…Ta….el profe de historia – lo soltó de golpe Joe y Mirra se puso roja

Como me preguntas eso – dijo Mirra tratando de ocultar lo roja que estaba

Estoy en lo cierto – pregunto Joe

A ti no te puedo mentir, la verdad es que sí me gusta el profe y lo peor como soy su por decir asistente – dijo Mirra entre comillas – no le digas a nadie en especial a Keith

No te preocupes puedes confiar en mí no diré nada – dijo Joe

Gracias – dijo Mirra – vayamos a la siguiente clase, dime como te diste cuenta – decía Mirra mientras caminaban al salón

Lo note por tu mirada – dijo Joe con las manos en los bolsillos

* * *

Pasaron las clases y llego la que Alice amaba con todo el corazón no por la materia sino por la persona que la daba

Hoy veremos división de fracciones algebraicas – dijo Shun mientras escribía en el pizarrón y le preguntaba a los alumnos.

Alice solo lo miraba no despegaba su vista de él que no se dio cuenta cuando tocaron la campana de cambio de clase

Ya pueden salir – dijo Shun mientras se daba la vuelta

Alice guardaba sus cosas y era la última que quedaba en el salón y Shun se le acercó

Alice quien es el chico nuevo – pregunto Shun de una forma directa

Se llama Joe es un amigo de secundaria – dijo Alice y Shun cerró la puerta de salón y Alice se sorprendió y se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Nos vemos luego – dijo Shun y salió del salón y dejo a Alice con la boca abierta debía admitirlo le encantaba la forma de ser de Shun. Alice salió del salón y ya no había nadie por los pasillos y siguió su camino, pero al pasar por un pasillo sintió como le tapaban la boca y la metían a la sala de usos múltiples y la tiraban al piso.

* * *

Alice estaba muy asustada ya que la persona que la había metido al salón no era nada más ni nada menos que MASQUERADE

Alice has crecido mucho te has vuelto más hermosa – dijo Masquerade mientras se acercaba a la peli naranja, pero esta se paro rápido y se alejó de él

Déjame en paz – decía Alice – que no te bastó con hacerme daño la última vez

Mira linda no termine de hacerte daño porque apareció ese idiota de Shadow – dijo Masquerade

No le digas así – grito Alice

Al parecer no solo cambiaste físicamente también tu carácter – dijo Masquerade acercándose a ella para besarla, pero ella le pego una patada y salió corriendo y Masquerade la siguió. Alice corría como loca para que no la alcanzara.

Shun iba caminado ya que estaba en su hora libre y se sentó en la cafetería, y volteo a ver por la fuente de la escuela y vio a Alice corriendo y como un chico rubio la seguía. Shun se paró y fue directo a ver

Vete – gritaba Alice, pero tropezó y cayó y Masquerade la alcanzó

No tienes escapatoria – dijo Masquerade con su típica sonrisa

Quien no va escapar – se escucho una voz

Shun – susurró Alice

Sabes no está bien que dos alumnos estén en el patio cuando deberían estar en clase por favor retírense – dijo Shun y espero a que se fuera Masquerade y cuando se fue volteo a ver a Alice

Estás bien – dijo Shun preocupado

Me asuste – dijo Alice abrazándolo – vámonos Shun

No puedo debo seguir dando clases – dijo Shun

Entonces llévame a la casa no quiero estar aquí – dijo Alice llorando

De acuerdo, pero me dirás porque te perseguía – dijo Shun tratando de hacer un trato

Sí te lo diré – dijo Alice

Vamos – dijo Shun ayudándola a Ponerse de pie

* * *

**Hasta aquí el cap. Espero les haya gustado**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	5. Pasado

**Aquí sigo con esta historia que se pone cada vez más interesante. Sigo aprovechando mi puente.**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito el tiempo así que a leer**

* * *

Shun abrió la puerta de la casa y Alice entró y lo primero que hizo fue sentarse en el sofá y enseguida Shun fue hacerle compañía.

Ahora me dirás Alice – le pregunto lo más tranquilo posible Shun

Alice no contestó

Alice – repitió Shun y Alice salió de su transe –dime porque te perseguía

El me quiere hacer daño otra vez Shun – dijo Alice lanzándose sobre Shun y empezando a llorar y Shun la abrazó

Porque te quiere hacer daño dime por favor no hagas que me mate la duda – decía Shun que estaba muy preocupado por la reacción de Alice

Es una larga historia – dijo Alice mientras trataba de cesar el llanto

No te preocupes llamo a la escuela y digo que me surgió un problema – le dijo Shun mientras sacaba el celular y avisaba cuando termino dejo el celular en la mesa – ahora dime

Alice se secó las lágrimas y reunió valor para decirle a Shun la verdad

Cuando yo iba en secundaria era una de las chicas más codiciadas, pero yo no le tomaba importancia mis amigos siempre estaban cerca de mí para que ningún chico se me acercará por lo mismo entre todos esos chicos que me perseguían uno de ellos era Masquerade el siempre me decía que iba ser suya por la buenas o por las malas y yo no le tomaba importancia y debido a eso una noche arruino mi vida – decía Alice y en ese momento dejo de hablar, Shun la escuchaba atentamente iba hablar pero Alice siguió

Esa noche yo iba caminando por el parque ya que regresaba de la casa de Runo yo sentía que alguien me seguía y acelere el paso y él también hasta que corrí y llegue a un callejón sin salida estaba todo oscuro y solo sentí que me tapaban la boca y me metían a un auto cuando abrí los ojos estaba en un departamento y Masquerade estaba ahí el me quería violar – Alice termino de contar y se quedó ahí. Shun abrió sus ojos el no creía lo que ese maniático quería hacerle a Alice

Pero logre darle un golpe y trate de escaparme pero logro atraparme y se puso sobre mi y empezó a besarme yo lloraba y gritaba pero nadie me escuchaba hasta que escuche como abrían la puerta de golpe y vi a Joe, Keith y Shadow. Shadow fue directo y golpeo a Masquerade para que me soltara y Joe y Keith me ayudaron a escapar. Masquerade le dio un golpe a Shadow y me alcanzó yo seguí corriendo a la azotea y por poco y me caigo pero llego Masquerade y yo me tropecé por suerte me logre agarrar pero no aguantaba y Masquerade se acerco me iba a soltar y apareció Shadow quien le dio un golpe por atrás y lo dejo inconsciente, después el me ayudo a subir, SHADOW ME SALVO – termino de contar Alice

Shun abrazó a Alice y esta igual

Alice yo no permitiré que se acerque de nuevo a ti – le dijo Shun

Shun gracias – dijo Alice mientras empezaba a llorar y este le dio un tierno beso para que dejara de llorar.

* * *

Joe y los demás ya salían de clases pero no sabían dónde estaba Alice

Donde estará no será que Masquerade – empezaba a decir Joe

No puede ser Masquerade el estuvo en la escuela todo el tiempo – dijo Keith

Eso es cierto que le habrá pasado – decía Runo preocupada

Cambiando de tema donde esta Mirra – pregunto Joe

Mirra esta con el profe de historia ellos se reúnen después de clase – dijo Keith

Enserio – dijo Joe mientras recordaba que Mirra le dijo que le gustaba el profe

Te pasa algo Joe – pregunto Runo

No nada solo pensaba en unos asuntos personales – dijo Joe y los demás se quedaron con la duda

* * *

Mirra estaba con Ace para ayudarlo con la clase. Mirra estaba bajando un material ella estaba apoyada de la escalera.

Si esta el material – pregunto Ace

No sé no lo veo – decía Mirra, pero la escalera se movió y Mirra cayó

CUIDADO – grito Ace y atrapo a Mirra y esta cayó encima de él un poco adolorida del golpe, cuando abrió los ojos se sonrojo ya que estaba encima de Ace y se paro muy avergonzada

Lo siento – decía Mirra mientras ayudaba a Ace a pararse el estaba callado y eso fue lo que le dio miedo a Mirra, pero más miedo le dio cuando este la acorralo contra la pared y le susurró al oído

No te preocupes ahorita saldamos la cuenta – dijo Ace lo cual paralizo a Mirra y poco después sintió los labios de Ace teniendo contacto con los de ella, Mirra no lo pudo evitar y profundizó el beso Ace cargo a Mirra y la sentó en el escritorio mientras la seguía besando ya que Mirra no se oponía ella lo tomo de la corbata mientras se acostaba en el escritorio, pero todo eso acabo cuando a ambos se les acabo el aliento y se quedaron mirando

Esto está mal – dijo Mirra agitada

Hubiera estado mal si yo te besaba a la fuerza – dijo Ace con una voz muy seductora – además podría decir que tu esperabas esto o me equivoco

Mirra se sonrojo por tal comentario que no le quedo de otra que decir la verdad

Sí está en lo cierto – dijo Mirra sonrojada

Entonces mantengamos esto en secreto te parece – dijo Ace

Pero esto no puede ser soy su alumna y usted mi maestro – decía Mirra

Por eso digo que lo mantengamos en secreto – dijo Ace para luego besar a Mirra y está en medio del beso le contestó

De acuerdo – decía esta mientras besaba a Ace

* * *

Shun estaba en la cocina preparando la cena, pero por su cabeza no dejaba de pasar lo que Alice le había contado.

Nunca creí que Alice haya pasado por algo así – dijo Shun que estaba distraído hasta que tocaron el timbre

Yo voy abrir – dijo Alice que iba bajando las escaleras se acerco a la puerta y la abrió – Maestro Dan

Shun al escuchar Dan salió de la cocina y se dirigió a la puerta

Alice que haces aquí – dijo Dan confundido

Alice puedes terminar la cena por favor – dijo Shun

Sí, no hay problema – dijo Alice y se aparto de la puerta

Shun que hace Alice aquí – dijo Dan en voz baja

Vive conmigo – dijo Shun mientras le hacía paso a Dan para que entrara

Sí el director se da cuenta que un estudiante vive con su maestro te va correr – dijo Dan

Lo sé, pero la mamá de Alice le pidió a mi padre que se quedara a vivir aquí y mi padre accedió – dijo Shun – por favor no le digas nada al director

Ok no abriré la boca – dijo Dan y Shun dio un suspiro de alivio – dime que no se te ha ocurrido hacer perversiones con ella

Qué clase de persona crees que soy – le grito Shun a Dan y al parecer Shun se puso rojo

Tranquilo era broma a hay verdad en mis palabras – dijo Dan burlándose de Shun

No – dijo Shun - *Dan no debe saber que somos novios*

OK creo que mejor me voy – dijo Dan

Si mejor vete – le dijo Shun de mala gana

Apenas Dan salió por la puerta Shun dio un suspiro de alivio y Alice se paro enfrente de él

No le comentaste sobre lo nuestro verdad – dijo Alice algo nerviosa

Claro que no – dijo Shun

Espero no se den cuenta – dijo Alice

No te preocupes no se darán cuenta mientras no digamos nada – dijo Shun quien tomo a Alice de la cintura y la beso y Alice se dejo llevar para que unos minutos después se encontraran besándose en el sofá.

Vamos a cenar Shun – dijo Alice quien dejo de besarlo

Más al rato – le decía Shun

Entonces cena más al rato yo ya tengo hambre – decía Alice quien se iba a poner de pie, pero como estaba arriba de Shun este la tomo de la cintura y no la dejo pararse – Shun suéltame

Solo si me das un besó más – dijo Shun y Alice lo volvió a besar

* * *

**Aquí acaba el capítulo**

**Yo: Diablos Ace nunca creí que fueras así**

**Ace: Hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí**

**Yo: Enserio ¬¬**

**Ace: Porque me miras así **

**Yo: Por nada ¬¬**

**Espero les haya gustado nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	6. Apuesta

**Hola amigos aquí sigo con el fic al fin sabemos el pasado de Alice.**

**Shun: Sakari – san porque no subías el capítulo si ya lo tenías hecho**

**Yo: Es que no tenía tiempo ^_^! **

**Shun: Es que no tenías tiempo o estabas muy cómoda en la cama durmiendo con tu peluche de Naruto **

**Yo: (avergonzada) **

**Shun: (venganza) **

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

A la mañana siguiente Runo iba caminando por el pasillo con sus libros en la mano ella no presto mucha atención y chocó con alguien.

Auch – se quejo Runo quien estaba en el piso – oye ten más cuidado

Lo siento Runo y dime esa es la forma de recibirme después de tantos años, bueno no tantos – dijo un chico de cabello blanco

Shadow eres tú – dijo Runo levantando se de golpe y abrazando al peliblanco

Oie Runo no aprietes tanto no puedo respirar – decía Shadow

Dan que iba pasando vio a Runo abrazando a un chico y se quedó pensando por un rato

_*Será su novio*_ - se preguntaba - _*Y yo porque me hago estás ridículas preguntas, ella solo es una alumna*_ - decía mientras seguía su camino, pero de la nada se regreso y se dirigió a Runo y le hablo lo que provoco que se separara de Shadow.

Runo vengo a decirte que mañana te voy asesorar – le dijo Dan

Si lo sé ahí estaré – le dijo Runo un poco extrañada y Shadow solo observaba la escena y Dan siguió su camino

_*Porque le fui hablar porque, porque, porque * _- se repetía una y otra vez

Quien era – pregunto Shadow

Mi profe de inglés, pero ahora debemos buscar a Alice y los demás – decía Runo mientras lo jalaba del brazo y lo llevaba casi a rastras

* * *

Mirra estaba sentada en la cafetería leyendo un libro hasta que un chico se sentó al lado de ella.

Hola Mirra como te fue ayer – pregunto Joe

Ayer a que te refieres – decía Mirra

Me refiero a cómo te fue después de clases ya que tu hermano me dijo que te quedaste con el maestro de historia – decía Joe pero lo último lo dijo dándole con el codo a Mirra

Ahhhhhh pues yo este… - decía Mirra toda sonrojada y jugando con sus manos y tratando de buscar una excusa – tuviste problemas con la tarea de Química

No me cambies el tema y dime que paso sabes que no hablare – le dijo Joe

Me lo prometes – le dijo Mirra

Te lo prometo – le dijo Joe con la mano arriba

Me beso – susurro Mirra

Que – dijo Joe ya que no escucho y Mirra se lo dijo en el oído y cuando termino de decirle Joe se tapo la boca iba a gritar pero se calmo – es verdad

Sí me pidió que lo mantuviéramos en secreto – le dijo Mirra – por favor no le digas a Keith si él se entera no quiero saber lo que va pasar

Que es de lo que no me debo enterar – dijo Keith que estaba detrás de ella y Mirra se quedo inmóvil

No quiere que sepas que no hizo la tarea de Química, matemáticas e inglés – dijo Joe -_ *espero que se la crea*_

Mirra – dijo Keith bajando la mirada – PORQUE NO HICISTE LA TAREA VEN CONMIGO QUE LA VAS HACER AHORITA NO ME IMPORTA QUE PIERDAS CLASES PERO TU LA HARÁS

Keith jalo a Mirra y se la llevo al salón para que se pusiera hacer la tarea y Joe solo miraba divertido

Creo que me debe una – dijo Joe mientras reía

* * *

Alice estaba en el salón de Matemáticas con Shun. Alice lo estaba besando nadie se percataba de lo que sucedía dentro del salón hasta que.

ALICE – se oía la voz de alguien que Alice reconoció

Shun y Alice se separaron de inmediato. Alice se sentó saco una libreta y fingiendo escribir algo, Shun saco un plumón y se puso a escribir una ecuación y justamente Runo estaba entrando al salón.

Entonces elevas el número al cuadrado y sumas… decía Shun y dejo de hablar al ver a Runo

Lo siento te estaba explicando no es así – dijo Runo apenada y Alice asintió – Venía a decirte que Shadow ya regreso el está afuera del salón

ENCERIO – grito Alice y salió del salón vio a los dos lados buscando y localizo al peliblanco – SHADOW – Alice se lanzo a él y este la abrazo – te extrañe

Yo también Alice – dijo Shadow y ambos se separaron

Shun veía desde la puerta del salón era un milagro que no estuviera celoso

*Así que él fue quien la salvo* - se dijo Shun y entro de nuevo al salón

Debemos decirle a los demás – habló Runo

Se le alegraran mucho de verte vamos – dijo Alice jalando a Shadow

* * *

Mirra estaba en el salón haciendo la tarea y tenía a Keith al lado que le estaba lanzando un sermón de lo importante que era hacer la tarea. Pero Alice que iba pasando los vio y entro al salón

Chicos por fin los encuentro miren quien está aquí – dijo Alice entusiasmada y mostrando a Shadow

Shadow – dijeron Mirra y Keith y dejaron lo que hacían y fueron con él

Cuanto tiempo - dijo Shadow

Ahora vamos a buscar a Joe – dijo Mirra

No es necesario me tope con él en la mañana – dijo Shadow

Y los demás – pregunto Keith

Llegan dentro de una semana – dijo Shadow – ahora díganme que clase nos toca

Ni idea pero eso ahora no importa – dijo Runo

* * *

Las clases acabaron y como era de esperarse salieron todos juntos excepto Mirra quien estaba con Ace. Alice ya se iba ir y Shadow se ofreció en acompañarla, pero dijo que no ya que vería a Shun.

Adiós Alice – se despidió Shadow al ver partir a Alice

Se nota que la proteges mucho… acaso… te… gusta – dijo Joe con emoción al final

CLARO QUE NO – dijo Shadow exaltado – no me gusta porque yo ya tengo novia

Que – dijo Joe - se puede saber quién es

Mylene – dijo Shadow – acaso no te enteraste

No – dijo Joe

Pues ya lo sabes – le contesto

Y Runo – pregunto Joe

Dijo que iba a arreglar unas cosas yo que se – dijo Shadow que no le tomo importancia

* * *

Alice se encontraba en el sillón leyendo y al final tiro el libro ya que no entendía y Shun lo vio

No voy a pasar los exámenes – dijo Alice llevándose las manos a la cabeza

Claro que los pasaras – se escucho la voz de Shun

Son muy difíciles – le decía Alice

Tengo una idea algo con lo que te vas a animar – le dijo Shun y Alice presto atención

Y como – le dijo Alice a Shun se le formo una sonrisa en el rostro y se fue a sentar a su lado

Si pasas los exámenes te comprare lo que tú quieras un celular, un Ipod, un iphone excepto un auto – dijo Shun

Entonces si los pasare me esforzare – dijo Alice poniéndose de pie

Pero – dijo Shun y Alice lo miro – si no las pasas serás mi sirvienta y te pondrás uniforme por 2 meses, aceptas el trato

Alice lo pensó por un momento

Si acepto más pronto de lo que crees estarás en la tienda comprándome un Ipod – decía Alice feliz de la vida

Aquí hay otra condición – dijo Shun

Otra condición – repitió Alice

Debes pasar el examen de matemáticas mínimo con un 9 – dijo Shun y Alice empezó a temblar

Lo haré te demostrare que si puedo – le dijo Alice que estaba totalmente decidida

De acuerdo – dijo Shun mientras se paraba – esfuérzate – le susurró Shun para después besarla

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo **

**Alice pasara los exámenes **

**Shun: No los pasaras**

**Alice: Claro que sí, no es así Sakari – san **

**Yo: No lo sé ^^**

**Alice: o_o **

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	7. Fin de semana complicado

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí otra vez con un capítulo más de 3 años con mi profesor lamento la tardanza pero como estoy en temporada de exámenes y ayer me fui a una convención y debo estudiar para historia no tenía tiempo, pero lo bueno es que ya tengo tiempo.**

**Shun: Si ya que eres buena en historia y no te dignaste a tomar el libro**

**Yo: Cierto**

**No les quito su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

**Sábado**

Runo se encontraba enfrente de la casa de Dan y al parecer estaba inmóvil y ni ella sabia la razón

_*Porque no toco el timbre* _- se decía Runo hasta que toco la puerta. La puerta empezó abrirse y se vio a un joven

Runo pasa – dijo Dan con un tono alegre

Runo entro pero se sentía extraña y se sintió aún más extraña cuando Dan, la tomo del hombro para que se sentara

_*Que es esta sensación nunca me había sentido de esta manera* _- pensaba Runo -*Solo me siento así cuando Keith me abraza*

Runo salió de sus pensamientos y fue a la mesa a sentarse junto a Dan, Dan le empezó a explicar y fue un milagro que Runo le entendiera

Y para el Past Perfect es Noun+Had+Verb Past Participle – le decía Dan y Runo anotaba

_*Esto es raro le entiendo y me explica igual que Keith y no debo descartar que es algo atractivo y alegre al igual que Keith* _- se decía mientras Dan iba por algo de beber - *Porque pienso esto acaso será que yo… estoy*

Runo te pasa algo te he visto al pensativa – le dijo Dan sacándola de sus pensamientos

No es nada – decía Runo

Deberás, no estarás enferma – dijo Dan tocándole la frente y esta se sonrojo y quito la mano de Dan de su frente

No créame maestro – dijo Runo tratando de ocultar su rubor

Dime Dan – le contesto el castaño

Sí, Dan – dijo Runo – Ya es tarde y todavía debo estudiar para química –decía recogiendo sus cosas

Ok nos vemos en la escuela – dijo Dan mientras veía a la peli azul salir de su casa

DIOS MIO QUE HARE ME ESTOY ENAMORANDO DE MI ESTUDIANTE – decía Dan tirándose en el sofá – debería decirle a Shun

* * *

Shun se encontraba en su casa leyendo y de pronto estornudo y Alice se percato

No estarás resfriado – pregunto Alice

No estoy enfermo alguien debe estar hablando de mí –dijo Shun sacudiéndose la nariz

Una chica – dijo Alice

Celosa – dijo Shun mirando a Alice

Celosa yo por favor – decía Alice nerviosa y sintió como la tomaban de la cintura

No te pongas celosa yo solo te amo a ti –decía Shun y después la volteo y la beso

Te parece si vamos mañana al cine – dijo Alice

Si porque no – dijo Shun solo que temprano para que nadie nos vea – dijo Shun – normalmente van al cine los domingos

Eso es cierto – dijo Alice – pero no creo que nos vean

* * *

**Domingo**

Shun ya estaba afuera esperando a Alice para ir al cine era temprano ya que nadie debía verlos porque levantarían sospechas.

Ya Shun lamento la tardanza – dijo Alice que venía apurada

No importa sube – dijo Shun

En el camino iban hablando para matar el tiempo que no se dieron cuenta que se habían pasado el cine y tuvieron que buscar el retorno.

Shun y Alice compraron los boletos pero hubo alguien que los vio juntos

Esa era Alice con el maestro de matemáticas – decía en voz baja un peli blanco. Shadow entro a la misma función que ellos para ver si estaba en lo correcto – No puede ser si son ellos

La función termino y ambos salieron y se encontraron con Dan

Dan – grito Shun y el castaño volteo

Shun que sorpresa, hola Alice que hacen aquí – dijo Dan

Salimos a des estresarnos – dijo Shun

Shun podemos hablar un rato a solas debo decirte algo – dijo Dan que no estaba tan animado como siempre

Claro, Alice me permites – dijo Shun y Alice asintió

Voy a caminar un rato – dijo Alice mientras se iba

* * *

**En la cafetería**

QUE DICES DAN – dijo Shun que escupió el café

Es enserio creo que me enamore de Runo – dijo Dan –sé que eso no puede ser y lo tengo entendido

Dan no te preocupes te entiendo – dijo Shun

Como que me entiendes no sabes en qué situación me encuentro tu no estás enamorado de alguna estudiante – dijo Dan

Si te lo digo es porque estoy enamorado al igual que tu de una estudiante – le dijo Shun

Tu igual no me digas que – decía Dan que no quería mencionar el nombre

De Alice de hecho somos novios a escondidas – dijo Shun, Dan al escuchar eso no se lo quería creer

Es verdad – dijo Dan

Sí y por favor no le menciones a nadie respecto a esto – dijo Shun – no te preocupes no diré nada

Gracias amigo – dijo Dan ahora sonriendo como siempre

Ese es el Dan que yo conozco – dijo Shun

* * *

Alice iba caminando y vio a Shadow un poco enojado y con los brazos cruzados

Hola Shadow – dijo Alice acercándose a él

Alice porque estabas con el maestro Shun – dijo Shadow serio

Alice al escuchar eso se puso pálida y su sonrisa se perdió

_*Nos vio*_ - pensó Alice

Dime que hacías con el – repitió Shadow

_*No le puedo mentir*_ - pensó Alice – Yo vivo con el

Shadow abrió los ojos

Como que vives con el – dijo Shadow que al parecer quería que le aclarara

Mi mama le pidió al padre de Shun que si podía vivir con el por 3 años – dijo Alice – si no me crees háblale a mi mama – en ese momento Alice le dio su celular a Shadow

No es necesario yo confió en ti y sé que no me mentirías – dijo Shadow apartando el celular de él

No le digas a nadie por favor Shadow – dijo Alice

No hablare eso tenlo por seguro –dijo Shadow y Alice lo abrazo

* * *

Shun y Alice regresaron a la casa y Alice se dispuso a decirle a Shun respecto a que Shadow los había visto

Dime que no va hablar – dijo Shun que estaba desesperado

No hablara me lo prometió – dijo Alice

Gracias a dios – dijo Shun ya tranquilo

Voy a mi cuarto a estudiar para el examen de Química – dijo Alice parándose del sofá y antes de irse le dio un beso a Shun

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Alice se encontraba en el salón nerviosa con una hoja de papel enfrente de ella y un lápiz en su mano.

_*No entiendo nada*_ - decía Alice mientras mordía el lápiz - _*No soy buena en química*_

Alice volteo a ver el reloj solo habían pasado 10 minutos desde que empezó el examen y ya estaba desesperada.

_*Debo hacerlo todo por mi nuevo Ipod y para no ser la sirvienta de Shun*_ - decía Alice armándose de valor y empezó con el examen - _*Debo balancearla, chin Ca era Calcio o Carbono*_

Y así el examen se fue volando cuando Alice termino salió con la cabeza abajo

Lo más probable es que haya reprobado – dijo Alice en voz baja y choco con alguien – Lo siento – dijo y volteo a verlo – SHUN

Oye más respeto y dime te fue bien – le dijo Shun

No lo creo – dijo Alice nerviosa

Será mejor que vayas recogiendo tu uniforme – dijo Shun para después soltar una risita y seguir su camino y Alice el suyo

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo **

**Al fin Dan se dio cuenta ¬¬**

**Shadow más te vale que no hables sino ya sabes que pasara ^^**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	8. Decepciones Amorosas

**Hola amigos de fanfiction lamento no actualizar más a menudo este fic pero me he concentrado en el otro así que por eso les pido una disculpa.**

**Shun: Ya era hora que actualizaras**

**Yo: He realizado el otro fic**

**Shun: Esta bien te la paso **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que es hora de leer.**

**

* * *

**

Alice empezó a imaginarse vestida de sirvienta llevándole el periódico y el café a Shun hasta que trato de olvidar eso.

Yo saldré con excelentes calificaciones – dijo Alice segura de sí misma

Alice – dijo un chico rubio, Alice volteo y se topo con Masquerade que la tomo de la cintura y esta se quedo sin habla e inmóvil y empezó a sentir como pasaba su mano a través de su blusa

MASQUERADE APARTATE DE ELLA – dijo un peliblanco y le lanzó un golpe a Masquerade dejándolo tirado en el suelo – ALICE VAMONOS – y se la llevo al salón

Porque no te defendiste – la regañaba Shadow y esta no hablaba y Shadow insistía

Recordé lo que paso ese día – dijo Alice triste

Perdón no quería hacerte recordar ahora no nos alejaremos de ti y dime Shun sabe acerca de tu pasado – dijo Shadow en voz baja

Ya lo sabe le dije todo – dijo Alice ya más tranquila

Iba ser mejor que lo supiera para que también te cuide – dijo Shadow

* * *

**Por otro lado**

Runo se encontraba leyendo un libro hasta que por su cabeza paso Dan y Keith

Ya no se qué hacer estoy muy confundida - dijo Runo apartando el libro de ella

Hola Runo – dijo Keith sentándose a su lado

Que pasa Keith – dijo Runo con una sonrisa

Quieres ir al cine terminando la escuela – le pregunto Keith

Si claro _*Tal vez esto me lo aclare*_ - le contesto Runo

Nos vemos a la salida – dijo Keith

Dan que estaba pasando por ahí escucho su conversación

_*Creo que les haré compañía*_ - se dijo Dan

* * *

**Clase de historia**

Joe ya no veía a su maestro de historia de la misma manera desde que Mirra le dijo que andaba con él a escondidas.

La clase termino rápido y Mirra como siempre era la última en salir

Mirra nos vemos terminando las clases – dijo Ace muy cerca de Mirra

De acuerdo – le sonrió Mirra y le dio un beso pero rápido y salió del salón y esta salió

* * *

Las clases terminaron y la rutina de siempre pero con algunas excepciones ya que Runo salió con Keith apenas ellos se separaron de los demás Dan se fue directo al cine

* * *

**Cine**

Runo y Keith entraron a la sala pero al parecer cierto castaño los seguía termino la función y ambos fueron a una cafetería solo que Dan fue a una que estaba enfrente de esta.

Y dime enserio pusiste a Mirra a hacer la tarea – dijo Runo divertida

Claro que lo hice no le permitiría que se volviera una irresponsable – le contestó Keith – Y si le entiendes al nuevo maestro de inglés

Sí pero no es tan buen tutor como tú – dijo Runo y Keith se sonrojo

Deja de bromear Runo – le contesto Keith – quieres ir al parque que está aquí cerca

No es mala idea – dijo Runo y fueron al parque

Siguieron charlando y Dan siguiéndolos

_*Porque los sigo maldita sea si me enamore*_ - pensaba Dan y dejo de pensar cuando vio que Keith se puso enfrente de Runo la tomo de la mano - _*Se le irá a declarar Runo di que NO* _- se moría Dan por dentro pero sintió que le daban un balazo cuando Keith la besó

Dan que los veía detrás de un árbol se sentó y con una expresión de tristeza que solo miro de nuevo y se fue de ese lugar.

* * *

Por lo tanto Alice seguía estudiando pero ahora estudiaba más no se despegaba del libro

Vaya nunca te había visto tan concentrada – dijo Shun mientras se sentaba a su lado

Debo ganarte – dijo Alice y en eso sonó el celular de Shun y contestó

DAN ERES UN IDIOTA – se escucho como Shun gritaba y Alice abrió los ojos del susto – COMO TE ATREVES A REALIZAR ESA ESTUPIDEZ, QUE SI PUEDES VENIR – en eso Shun miro a Alice y esta le dijo que no había problema - DE ACUERDO VEN

Será mejor que vaya a mi cuarto – dijo Alice tomando sus libros – y a que se debe que venga Dan

Esta deprimido por una decepción amorosa – dijo Shun

Pobre – dijo Alice – y a quien le gusta Dan

Runo – dijo sin pensar Shun que al percatarse de lo que dijo

QUE – grito Alice y Shun fue a taparle la boca

NO LE DIGAS A NADIE POR FAVOR NI SIQUIERA A RUNO – dijo Shun pero esta quería seguir gritando hasta que se calmo

Ok después de todo tú también te enamoraste de mí – decía Alice – y yo de ti

Gracias Alice –dijo Shun con un tono de alivio

Sabes te seré honesta Shun pero los últimos días Runo ha estado actuando de una manera muy extraña – dijo Alice algo preocupada

Y eso a que se debe – pregunto Shun

No sé – dijo Alice – después le preguntare – y Alice subió a su cuarto y llamaron a la puerta

Tan rápido vino Dan – se pregunto Shun y abrió la puerta y vio que era Ace

Hola Shun linda casa – dijo Ace y entro y Shun lo vio raro y volvieron a tocar la puerta y abrió y ahora era Dan que venía deprimido y Ace lo vio

ME QUIERO MORIR SHUN – decía Dan mientras lloraba y Shun lo sostenía porque se abalanzo contra él

Ace ayúdame a llevarlo a la cocina – dijo Shun y Ace le ayudo

* * *

**En la cocina**

ME QUIERO MORIR – decía Dan mientras tomaba un cerveza

Que le pasa – pregunto Ace

Decepción amorosa – dijo Shun y Ace lo miro

Y de quién – volvió a preguntar

Runo – dijo Dan que ya no estaba en sí y Ace abrió los ojos

Te enamoraste de tu estudiante – pregunto Ace pero de una manera tranquila

Porque tan calmado normalmente cuando es algo grave tu reacciones de una manera muy explosiva – dijo Shun que se había percatado

Ya me controlo – dijo Ace

Ya di la verdad que te traes – dijo Shun – no te criticaremos

De acuerdo salgo con Mirra – dijo Ace, pero Alice que estaba bajando las escaleras para tomar un vaso de leche escucho lo que dijo

Que fue lo que dijo maestro – pregunto Alice que estaba en la puerta de la cocina y todos voltearon a verla

Shun que hace Alice aquí – pregunto Ace viendo a su amigo que al parecer tenía muchos secretos

ALI…CE VIVE…C…ON… SHUN – decía Dan todo borracho

Como que vive contigo – pregunto Ace que ya estaba enojado

Larga historia luego te cuento – decía Shun – Alice no estabas en tu cuarto

Si pero baje por una vaso de leche y escuche lo que dijo el maestro Ace – dijo Alice – es verdad lo que dijo

Sí – dijo finalmente Ace – no le digas a nadie

No se preocupe no diré nada – dijo Alice y Ace la miro extrañado

Sabes cualquiera podría amenazar a un maestro con esto – dijo Ace

CLARO QUE NO HABLARA PORQUE NUESTRO AMIGO SHUN – decía Dan mientras le alborotaba el cabello – ANDA CON ALICE SON NOVIOS – decía mientras agarraba la botella de tequila y la alzaba como signo de victoria

Shun y Alice desviaron la mirada y Ace se paro

Con que era eso – decía Ace mientras salía de la cocina – mientras ustedes no hablen yo tampoco lo haré vámonos Dan te llevo a tu casa

AHÍ VOY – decía Dan mientras se tambaleaba y dejaban a Shun y Alice solos

Shun como sabe Dan que somos novios – pregunto Alice

Fue cuando estábamos en el cine me comento lo de Runo y se me salió lo nuestro – dijo Shun rogando porque no se enojara, pero esta estaba tranquila

Ya que al fin y al cabo algún día se enterarían – dijo Alice – ya es muy tarde mejor me voy a dormir

Buenas noches – dijo Shun mientras se paraba y le daba un beso en la frente

Igualmente – dijo Alice dándole una sonrisa

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo**

**Dan borracho ¿?**

**Espero les haya gustado **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	9. Una Nueva Maestra

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic que he descuidado mucho por favor no me maten tengan piedad**

**Shun: Ya deja de llorar y ponte a escribir**

**Yo: Tú no eres nadie para darme órdenes **

**Shun: Perdón pero el punto es que escribas**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

**

* * *

**

El examen más difícil que Alice tenía pero también al que debía poner todo su esfuerzo ya que era el examen que decidía si era sirvienta o tendría un Ipod.

Se elevaba al cubo o al cuadrado – decía en voz baja Alice mientras se pegaba con el lápiz

Shun veía la escena y se aguantaba las ganas de reír y Alice lo vio y este solo desvió la mirada para no distraerla. Los minutos pasaron y Alice logró terminar le dio su examen a Shun y salió para reunirse con sus amigos que ya habían salido desde hace un buen rato.

* * *

Alice se acerco y vieron que tenían una plática muy interesante y Alice se acerco

De que hablan – pregunto Alice

Es que hay una nueva maestra – dijo Runo

De qué materia – pregunto más curiosa Alice

Dicen que impartirá la clase de español – comento Keith

Shadow ya la vio – dijo Mirra señalando al peliblanco que estaba en una esquina sentado

Es muy guapa – dijo Shadow

Sabes cuando Mylene llegue le diré que te gusta la nueva maestra de español – dijo Joe y Shadow se acerco a Joe

No le digas nada – empezó a rogar Shadow y todos se empezaron a reír

No hablare solo bromeaba – dijo Joe y Shadow puso una cara de niño chiquito enojado

* * *

**En la sala de maestros**

Shun iba abriendo la puerta para entrar al aula, pero mientras caminaba veía los exámenes de matemáticas que no se fijo por donde caminaba que tiro a alguien

Lo siento no me fijaba – dijo Shun

No te preocupes – le contesto – tu debes ser el maestro de matemáticas o me equivoco

Yo soy mi nombre es Shun Kazami y el tuyo – pregunto el pelinegro mientras ayudaba a levantarse

Mi nombre es Fabia Sheen soy la nueva maestra de Español – le contesto

Pues bienvenida abordo – dijo Shun mientras ponía los exámenes en la mesa y le daba un poco la espalda a Fabia

_*Es muy atractivo*_ - pensó Fabia mientras veía a Shun quitarse el saco

Te toca clase – pregunto Shun

No hasta la tercera hora – le dijo Fabia – me podrías mostrar la escuela es que no me ubico bien

Claro no me toca clase si quieres te la muestro ahora – dijo Shun mientras abría la puerta del salón para que Fabia saliera.

* * *

Shun platicaba con Fabia por los pasillos mostrándole la escuela todos los alumnos murmuraban alrededor, Runo Y Keith que estaban sacando sus libros del casillero los vieron pasar

Oie quien es ella –pregunto Runo a Keith

No sé – dijo Keith y Shadow apareció por detrás de Runo asustándola

Es la maestra de español – dijo Shadow

No vuelvas hacer eso me espantaste – le grito Runo

Perdón – dijo Shadow

Como que a la maestra nueva le gusta el profe de mate – dijo Runo y los demás se quedaron pensando

Tal vez vamos a contarles a los demás – dijo Keith y se fueron corriendo al salón

* * *

Los demás estaban en el salón de inglés y vieron como Runo, Keith y Shadow llegaron casados.

Chicos – gritaron y Joe, Alice y Mirra voltearon

Y a ustedes que les paso – dijo Joe mirándolos

Vimos a la maestra de español – dijo Keith

Enserio – dijo Mirra

E iba muy bien acompañada por el maestro de matemáticas – dijo Shadow, Alice al escuchar eso se enfado un poco y este lo logro percibir – estás bien Alice

Si no te preocupes – dijo Alice que seguía enojada

Y la puerta del salón se abrió y todos se sentaron pero era Shun el que iba entrando con Fabia

Alumnos escuchen el maestro Dan no pudo presentarse por algunos problemas personales – decía Shun

_*Problemas como emborracharse*_ - pensó Alice tratando de pasar su enojo pero al ver a Fabia ese enojo crecía

Así que por hoy la clase de inglés será cambiada por la de español y esta es su nueva maestra – dijo Shun señalándola

Un gusto en trabajar con ustedes mi nombre es Fabia Sheen – se presento muy amable – si quieren saber algo de mí solo pregunten

En eso un alumno alzo la mano y Fabia le dio la palabra

A usted le gusta el maestro Shun no es cierto – pregunto

Fabia se sonrojo y Shun tosió, Alice presto atención a esa pregunta

No – contesto Fabia

Y a usted se le hace atractiva maestro – pregunto otra chica

Shun miro por un momento a Alice y vio que estaba un poco enojada pero trataba de disimularlo

Es atractiva lo admito – dijo Shun y Alice empezó a morder su labio que ya iba a sangrar – pero yo tengo novia y para mí no hay otra chica como ella

Alice abrió los ojos por lo que dijo Shun y dejo su labio en paz y se sonrojo un poco por lo que dijo Shun, Fabia escucho atentamente y una apareció una cara de fastidio en su rostro que trato de disimular con una sonrisa.

Maestra, la dejo – dijo Shun mientras se iba y le dirigió una sonrisa a Alice y esta cambia su rostro de enojo a uno de felicidad.

Fabia se percato de eso pero no le tomo importancia

Empecemos con la clase – dijo Fabia

Runo no prestaba atención a la clase por alguna extraña razón se sentía rara, era como si algo le hiciera falta, Keith la vio y le sonrió para que no se sintiera mal.

_*Será porque no vino Dan* _- paso por su mente - *Ya no sé estoy enamorada de Keith o de Dan, pero en qué piensas Runo, Dan es tu maestro no puedes enamorarte de él* - se regañaba - *Lo iré a visitar después de clases*

Las clases terminaron y Runo fue a casa de Dan, Ace con Mirra y Alice a casita con Shun

* * *

**Ace y Mirra**

Mirra y Ace en vez de trabajar para preparar la clase se la pasaban besándose cada 5 minutos era como si todo lo que no pudieron estar juntos a lo largo de día ahí lo recuperaban

Te amo – le susurraba Ace

Yo a ti – le decía Mirra – mejor trabajemos ya pronto me iré

Quédate un rato más – le decía Ace

No puedo mi hermano viene por mí – le decía Mirra mientras se separaba de él para seguir trabajando

* * *

**Dan y Runo**

Dan estaba en su casa y al parecer seguía tomando

Maldita sea… porque… me debía enamorar quien creó el amor – decía mientras seguía tomando – matare al que lo creo

Dan seguía bebiendo hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

Quien es – decía mientras se tambaleaba y vio en la puerta a Runo – que quieres

Esta tomado – pregunto Runo

No lo estoy – decía Dan con sarcasmo y se alejo de la puerta, Runo entro y la cerro y Dan se aventó al sofá y Runo se acerco a él

Porque no vino – pregunto Runo

No me dejarían entrar así – dijo Dan alzando la botella

Lo sé y porque bebió – pregunto Runo y vio que Dan se paro y acorralo a Runo desconcertándola

Por tú culpa, porque me enamore de ti – le grito Dan, Runo se sonrojo nunca se espero eso la tomo sin previo aviso. A Runo se le formo un sonrisa y Dan se percato de eso

Qué te parece tan… - decía Dan pero fue interrumpido por los labios de Runo que lo tomaron por sorpresa, Dan la tomo del rostro y profundizo el beso y como Runo se encontraba pegada a la pared se fue dejando caer y terminaron en el suelo besándose

Yo también lo amo – le dijo Runo

* * *

**Shun y Alice**

Alice no le había dirigido la palabra a Shun durante el resto del día y Shun trato de hacer las paces

Alice no te enfades conmigo – decía Shun rogándole a Alice, pero esta lo evadía

No quiero hablar contigo – dijo Alice mientras subía las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto, Shun que iba detrás de ella la vio entrar a su habitación y le cerró la puerta en la cara

Alice abre la puerta – grito Shun mientras la golpeaba

No – le grito esta

La voy a derribar – la amenazo Shun

Haz lo que se te plazca – le desafío Alice

Te lo advertí – le grito Shun dio unos pasos atrás y la tiro, Alice se asusto y Shun entró y cargo a la peli naranja y se la llevo a la sala

SHUN BAJAME, BAJAME – gritaba y pataleaba Alice, hasta que llegaron a la sala y Shun la aventó al sofá y se puso arriba de ella.

Alice escúchame a mi no me gusta Fabia yo solo te amo a ti – dijo Shun y Alice se sonrojo

Perdón por no confiar en ti – dijo Alice apenada

Yo también me pondría celoso – dijo Shun burlándose lo que provoco la risa de Alice y Shun la beso.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo lo lamento pero estoy algo corta de imaginación a todos nos pasa**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	10. Un amor y un problema

**Hola amigos aquí sigo con este fic que he descuidado y que debo actualizar ya que según mi agenda debería ir por el capítulo 13 o 14 T.T**

**Shun: Ya no llores y escribe **

**Yo: No lloro por eso lloro porque me acabo de pegar en mi muñeca que tengo lastimada**

**Shun: Ahhhhhh era eso O_O!**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

Runo que seguía en casa de Dan lo seguía besando y este hacía lo mismo, pero se desmayo

Dan – pregunto Runo y vio que el chico tenía los ojos cerrados – será mejor irme

Runo se levantó, pero antes de retirarse levanto a Dan y lo puso en el sofá le dio un último beso y salió de su casa con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente **

Alice se encontraba en la cama de Shun ya que como había roto la puerta de su cuarto y que para colmo al terminar de derrumbarla hizo un desastre su cuarto el pelinegro le ofreció su cuarto y este se fue a dormir a la sala

Me porte muy mal con Shun ayer – decía Alice quien ya había despertado – tengo una idea

Alice se paro se baño se cambio y bajo como bala a la cocina

Shun que seguía dormido en el sofá empezó abrir los ojos y se paro y escucho ruidos en la cocina y fue directo ahí y vio que estaba el desayuno servido

Buenos días – dijo Alice que estaba guardando las cosas

Buenos días – le contestó el pelinegro – se supone que yo hago el desayuno

Cambio de papeles – le dijo Alice con una sonrisa – como ayer me comporte muy infantil contigo me sentí mal y decidí hacerte el desayuno y pensé que tal vez estabas enojado

Yo nunca me podría enojar contigo – decía Shun mientras tomaba el rostro de Alice y le daba un beso

Por eso te amo – le dijo Alice

Me voy a bañar para después bajar a desayunar – le dijo Shun mientras se iba

* * *

Runo caminaba un poco distraída ya que recordaba lo que había pasado ayer en la casa de Dan

_*Tal vez y ni se acuerde*_ - pensaba Runo hasta que alguien la tomo desprevenida

Runo – le dijo Keith y esta salto del susto

Keith me asustaste que ocurre – pregunto Runo

Quería hablar contigo – le dijo Keith que estaba alegre

Si dime – le dijo Runo

Quería decirte… - iba a decir Keith pero tocaron el timbre

Me dices terminando las clases te parece – dijo Runo mientras se iba

* * *

**Clase de Español**

Todos estaban reunidos en el salón y al parecer esperando a la maestra

Buenos días alumnos listos para el examen espero se esfuercen ya que es el último – decía Fabia alegre, Alice fingió una sonrisa ya que Fabia no le daba confianza

Fabia empezó a repartir los exámenes y Alice empezó a escribir como era buena para la materia salió del salón fue la primera en salir ya que aparte de que era buena en la materia le daba rabia ver a Fabia aunque según ella decía que no le gustaba Shun, pero por alguna razón en el fondo Alice pensaba que sí

No la soporto – dijo en voz baja Alice y vio como un rubio iba pasando y se detuvo y miro a Alice y empezó acercarse a ella – No

* * *

Alice se puso de pie y empezó a correr y el rubio hizo lo mismo, Alice corrió pero Masquerade ya la estaba alcanzando

Aléjate – le grito Alice

Si claro – dijo Masquerade y Alice empezó a llorar

Masquerade la logró alcanzar y la abrazo para que esta no se escapara

Ahora nadie te puede ayudar –le susurró a Alice y esta se asusto

Alice creía que todo ya estaba perdido, pero sintió como los brazos de Masquerade perdían fuerza y Alice pudo moverse libremente y volteo y vio a Mylene con el puño en alto

Se lo merecía – dijo en voz alta

Mylene, Chan, Gus – decía Alice quien estaba sorprendida

Cuanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo Chan mientras la abrazaba

Que hace el imbécil de Masquerade aquí – pregunto Mylene

Se vino a esta escuela me sigue persiguiendo – dijo Alice que ya se le había pasado el susto

Es persistente – dijo Gus – Y los demás donde están

En examen vamos con ellos – dijo Alice algo alegre

Se fueron a donde estaban los demás y a Masquerade tendido en el piso

* * *

Los demás ya estaban afuera del salón ya había terminado el examen y Alice llego con los demás

Chicos miren quienes están aquí – grito Alice y los demás voltearon y se alegraron al ver quiénes eran

SHADOW – grito Mylene mientras se lanzaba al chico y este la recibía – te extrañe

Yo también Mylene – le contesto Shadow

Gus cuanto tiempo – decía Keith mientras se estrechaban la mano

Si – le contesto

Hola Joe – dijo Chan un poco ruborizada

Hola Chan te ves linda sonrojada sabes – dijo Joe con una sonrisa y la chica desvió la mirada

Vámonos al salón para poder platicar a gusto les parece – dijo Runo

Sí – le contestaron

Y que clase nos toca – pregunto Chan

Les toco en nuestro salón – pregunto Joe – que yo sepa ya no había cupo

Sabes si sobornas a los maestros y les pides que cambien a otros alumnos de grupo y te pongan a ti en su lugar, sirve – dijo Gus

Sobornaron – dijo Keith

Claro debíamos hacerlo – dijo Mylene – Y que clase toca

Inglés – contesto Mirra

_*Ojala y no venga*_ - pensó Runo

* * *

**Clase de Inglés**

Todos seguían entablando conversación excepto Runo quien estaba muy nerviosa hasta que la puerta del salón se abrió

_*Que no sea él, que no sea el*_ - rogaba Runo pero fue mucho pedir

Siéntense por favor – decía un castaño y todos hicieron caso, Dan miro a Runo y esta volteo a otro lado – hoy veremos Passive Voice

La clase siguió Runo no lo miraba y Keith se percato de eso algo andaba mal con ella, hasta que la clase termino

Runo quería ser la primera en salir

Runo puede venir por favor debo hablar con usted – dijo Dan y a la peli azul empezaron a temblarle las piernas

Todos se retiraron del salón y Runo se acerco a Dan quien estaba en el escritorio arreglando sus cosas

Que quiere hablar conmigo – decía Runo que estaba demasiado nerviosa

Ayer…. En mi casa…tú – decía con dificultad Dan – me besaste

Hubo un silencio en el salón y Runo bajo la mirada

Sí lo bese – dijo Runo ruborizada – incluso…usted me dijo

Que te amaba – dijo Dan de golpe y se acerco más a ella – fue eso no es así

Sí – decía Runo que estaba más roja que nunca ya que tenía a Dan demasiado cerca y que provocaba que su respiración de agitara y su corazón latiera más fuerte y empezó a latir más fuerte cuando sintió los labios del castaño posándose sobre los de ellas y se dejo llevar

_*No hay duda lo amo a él*_ - pensaba Runo mientras lo besaba

* * *

Gus que iba caminando se dio cuenta que había olvidado su billetera en el salón y decidió regresar pero cuál sería su sorpresa al entrar

_*Runo esta besando al maestro de inglés*_ - pensó Gus

Cuando se separaron Runo y Dan vieron a Gus que los estaba observando y al parecer asombrado por lo que había presenciado que salió corriendo de ahí

Va hablar – dijo Dan asustado

Yo habló con él podemos hablar terminando las clases – le sugirió Runo

De acuerdo – dijo Dan y Runo salió en busca de Gus

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo chin ya los descubrieron ojala y no habrá la boca (Kunai en la mano)**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	11. Malentendido

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí con un nuevo capítulo de 3 AÑOS CON MI PROFESOR**

**Shun: Hola que tal **

**Yo: Andas de buen humor a que se debe ^^**

**Shun: Alice me hizo el desayuno**

**Yo: Ahhhhhh por eso**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer**

**

* * *

**

Gus que iba caminando se dio cuenta que había olvidado su billetera en el salón y decidió regresar pero cuál sería su sorpresa al entrar

_*Runo esta besando al maestro de inglés*_ - pensó Gus

Cuando se separaron Runo y Dan vieron a Gus que los estaba observando y al parecer asombrado por lo que había presenciado que salió corriendo de ahí

Va hablar – dijo Dan asustado

Yo habló con él podemos hablar terminando las clases – le sugirió Runo

De acuerdo – dijo Dan y Runo salió en busca de Gus

* * *

Gus corrió no creía lo que había presenciado y lo impacto demasiado, Runo iba detrás de él trataba de detenerlo

GUS DETENTE NECESITO HABLAR CONTIGO – grito Runo y Gus volteo y se detuvo

Que me quieres aclarar lo vi todo – dijo Gus algo molesto – estabas besando al profesor

Es que yo… - decía Runo

Tú que – le grito Gus

Estoy enamorada de él y el de mi ayer lo fui a ver y estaba tomado le pregunte porque y me dijo que estaba enamorado de mí – le explico Runo y Gus cambio su actitud a una más sensible – no lo quiero perder no le digas a nadie por favor

Yo no puedo – decía Gus y miró a Runo que estaba desesperada – de acuerdo no diré nada

Gracias- dijo Runo y abrazo al peli azul

* * *

Alice estaba en el salón hablando con los demás y vieron a Runo entrar con Gus

Lamentamos la tardanza – dijo Gus. Alice miró a Runo y noto algo extraño en la chica

Alumnos sentados – dijo Shun que apenas había ingresado al aula y todos le hicieron caso - De acuerdo hoy empezamos como las clases normales ya que acabaron los exámenes me pidieron que les avisara que las boletas se las entregaran el lunes de la semana que viene saquen sus libros y resuelvan las páginas 257 y 258

Todo paso tranquilo y terminaron la actividad hasta que sonó el timbre y todos salieron

Alice puedes venir debo hablar contigo – dijo Shun y Alice fue con él y esperaron a que todos salieran

Que pasa Shun – pregunto Alice

Encontré a Masquerade inconsciente en el piso que paso te hizo algo – decía Shun que por su voz parecía preocupado

Me persiguió pero apareció Mylene y me salvo – dijo Alice y Shun se sintió más tranquilo y se acerco a Alice quedando muy cerca de ella

Sí te persigue de nuevo dímelo que ya se las verá conmigo – le dijo Shun

Pero no puedes pegarle – le dijo de inmediato Alice

Y quien dijo sobre pegarle hay otras maneras aunque debo admitir que tengo ganas de hacer eso – dijo sinceramente Shun

Eres muy protector no soy una niña – dijo Alice

Soy protector por el simple hecho de que te amo – dijo Shun mientras tomaba el rostro de Alice y le daba un beso al que la chica respondió pero tocaron el timbre otra vez

Debo irme nos vemos después – le contesto Alice para después irse

* * *

A Shun se le formo una sonrisa y regreso a su escritorio y empezó a guardar sus cosas pero noto que la puerta del salón se abrió

Alice… - fue lo primero que dijo Shun y noto que era- Fabia

Pensabas que era Alice – pregunto Fabia con curiosidad

No – dijo Shun rápido

Entonces porque… - iba hablar Fabia pero Shun la interrumpió

Que querías – pregunto Shun para que Fabia no lo interrogara

Quería preguntarte si querías salir este sábado – le dijo Fabia

Ahhhhhh – dijo Shun de repente – No sé es que ya tenía planes

Con tu novia – dijo Fabia algo fastidiada

Sí – le respondió Shun

Puede venir me encantaría conocerla – dijo Fabia

No creo que quiera es muy celosa – dijo Shun para que Fabia no siguiera insistiendo

Sabes no creo que tengas novia – le contesto Fabia

Sí tengo para que veas acepto salir contigo y ahí la conoces – dijo Shun pero nadie sabía que había alguien espiando

EL MAESTRO SHUN VA SALIR CON LA MISS FABIA – grito la chica que escuchaba detrás de la puerta, Shun se puso nervioso ya que si llegaba a oídos de Alice iba tener problemas

* * *

El chisme no tardo en llegar a todos los salones y el de Alice no fue una excepción

SHUN SALDRA CON FABIA – grito una chica en el salón de Alice – PASEN EL CHISME

Alice al escuchar eso apretó el lápiz muy fuerte que lo rompió, Ace que estaba entrando al salón vio el acto de Alice y se desconcertó un poco

Todos a sus lugares – dijo Ace y le hicieron caso - _*Le preguntare a Mirra*_

_

* * *

_

La clase siguió y cuando termino Ace le hablo a Mirra

Alice tiene algo – pregunto Ace

Porque lo preguntas – contesto Mirra

La vi rara como enfadada y como Alice vive con Shun yo supongo que… - decía Ace pero lo interrumpieron

ALICE VIVE CON EL MAESTRO SHUN – iba a gritar Mirra pero Ace le tapo la boca

Creí que lo sabías – dijo Ace que estaba confundido

No lo sabía – le dijo Mirra

Pues no hables Shun me mataría – dijo Ace

Pero… - iba a decir Mirra pero los labios de Ace la callaron

No le digas a nadie por favor – dijo Ace – mejor ve a tu salón nos vemos después de clases

* * *

Alice caminaba por los pasillos y por la expresión de su rostro no se veía muy feliz que digamos, Alice paso por el salón de usos múltiples y sintió como la jalaban y la metían al salón y le tapaban la boca y esta forcejeo, para luego sentir como la besaban esta quería zafarse pero al poner sus manos en el rostro de quien la besaba sintió su cabello lacio y corto hasta los hombros

S...Sh…un – decía mientras lo besaba pero recordó lo que había escuchado que lo empujo y le dio una bofetada y Shun prendió la luz

Y esto – decía Shun sobándose la mejilla por el golpe

Como te atreves a besarme de esa forma – le decía Alice enojada

Estás enojada por el rumor que corre verdad – dijo Shun y la peli naranja desvió la mirada – sabía que era eso, Fabia me pidió que saliera con ella, pero le dije que tenía planes con mi novia y me propuso que te llevara para que te conociera ya que no creía que tuviera novia

Decía Shun mientras se acercaba a Alice y la tomaba del rostro para que lo mirara y Alice comprendió

Perdón – dijo Alice y lo abrazo

Y le dije que si te iba a llevar – dijo Shun, Alice abrió los ojos

Shun pero… - iba hablar Alice

Irás pero creo que deberé ponerte una peluca – dijo Shun y Alice se quedo con cara de no pienso ponerme eso

No lo haré – dijo Alice

Quieres que me siga molestando y que tengamos pleitos si ella sabe que tengo novia no se meterá – le dijo Shun y Alice se dio cuenta que tenía razón

Está bien – dijo Alice

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	12. Disfraz

**Hola amigos sigo aquí con el fic que he descuidado mucho y que espero no me quieran matar por eso **

**Shun: Ya no te matara solo escribe**

**Yo: Frío como siempre ¬¬**

**Shun: Ya no se me hace novedad que me hables así **

**Yo: ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer.**

* * *

Estás enojada por el rumor que corre verdad – dijo Shun y la peli naranja desvió la mirada – sabía que era eso, Fabia me pidió que saliera con ella, pero le dije que tenía planes con mi novia y me propuso que te llevara para que te conociera ya que no creía que tuviera novia

Decía Shun mientras se acercaba a Alice y la tomaba del rostro para que lo mirara y Alice comprendió

Perdón – dijo Alice y lo abrazo

Y le dije que si te iba a llevar – dijo Shun, Alice abrió los ojos

Shun pero… - iba hablar Alice

Irás pero creo que deberé ponerte una peluca – dijo Shun y Alice se quedo con cara de no pienso ponerme eso

No lo haré – dijo Alice

Quieres que me siga molestando y que tengamos pleitos si ella sabe que tengo novia no se meterá – le dijo Shun y Alice se dio cuenta que tenía razón

Está bien – dijo Alice – cuando quiere que salgamos

Mañana – dijo Shun y Alice abrió los ojos

Mañana – le dijo esta

Que no escuchaste – le dijo Shun en tono de burla

Pero… pero… - decía Alice

Terminando las clases vamos a comprar una peluca y lo que haga falta para disfrazarte – dijo Shun y Alice asintió – mejor ve a clases nos vemos

Alice ya iba a salir pero antes de hacerlo le dio un beso a Shun

* * *

Cuando Alice salió fue al salón y ahí estaban todos esperándola, Alice al pasar cerca de Mirra vio que la miro un poco extraño pero no le tomo importancia y así siguieron las clases y las chicas debían ir a ver a sus respectivos maestros o digamos novios pero antes de eso

Runo podemos hablar – le dijo Keith y Runo fue con él

De que quieres hablar – pregunto Runo aunque ya sabía de que

Runo hemos sido amigos desde hace unos años y yo… - decía Keith pero fue interrumpido

Keith eres un gran amigo pero yo no te puedo ver como algo más – le dijo Runo siendo totalmente sincera

Hay otro… no es así – le contesto este y Runo le asintió – podría saber quién es

No lo siento pero si te enteras créeme no podríamos ser amigos – le dijo Runo y Keith se confundió iba a contestarle pero Runo se fue corriendo dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y decidió dejarla pero estaba herido

* * *

Mirra se encontraba con Ace y ambos ahora si estaban trabajando no como algunas veces

Ace desde cuando sabías que Alice vivía con el maestro Shun – le pregunto la oji celeste

Desde hace poco me entere cuando fui a su casa – le contesto Ace

Pero dime son… - decía Mirra

Solo comparten el mismo techo es por un asunto de la mamá de Alice – le decía Ace para aclarar

Qué alivio creí que eran novios – dijo Mirra

Y que si lo fueran al fin y al cabo nosotros somos novios – le dijo Ace mientras se acercaba a Mirra y la tomaba de la cintura

Si no hay problema pero de Alice no me creería eso – dijo Mirra mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ace para luego besarlo

* * *

Alice y Shun se encontraban en el centro comercial y se encontraban buscando una peluca

Y de qué color la compro – pregunto Alice ya que quería saber su opinión

No sé – dijo Shun – tu eres la que se la va poner

Qué tal si me vuelvo pelinegra – le dijo Alice con una sonrisa

No te imagino con el cabello negro – le dijo Shun

¿Por qué no? – dijo Alice algo confundida

Porque a mí me gustan las peli naranja – le decía este con un tono seductor y Alice se ruborizo

Aquí no te puedo besar Shun mejor en la casa – le dijo Alice-vayamos por la peluca

Shun se aguanto y fueron por la dichosa peluca Alice, después pasaron a una óptica a comprarle pupilentes y finalmente a comprarle algo de ropa aunque no era necesaria y regresaron a la casa

* * *

Al fin en casa – dijo Alice mientras se tiraba al sillón y tiraba las bolsas al piso

Alice… - le habló el pelinegro y Alice se paro y quedo enfrente de él

Que ocurre – le pregunto la peli naranja

Mañana no irás a la escuela – le dijo Shun

¿Por qué no? –le volvió a preguntar

Porque no creo que te de tiempo para que te cambies y no me gusta andar a las carreras – le contesto Shun y Alice se molesto – y porque tan molesta

Es que apenas habían llegado Mylene, Chan y Gus y quería pasar un rato con ellos – le dijo Alice

Lo siento – le dijo este algo apenado

Ya que – le contesto Alice pero sintió unos labios a los que ella correspondió, Shun la besaba con intensidad que ya se encontraban en el piso y entonces dejo de besarla y empezó hacerle cosquillas a Alice y esta se reía – basta, basta Shun me duele… el estómago de tanto…reír

Y el pelinegro paro y la ayudo a levantarse

A dormir – le dijo Shun

No soy una niña pequeña para que me des órdenes – le dijo Alice

Soy tu maestro y me debes obedecer – le dijo este en tono de burla

No usted es mi novio, y no estamos en la escuela, no es mi papá y no tengo porque hacerle caso – le decía Alice siguiéndole la corriente

Que altanera – le contesto Shun – pero aún así te amo

Y yo a ti – le dijo Alice para después darle un beso

* * *

Al día siguiente todos estaban extrañados por la ausencia de Alice que se empezaron a preguntar el porqué

Debió se Masquerade – dijo de repente Shadow

No puede ser él, porque él está en el casillero – dijo Joe e hizo que Shadow volteara a verlo

Entonces a que se deberá – pregunto Mylene

Tal vez… se enfermo – dijo Keith

No lo creo si ayer estaba bien – dijo Mirra

Pero nunca se sabe – le contesto Gus

Ya después nos dará una explicación – les dijo Chan

Cierto mejor vayamos a clases – dijo Runo y todos le hicieron caso

_*Y si le pregunto a Shun*_ - pensó Mirra pero si iba y le preguntaba tal vez le incomodaría a Shun

* * *

Por otro lado Alice se estaba poniendo la peluca y se veía en el espejo

No se me ve tan mal el cabello negro – dijo Alice mirándose y esbozando una sonrisa – debo impresionar a Shun y espero que esa Fabia lo deje en paz

* * *

Shun estaba en la sala de maestros y Fabia se le acerco

Listo para salir hoy, ya quiero conocer a tu novia – pregunto Fabia pero lo último lo dijo tratando de sonreír

Sí no te preocupes dentro de unas horas la conocerás – le contesto el pelinegro

De acuerdo nos vemos voy a clase – le dijo Fabia y se fue

Solo faltan 3 horas – decía Shun mientras miraba el reloj de la pared – 3 horas y ya extraño a Alice

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**En el próximo capítulo veremos la transformación de Alice**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS **


	13. La novia de Shun

**Hola amigos como no tengo tarea pues sigo escribiendo, aparte porque la mayoría ya quieren ver a Alice disfrazada**

**Shun: Estoy nervioso…**

**Yo: Relájate no será tan feo **

**Shun: Eso espero porque de ti puedo esperar cualquier cosa ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZO MUCHO, MUCHO, MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

**

* * *

**

Shun estaba en la sala de maestros y Fabia se le acerco

Listo para salir hoy, ya quiero conocer a tu novia – pregunto Fabia pero lo último lo dijo tratando de sonreír

Sí no te preocupes dentro de unas horas la conocerás – le contesto el pelinegro

De acuerdo nos vemos voy a clase – le dijo Fabia y se fue

Solo faltan 3 horas – decía Shun mientras miraba el reloj de la pared – 3 horas y ya extraño a Alice

* * *

Alice se encontraba en la casa ya estaba lista solo se dio un vistazo en el espejo

Nadie me reconocerá – dijo mientras reía – Ni Shun…

Alice se quedo en la sala y prendió el televisor y se puso a ver algo para matar el tiempo

* * *

Era el receso en la escuela y Dan se encontraba en la sala de usos múltiples con Runo y al parecer esos no perdían el tiempo ya que se besaban todo lo que no podían durante el día, la tarde y noche

Te amo – le decía Dan mientras besaba a Runo con intensidad

Y yo a ti – le contestaba la peli azul, pero pararon por un tiempo

Dime le has dicho a alguien aparte de Gus sobre lo nuestro – pregunto Dan

No le he dicho a nadie – le contesto Runo

Ni a Alice – pregunto Dan y llamo la atención de la peli azul

Tampoco a Alice pero que tiene que ver ella – pregunto Runo

Nada como veo que siempre andan juntas creía que le dirías – le decía Dan tratando de buscar una excusa para no regarla

Pues… debería… pero puede que le diga a alguien – pensó Runo pero Dan la volvió a besar haciéndolo callar

* * *

Ya había acabado las clases y Shun ya estaba arrancando su carro pero alguien lo detuvo

Shun nos vemos en la cafetería del centro comercial-le dijo Fabia

Ok, voy a recoger a mi novia – dijo Shun y eso fastidio un poco a Fabia y esta se aparto del vehículo y Shun volvió arrancar el carro y se fue

No me creo lo de tu novia – dijo Fabia mientras cruzaba los brazos

* * *

Alice se encontraba en la sala y escucho el sonido del auto deShun y apago el televisor y se coloco detrás de la puerta. Shun entro y al hacerlo Alice le tapo los ojos y le coloco una venda

Alice… debemos irnos – le decía Shun

Solo quédate quieto a la cuenta de tres te quitas la venda, sale – le dijo animada Alice y Shun no tuvo de otra más que acceder

De acuerdo – le contesto el pelinegro

1…2… y 3 – le dijo Alice, Shun se quito la venda y al ver a Alice era prácticamente irreconocible

Alice tenía el cabello lacio y negro y le llegaba a la cintura y tenía los ojos turquesa, llevaba una blusa de tirantes blanca con una falda de mezclilla que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas y unas botas negras.

Alice… - dijo Shun que estaba atónito

Creo que no deberías llamarme Alice… recuerda que si Fabia sabe mi nombre podría – decía Alice pero Shun la interrumpió

Lo sé, dime como quieres que te llamen – pregunto Shun

Me gusta el nombre de Ashley – le dijo Alice

Pues te llamare Ashley aunque yo prefiero a Alice sabes – le dijo Shun mientras se acercaba a Alice y la tomaba de la cintura

Disculpa pero estas a punto de besar a Ashley – le decía Alice en tono de burla

Pero… yo se que Ashley es Alice – le decía en tono seductor y beso a Alice

Será mejor irnos o Fabia creerá que le mentiste – le dijo Alice y ambos salieron de la casa

* * *

Fabia se encontraba en la cafetería esperando a Shun

Sabía que no tenía novia, creo que tengo una oportunidad – decía Fabia mientras se imaginaba a ella y Shun saliendo

Fabia… - la llamo un pelinegro sacándola de sus pensamientos, pero esta al ver a su acompañante trato de sonreír

_*No era una broma si tiene novia* _- pensó Fabia al ver a una chica pelinegra a su lado tomados de la mano y que esta se encontraba muy apegada a Shun

Hola Shun y hola… ¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunto Fabia mientras intentaba mantener la sonrisa

Mi nombre es Ashley tu eres maestra no es así – dijo Ashley y Fabia le asintió y Shun junto con Ashley se sentaron

Y en que trabajas – le pregunto Fabia

Yo… soy estudiante – le contesto Ashley

Estudiante – repitió Fabia

Sí estudio medicina – le dijo Alice ya que no se le ocurrió otra cosa

¿Cuántos años tienes? – le volvió a preguntar

20 años – le contesto

¿Dónde conociste a Shun? – pregunto Fabia y Ashley se puso nerviosa no sabía que contestar

Nos conocimos cuando en la preparatoria, pero solo éramos amigos hasta que me declare y le pedí que fuera mi novia – intervino Shun salvándola de esa situación – pero mejor dejemos esos interrogatorios vayamos hacer algo no sé

Tienes razón – le dijo Ashley mientras abrazaba el brazo de Shun y Fabia se moría de celos por dentro

_*Maldita* _- pensaba Fabia - _*No permitiré que te quedes con él* _

_*Trata de mantenerte feliz no te salgas de tus casillas Alice*_ - se decía mentalmente

Y a donde quieren ir – pregunto Shun

Vamos al cine – sugirió Ashley

Pues vamos, Fabia – dijo Shun y todos fueron en dirección al cine

Shun compraba las entradas y Alice y Fabia estaban en un silencio un poco incómodo

Ya tengo las entradas, vamos a la sala – dijo Shun para llamar la atención de ambas y se fueron con él

* * *

Dan y Runo estaban en la plaza y vieron a Shun entrar al cine acompañado de dos mujeres una si la reconoció Dan ya que era Fabia pero la otra que era una pelinegra que iba de la mano de Shun

Shun engaña a Alice – dijo Dan en alta y Runo se quedo atónita

De que hablas me quieres decir que Shun y Alice son… - Runo estaba sorprendida

No es cierto olvídalo – decía Dan que ya la había regado

Dime la verdad – le exigió Runo y Dan no tuvo opción

Es que ellos dos son novios- dijo finalmente Dan

Porque Alice no me dijo nada – dijo Runo algo triste

Runo tuno le ibas a decir sobre lo nuestro, creo que deberás decirle a Alice que viste a Shun con otro porque si yo lo hago Shun me matara – dijo Dan algo decepcionado por lo que vio

Sí yo le diré – dijo Runo mientras tomaba a Dan de la mano

Y si los vigilamos un rato para estar seguros que tal si es su prima – puso la duda Dan

De acuerdo –contesto Runo y esperaron un rato

* * *

Estaban en la sala y la función empezó pero la película tardo mucho y cuando salieron vieron que ya era tarde y Fabia se fue dejando a Shun y Alice solos

Al fin se largo – dijo Alice dando un suspiro

Sí se la creyó creo que ya no nos molestara – le dijo Shun y la tomo de la cintura

Shun, sabes que aquí no – le dijo Alice – puede que haya un alumno y…

Recuerda que estas disfrazada nadie sabe que eres tu Alice – le decía Shun y Alice lo beso, Dan y Runo quienes los estaban viendo no creyeron lo que veían a Shun besando a otra

Shun si la engaña – dijo Dan quien estaba en shock

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Al parecer hay otro problema**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	14. Aclarando las cosas

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí con otro capítulo de 3 años con mi profesor se que algunos me quieren matar porque la tengo muy descuidada y les pido una disculpa**

**Shun: Aparte porque tiene que estudiar para los exámenes**

**Yo: Exacto ¬¬ me da flojera el simple hecho de agarrar un libro y repasar**

**Shun: Por suerte soy maestro**

**Yo: Cállate Kazami ¬¬**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Estaban en la sala y la función empezó pero la película tardo mucho y cuando salieron vieron que ya era tarde y Fabia se fue dejando a Shun y Alice solos

Al fin se largo – dijo Alice dando un suspiro

Sí se la creyó creo que ya no nos molestara – le dijo Shun y la tomo de la cintura

Shun, sabes que aquí no – le dijo Alice – puede que haya un alumno y…

Recuerda que estas disfrazada nadie sabe que eres tu Alice – le decía Shun y Alice lo beso, Dan y Runo quienes los estaban viendo no creyeron lo que veían a Shun besando a otra

Shun si la engaña – dijo Dan quien estaba en shock

Nunca creí que el maestro Shun engañara a mi mejor amiga – decía Runo furiosa que quería golpear a Shun pero Dan la sostuvo

Tranquila no te preocupes, hablaré con él esto no se puede quedar así – dijo Dan decidido y Runo confió totalmente en el

* * *

En el centro comercial para ser exactos en la cafetería se encontraba un rubio con la mirada opaca y un chico peli azul escuchando su triste anécdota

Runo… no siente lo mismo – decía Keith con dificultad – y ni siquiera me dijo de quien estaba enamorada

_*Sí supieras que es el profesor de inglés*_ - pensaba Gus desviando la mirada

NI SIQUIERA ME ESCUCHAS – le grito Keith ya que se sentía ignorado

No Keith, si te escuchaba solo que yo creí que Runo sentía los mismo, no me habías dicho por chat que la habías besado y esta no te dijo nada – explicaba Gus y Keith se calmo un poco

Pues me mintió porque no me dijo en ese instante antes de que me hiciera ilusiones – le decía Keith exaltado ya que estaba dolido por el rechazo de la peli azul

Olvídala… - le dijo Gus y Keith se llevo la mano al rostro

COMO VOY A OLVIDARLA ME ENAMORE DE ELLA, IDIOTA – le grito Keith y ahora espanto a Gus que se cayó de la silla pero al levantarse vio a Dan y Runo tomados de la mano y se les quedo viendo

AHORA QUE MIRAS – le volvió a gritar e iba a voltear pero Gus le lanzo una galleta que estaba en el piso y como Keith ya estaba molesto se acerco a él y le dio un golpe y eso fue tiempo suficiente para que Dan y Runo se fueran

_*Ya paso el peligro*_ - decía Gus mientras daba un suspiro y se sobaba la cabeza del golpe

Ya mejor vámonos – dijo el rubio pagando la cuenta y tomo el camino por el cual Dan y Runo habían pasado y Gus lo jaló de la chaqueta

Mejor vamos por acá quiero checar un nuevo juego para XBOX 360 – decía Gus nervioso

* * *

Shun y Alice ya habían llegado a la casa y apenas llegando Alice se deshizo de la peluca dejando ver su anaranjado cabello

Que día más pesado – decía Alice mientras tiraba la peluca por un lado

Cierto, deberíamos tomar un ducha – decía el pelinegro tomándola de la cintura y susurrándoselo de una manera muy seductora

Pervertido no me meteré a tomar una ducha contigo – grito ruborizada la joven

Y quien dijo que debíamos tomarla juntos, dije que deberíamos tomar una ducha más no dije que los dos juntos en la ducha, mira ahora quien es la pervertida – decía Shun mientras se reía

Tonto – le dijo Alice mientras inflaba los cachetes aún ruborizada

Ya pues lo siento – se disculpaba Shun mientras la volteaba para que quedaran de frente para después besarla

Sabes, si me gustaría que tomáramos una ducha juntos – dijo Shun provocándola

QUE DICES – grito ahora sí, totalmente ruborizada

Adoro las muecas que haces – le dijo Shun mientras la soltaba y se echaba a reír

Ven aquí – decía Alice mientras lo empezaba a corretear por toda la casa

* * *

Adoro mi vida – gritaba de felicidad una chica de ojos celestes – no puedo pedir más tengo a mi familia y a mi querido…

Y a tu querido que… - decía Keith mientras entraba medio molesto a la casa

Y a mi querido… - decía y trataba de pensar en un nombre – a mi querido HERMANO – ahora se lanzo a él y lo abrazo

Normalmente Keith cuando abrazaba a Mirra la abrazaba de tal modo que la levantaba pero ahora no lo hizo cosa que extraño a Mirra

Te pasa algo – le preguntaba Mirra a su hermana con cara de preocupación

Nada… Mirra – le decía Keith sin ganas

Keith te conozco lo suficiente como para darme cuenta que algo tienes dímelo, acaso no me tienes confianza – decía Mirra ahora triste

Como es posible que sepas cuando algo me pasa – decía Keith

Porque eres mi hermano – le dijo Mirra mientras lo abrazaba

De acuerdo… te lo diré es por… - decía Keith para empezar con la historia

* * *

En la mañana apenas Shun cruzo la puerta de la sala de maestros fue jalado por cierto castaño que se lo llevo hasta un salón vacío

Ahora a ti que te pasa te puedo demandar por agresión – le decía de manera divertida Shun

Porque engañas a Alice – le grito el castaño y el pelinegro se confundió y se acordó

Ahhhhhh… hablas de la pelinegra que estaba conmigo, se llama Ashley – le contesto Shun de una manera tranquila

Y ahora eres un cínico, hasta me dices su nombre – decía Dan haciendo drama

Ella es Alice – le dijo Shun

Y ahora que me dirás que la amas… - seguía hablando Dan ignorando lo que decía Shun

Ella es Alice – le volvió a repetir Shun

Pero estaban dándose un besote en medio centro comercial – seguía el castaño sin tomar en cuenta al pelinegro

ELLA ES ALICE, IMBÉCIL – le grito ya harto el pelinegro de tanto repetírselo

Ella es Alice – decía en voz baja Dan

Sí esa pelinegra era Alice, se tuvo que disfrazar porque Fabia me invito al cine y quería que llevara a mi novia y tuve que disfrazar a Alice para que Fabia deje de causarle celos a Alice y aparte deje de coquetearme – le explicaba Shun

Ahora te crees todo un galán – decía Dan burlándose de Shun

Sabes eso ya no me agrado – le dijo serio el pelinegro

* * *

Alice entro al salón feliz de la vida ya que al fin Fabia ya no se le insinuaría a Shun

Hola chicos – dijo Alice animada

Todos al voltear se le quedaron mirando y la peli naranja se sintió extraña

Que ocurre – pregunto Alice ya que no sabía porque la miraban tanto

Alice… - decía Joe

Aja – le decía Alice

Tus… - ahora era Shadow

Mis que… - decía Alice

TUS OJOS SON AZULES – grito Chan, Mylene y Runo

Mis ojos… denme un espejo – gritaba Alice

Ten… - decía Mylene sacando un espejo

NO PUEDE SER OLVIDE QUITARME LOS PUPILENTES – grito Alice

Que… - dijeron todos

Para que te pusiste pupilentes – decía Shadow algo confundido

Es que…me dio curiosidad…me pregunte como me vería con los ojos azules y me compre los pupilentes – dijo Alice y todos se quedaron desconcertados

Ok, pensaremos que fue eso – dijo Joe

Por cierto saben donde esta Keith – pregunto Gus

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Ahora esperemos que Fabia no quiera separar a Shun y Alice o mejor dicho a Shun y Ashley XD**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS**


	15. Examenes

**Hola mis queridos amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con esta historia ya que vi que comentaron mucho y pues me dio ganas para seguir escribiendo**

**Shun: Aparte de que la señorita no quiere estudiar para su examen de matemáticas ¬¬**

**Yo: Son aburridas ^^**

**Shun: Me estás diciendo aburrido, sabes, YO SOY MAESTRO DE MATEMÁTICAS**

**Yo: Cierto se me olvido ^^!**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho.**

* * *

Alice entro al salón feliz de la vida ya que al fin Fabia ya no se le insinuaría a Shun

Hola chicos – dijo Alice animada

Todos al voltear se le quedaron mirando y la peli naranja se sintió extraña

Que ocurre – pregunto Alice ya que no sabía porque la miraban tanto

Alice… - decía Joe

Aja – le decía Alice

Tus… - ahora era Shadow

Mis que… - decía Alice

TUS OJOS SON AZULES – grito Chan, Mylene y Runo

Mis ojos… denme un espejo – gritaba Alice

Ten… - decía Mylene sacando un espejo

NO PUEDE SER OLVIDE QUITARME LOS PUPILENTES – grito Alice

Que… - dijeron todos

Para que te pusiste pupilentes – decía Shadow algo confundido

Es que…me dio curiosidad…me pregunte como me vería con los ojos azules y me compre los pupilentes – dijo Alice y todos se quedaron desconcertados

Ok, pensaremos que fue eso – dijo Joe

Por cierto saben donde esta Keith – pregunto Gus

No, ahora que lo dices – decía Chan mirando a todos lados y Runo bajo la cabeza

Alice creo que deberías quitarte los pupilentes – le sugirió Shadow

Sí lo sé pero, quiero conservarlos y no tengo el estuche para ponerlos – explicaba Alice

Entonces ponte mis lentes para que nadie lo note o quieres que te vean con los ojos azules – pregunto Dan y Alice se quedo pensando

Sí préstamelos – contesto la peli naranja y Dan le entrego sus lentes que eran de sol para que nadie viera que tenía sus ojos azules

Perfecto ahora vamos a clase – dijo Joe quien ya iba adelante

No esperaremos a Keith y Mirra – pregunto Gus

Ya nos alcanzaran y no falta mucho para que toquen – dijo Alice mirando su reloj de pulso

De acuerdo – dijo Gus y todos se fueron directo al salón

* * *

Para su desgracia a la primera hora les tocaba clase de español aunque Alice creía que a Fabia le seguía gustando Shun a pesar de que Fabia ya supiera que tenía novia.

Alumnos pueden tomar asiento, por favor – decía Fabia mientras cerraba la puerta del salón y al mirar a todo el grupo noto a cierta chica con lentes de sol - ¿Por qué traes esos lentes?

Disculpa es que dormí tarde y tengo ojeras – ponía de excusa Alice y fingía que estaba medio dormida

Ok… - dijo no muy convencida Fabia – iniciemos ya califique sus exámenes y debo decir que salieron muy bien, en especial tú Alice fuiste la única que saco 10 – al decir eso lo hacia un poco molesta y Alice se percato

_*Ahora estoy convencida me odia…no importa dijo que saque 10 una calificación a mi favor Shun deberá darme un Ipod*_ - decía Alice y sonreía al pensar la último

* * *

Shun se encontraba en la sala de maestros teniendo una pequeña charla con Ace y Dan platicándoles lo ocurrido.

Así que la disfrazaste – decía Ace mientras reía en voz baja

Sí…tuve que hacerlo para que Fabia me dejara en paz – explicaba el pelinegro

A ver si ahora te deja – decía Dan mientras calificaba los últimos exámenes que le quedaban, Shun volteo a ver y vio el de Alice y se sorprendió ya que vio un 10 enorme en ese examen

Dan, Alice sacó 10 – pregunto el pelinegro quien no se la creyó

Alice, si saco 10 me sorprendió por… - decía el castaño

Ace puedes decirme cuanto sacó Alice en historia – decía nervioso el pelinegro

Claro en eso Ace saco su carpeta y busco el de Alice y cuando lo encontró se lo entrego a Shun, el pelinegro al ver la calificación se quedo sin habla

_*Diablos también sacó 10 y para mi mala suerte sacó 9.6 en matemáticas_* - pensaba Shun y se desilusionó ya que él quería que Alice fuera su sirvienta

* * *

Apenas había pasado media hora de clase de español y alguien toco la puerta

Sí pase – dijo Fabia y se puso ver a un rubio acompañado por una chica de ojos celestes

Podemos pasar – decía Keith

Sí pasen a que se debe la tardanza – pregunto la peli azul

Nos quedamos dormidos – dijo el rubio y Fabia los dejo pasar

Keith para su mala suerte se sentaba al lado de Runo que al pasar por su lugar solo le desvió la mirada y esta se sintió mal, Mirra al ver la escena se sintió de la misma forma, pero ella sabía que no debía meterse en ese asunto ya que no era de su incumbencia

_*Ojala y se arregle este asunto*_ - pensaba Mirra

* * *

La clase de español termino y tocaba matemáticas Alice estaba nerviosa ya que les darían los exámenes

Sé que reprobé – decía la peli naranja mientras se dejaba caer a su banca – por cierto Keith a que se debió tu retraso

Me dormí – dijo en seco el rubio

No te creo, eres muy puntual – decía Shadow

Pues siempre existe una primera vez – seguía con su tono Keith

Ya no discutan – intervino Mirra

A tu lugar Shadow – decía Mylene jalándolo de la oreja

Duele, duele… - repetía el peliblanco

Runo se acerco a Alice y le susurró algo en el oído que la peli naranja al escuchar eso se quedó en shock

_*Como sabe eso*_ - se dijo Alice nerviosa

Dejen de hacer relajo y siéntense ya tengo sus exámenes, si no se sientan o si no se callan les bajare un punto a su calificación – hizo su aparición cierto pelinegro y todos se sentaron de volada – Bien diré sus nombre y pasan a recoger su examen

Cada nombre que decía Shun, el alumno se paraba nervioso al ver la calificación se tapaban la boca y otros querían quemar el examen lo que provoco que Alice se sintiera nerviosa

Alice… - dijo Shun y la peli naranja se paro, Shun le dio su examen y al ver su calificación grito

SI SAQUE 9.6 QUE FELICIDAD – grito la chica

SI QUE FELICIDAD SACO 8.6 YA QUE DIJE QUE EL QUE GRITARA LE IBA BAJAR UN PUNTO A SU CALIFICACIÓN – dijo Shun que por dentro se moría de la risa ya que la peli naranja lo miró de una manera poco agradable

ESO NO ES JUSTO – grito Alice

QUIERE UN 7, SEÑORITA ALICE – le decía Shun para provocarla más y Alice se calló

_*Según son novios y parecen unos niños*_ - decía una peli azul para sí misma mientras se reía un poquito y Runo se empezó a imaginar a Dan haciendo lo mismo que Shun solo que en vez de Alice fuera ella

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJEN REVIEWS ^^**


	16. Gane la apuesta

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con un capítulo más de esta historia me pidieron que le pusiera una pareja a Fabia no se si ustedes estén de acuerdo denme su opinión **

**Yo: ¿Por qué le bajaste un punto a Alice?**

**Shun: Ella grito ^^**

**Yo: ¬¬ abusivo**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Cada nombre que decía Shun, el alumno se paraba nervioso al ver la calificación se tapaban la boca y otros querían quemar el examen lo que provoco que Alice se sintiera nerviosa

Alice… - dijo Shun y la peli naranja se paro, Shun le dio su examen y al ver su calificación grito

SI SAQUE 9.6 QUE FELICIDAD – grito la chica

SI QUE FELICIDAD SACO 8.6 YA QUE DIJE QUE EL QUE GRITARA LE IBA BAJAR UN PUNTO A SU CALIFICACIÓN – dijo Shun que por dentro se moría de la risa ya que la peli naranja lo miró de una manera poco agradable

ESO NO ES JUSTO – grito Alice

QUIERE UN 7, SEÑORITA ALICE – le decía Shun para provocarla más y Alice se calló

_*Según son novios y parecen unos niños*_ - decía una peli azul para sí misma mientras se reía un poquito y Runo se empezó a imaginar a Dan haciendo lo mismo que Shun solo que en vez de Alice fuera ella

Eso es injusto – decía Alice haciendo un berrinche

Quiere que la repruebe – le contesto Shun y Alice se fue a sentar

Bien, ahora todos saquen su libro en la página 204 – decía Shun mientras lo anotaba en el pizarrón y Alice le lanzaba una mirada asesina

La clase transcurrió y ya habían dado el toque para salir de clase todos salieron y Alice fue la última

Alice… - decía Shun acercándose a la chica

No me hables Shun – le contesto de una manera muy fría Alice

No te enojes, no te bajare el punto solo estaba aburrido – le contesto Shun mientras reía

Que linda manera de divertirte – le contesto Alice

Ya que te parece si te llevo a comer un helado, que dices – le propuso Shun

Sí… - le contesto ahora alegre Alice abrazando al pelinegro

* * *

Pasaron las clases y Alice se sentía feliz de la vida ya que había pasado todas las materias ahora estaban en clase de Inglés y ahora era Runo la que se sentía nerviosa

Buenos días alumnos, aunque ya es la 1 – decía Dan mirando su reloj – No importa les voy a entregar sus exámenes

Todos ponían cara de susto (y quien no yo saque 7 T.T)

No se preocupen nadie reprobó – decía Dan dándoles un alivio a todos - Eso sí hubieron 3 calificaciones con 10 y ellos son Keith, Alice y Runo

Alice y Runo gritaron de felicidad y a Keith no le importo

Keith no estás feliz – le hablo Runo para mínimo dirigirle palabra

No – le contesto de una manera muy fría y el castaño se percato

Los 3 mencionados pasaron a recoger sus exámenes después fue mencionando a los demás, revisaron el examen y al fin termino la clase, Runo sele acerco a Dan

Dan puedo hablar contigo – le habló Runo

Que pasa – le pregunto el castaño

Keith me ha estado evadiendo ya que lo rechacé y el quiere saber de quién estoy enamorada y no puedo decirle que eres tu no quiero perder a un amigo pero tampoco quiero que me alejen de ti – decía Runo ahora con una lágrima recorriendo su rostro

Esto… es muy difícil – decía el castaño ahora nervioso

Que hago – ahora la chica lloraba y el castaño la abrazaba

No me quedará de otra que hablar con él y decirle la verdad – decía Dan y Runo abrió los ojos del asombro

No Dan sabes lo que eso quiere decir – decía Runo mirándolo a los ojos

Lo sé pero estas perdiendo a un amigo y esto es por mí – decía el castaño – tratare de convencerlo para que no hable – en eso Dan salió del salón dejando a Runo

* * *

Las clases terminaron y Alice se fue con Shun por un helado como el pelinegro le había prometido

Shun gane la apuesta me debes comprar algo – decía Alice mientras Shun manejaba

Lo sé, así que cuando salgamos de la heladería vamos a comprar lo que quieras – le decía Shun – por cierto que es lo que quieres

Un IPOD – le dijo Alice feliz y Shun abrió los ojos

_*Ahora me arrepiento de haber apostado, y aquí se va mi paga de este mes*_ - pensaba Shun – de acuerdo ganaste limpiamente

Alice solo esbozaba una sonrisa

* * *

Por otro lado Keith le decía a Mirra que la iba a buscar a las 5 de la tarde ya que Mirra se quedaba con Ace, pero apareció un castaño

Keith pudo hablar contigo – decía Dan y el rubio se desoriento

Sí profesor – decía Keith y dejo a Mirra

* * *

Ambos fueron al salón de inglés pero el salón fue invadido por un profundo silencio

De que quería hablar – habló Keith para romperlo

Runo me dijo que has estado muy distante con ella – hablaba el castaño – ya que tuvieron un pleito

Como sabe – le contesto Keith – y porque Runo le platico de eso

Yo la asesoro y nos volvimos amigos – decía Dan – ella me cuenta todo y me comento que no quería perder a un amigo en pocas palabras tú, además me dijo que tú quieres saber de quién está enamorada

SI LO QUIERO SABER, NO PUEDO CREER QUE RUNO ME DEJO HACER ILUSIONES PORQUE NO SOLO ME DIJO A QUIEN AMABA Y ME EVITABA TODO ESTE DOLOR – gritaba Keith y se llevaba las manos a la cabeza

Yo te diré de quien está enamorada – decía Dan y Keith abrió los ojos todavía ocultando su rostro entre sus manos

Dígame – decía Keith que ya estaba muerto de la duda

La persona de la que está enamorada Runo….soy yo – dijo finalmente Dan, Keith se paró de la silla y lo miro de una manera desafiante

USTED ESTA DE BROMA – le grito Keith tomándolo de la camisa y levantando el puño

NO KEITH NO LE HAGAS NADA – decía una chica de cabellos azules

Ru…no – decían Dan y Keith

* * *

Escoge el IPOD – decía Shun ya que estaban en la tienda

Todos son muy lindos – decía Alice mirando el estante

_*Escoge el más barato*_ - imploraba el pelinegro

Quiero este – decía la peli naranja señalándolo, Shun se acerco y se quedo con la boca abierta

_*6, 599….6, 599…. 6, 599*_ - esos eran los números que pasaban por la cabeza de Shun

Shun te encuentras bien – decía Alice mirándolo

Estoy bien…seis mil quinientos noventa y nueve – decía Shun quien todavía no salía de su estado de shock

Que – dijo confundida la peli naranja

Nada, ya solo pídelo – decía el pelinegro y fue lo primero que hizo Alice - _*antes de que me arrepienta*_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Yo: Shun que tacaño ya ni mi papá ¬¬**

**Shun: Eso dices tú **

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJEN REVIEWS ^^**


	17. Dos verdades

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic ya que al parecer lo han comentado mucho y dicen que Shun es un tacaño**

**Shun: Oye no soy tacaño**

**Yo: Y no rogabas para que Alice escogiera el más barato ¬¬**

**Shun: Olvídalo**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Escoge el IPOD – decía Shun ya que estaban en la tienda

Todos son muy lindos – decía Alice mirando el estante

_*Escoge el más barato*_ - imploraba el pelinegro

Quiero este – decía la peli naranja señalándolo, Shun se acerco y se quedo con la boca abierta

_*6, 599….6, 599…. 6, 599*_ - esos eran los números que pasaban por la cabeza de Shun

Shun te encuentras bien – decía Alice mirándolo

Estoy bien…seis mil quinientos noventa y nueve – decía Shun quien todavía no salía de su estado de shock

Que – dijo confundida la peli naranja

Nada, ya solo pídelo – decía el pelinegro y fue lo primero que hizo Alice - _*antes de que me arrepienta*_

De acuerdo – dijo Alice sonriendo

Ninguno de los dos se percataba de que una joven de ojos verdes y cabellos azules los observaba

_*No es esa Alice*_ - se preguntaba Fabia

* * *

**Por otro lado **

Runo se había metido a la discusión de Dan y Keith y había sorprendido más al rubio

Es una broma verdad…tú no estás enamorada del maestro Dan – decía Keith que no se lo creía

Perdóname Keith pero es verdad – decía Runo con lágrimas

Sabes que por esto pueden correr a Dan de la escuela por andar con una menor de edad – le reprocho Keith

No le digas a nadie por favor yo amo a Dan y no quiero que me separen de él – grito Runo y eso para Keith fue como clavarle una estaca al corazón

Te lo pido Keith no como tu maestro si no como una persona – le decía Dan mientras quitaba la mano de Keith de su camisa

Keith por favor – decía Runo acercándose al rubio

DEJAME – le grito Keith y salió del salón corriendo – va decirle al director

Lo siento Runo yo quería… - decía Dan pero Runo lo abrazo

Tú solo querías arreglar las cosas… lo sé – dijo Runo mientras lloraba

* * *

Keith entro a su casa azotando la puerta y Mirra se asusto al igual que Gus ya que estaba en casa de Keith para hacer un trabajo

Qué te pasa – pregunto el peli azul

Runo y el maestro de Inglés están saliendo – grito Keith mientras se tiraba al piso

Ya te enteraste – dijo en voz baja Gus

Tú lo sabías – grito el rubio tomando a Gus de la camisa – Y NO ME LO COMENTASTE

Se lo prometí a Runo – le contesto este

Le diré al director – grito molesto Keith

NO LO HAGAS – grito Mirra y eso tomo de sorpresa a Keith

Déjalos si ellos se quieren – decía Mirra algo intimidada por su hermano ya que estaba furioso

YO NUNCA ACEPTARE ESO – grito Keith y Mirra empezó a llorar ya que en pocas palabras si él se enteraba que andaba con Ace nunca lo aceptaría

Mirra porque lloras – le pregunto Gus

Es que yo…yo… - decía Mirra mientras se secaba las lágrimas

Si no me quieres contar no importa – le dijo Gus pero Mirra lo tomo del brazo

Te lo diré pero no aquí podemos ir al parque – le pidió Mirra y Gus accedió

* * *

Shun se encontraba en el sofá viendo televisión y Alice muy alegre escuchando música en su nuevo IPOD

Se nota que te diviertes – le dijo el pelinegro mientras le cambiaba a la tele

Sí, me alegro de no ser tu sirvienta – le dijo Alice

A mí me hubiera gustado – le contesto el pelinegro – ya tenía tu uniforme

QUE YA LO TENÍAS – grito Alice

Si está en mi closet si quieres ve a verlo – le aconsejo Shun y Alice fue al cuarto del pelinegro

Alice abrió el closet y sus ojos no creían lo que veía un vestido de sirvienta que la falda era pequeña en pocas palabras era muy atrevido

SHUN KAZAMI QUE ES ESTO – grito Alice que hasta la sala se escuchaba

Un uniforme – le contesto Shun entre risas

SHUN NUNCA ME ABRIA PUESTO ESTO – decía Alice alzando el uniforme

De todas formas te abría obligado ya que abrías perdido – le contesto Shun y Alice bufó molesta – no sé dé que te quejas si al fin y al cabo tú ganaste

Eso es cierto – dijo Alice y se fue a su cuarto y Shun no le tomo importancia

Paso media hora y Shun seguía en la sala viendo la tele cuando sintió que le taparon los ojos

Alice… - decía el pelinegro – déjame ver a gusto la televisión

Seguro que quieres ver la televisión – le pregunto seductoramente la chica

Sí… - le contesto Shun

Lo que te pierdes – le contesto Alice y aparto sus manos del pelinegro, Shun miró a Alice y se quedo embobado ya que se había puesto el uniforme de sirvienta

Alice porque tú…tú – tartamudeaba Shun

Como habías gastado mucho con el IPOD mínimo quería darte una sorpresa y pues me puse es uniforme – le decía Alice algo apenada y el pelinegro se le acerco y la besó

Así que lo hiciste por mí – le susurró el pelinegro

Sí… - le decía algo nerviosa Alice y el pelinegro la volvió a besar

* * *

Que tú andas con el maestro de Historia – decía Gus que estaba en shock

Sí pero no le digas a Keith – le rogó Mirra

Esto será muy fuerte para Keith… Runo con Dan y tú su hermana con Ace – decía Gus – no te preocupes no hablaré si él es la persona que tú amas

Gracias Gus – le dijo Mirra y lo abrazo

Sabes tal vez si le dices a Keith puede que él no le diga nada al director – sugirió Gus

No lo creo al contrario Keith me alejaría de Ace y yo no quiero eso – decía Mirra

Que tú no quieres que… - dijera un joven rubio mientras los tomaba de sorpresa

Keith… - susurró Gus y Mirra

Dime Mirra que es lo que tú no quieres – le volvió a preguntar Keith

Dile la verdad Mirra ya no tiene caso ocultarlo – le dijo Gus a Mirra y esta se puso nerviosa

Verdad… que verdad dime Mirra que cual es esa verdad – le exigió Keith

Keith… Ace y yo somos novios – le grito Mirra y Keith se quedo en shock al escuchar dicha declaración

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Pobre de Keith cuantos problemas**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO piiiiiiiiiiii**


	18. Mentira

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con este fic ya que no tengo nada que hacer y aparte porque en la noche se me vino una idea**

**Shun: Ya no es novedad ¬¬**

**Yo: Sí vas a dar esos comentarios mejor cállate ¬¬**

**Shun: Vale ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Que tú andas con el maestro de Historia – decía Gus que estaba en shock

Sí pero no le digas a Keith – le rogó Mirra

Esto será muy fuerte para Keith… Runo con Dan y tú su hermana con Ace – decía Gus – no te preocupes no hablaré si él es la persona que tú amas

Gracias Gus – le dijo Mirra y lo abrazo

Sabes tal vez si le dices a Keith puede que él no le diga nada al director – sugirió Gus

No lo creo al contrario Keith me alejaría de Ace y yo no quiero eso – decía Mirra

Que tú no quieres que… - dijera un joven rubio mientras los tomaba de sorpresa

Keith… - susurró Gus y Mirra

Dime Mirra que es lo que tú no quieres – le volvió a preguntar Keith

Dile la verdad Mirra ya no tiene caso ocultarlo – le dijo Gus a Mirra y esta se puso nerviosa

Verdad… que verdad dime Mirra que cual es esa verdad – le exigió Keith

Keith… Ace y yo somos novios – le grito Mirra y Keith se quedo en shock al escuchar dicha declaración

QUE, MIRRA COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ESTÉS CON UN PROFESOR ESO ES… INACEPTABLE – grito Keith asustando a Mirra – PRIMERO LO DE RUNO CREI QUE BASTABA Y AHORA TU ME SALES CON LAS MISMAS PINTAS

Al corazón… no se le puede… mandar – decía Mirra mirando a todos lados tratando de evitar la mirada de su hermano que mostraba rabia

Mirra… - decía Keith algo más tranquilo - NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES

Keith… - susurraba Gus

Y EN CUANTO A TI GUS QUE CLASE DE AMIGO ERES… - decía Keith mientras lo veía y Gus se mantuvo firme – NO ME CONTASTE NADA HACERCA DE ESTO

Claro que no te comente nada por dos simples razones… razón número uno lo prometí – decía Gus tranquilo

Y la segunda… - decía Keith

Porque sabía que tú no lo aceptarías y harías esto – le dijo Gus y tenía razón ya que fue lo primero que hizo

Pues le atinaste mañana le diré al director, así que vete despidiendo de él Mirra… - le decía Keith y esta empezó a llorar

NO KEITH – grito Mirra – TÚ NO LE DIRÁS NADA AL DIRECTOR SI LO HACES… SI LO HACES

SI LO HAGO QUE – le grito Keith

VETE OLVIDANDO QUE SOY TU HERMANA – le grito Mirra con todas sus fuerzas y tanto Keith como Gus creyeron haber escuchado mal

NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS – le grito Keith de nuevo pero ahora acompañado por una bofetada provocando que Mirra cayera al piso – YO LO SIENTO NO QUERÍA

Es tarde… - decía Mirra mientras se paraba con la ayuda de Gus – ya no te conozco

Espera – decía Keith pero Mirra salió corriendo

Keith la quería alcanzar pero Gus se interpuso en el camino, el rubio ya le iba lanzar un golpe pero Gus fue más rápido y quedo en tendido en medio parque

No puedo creer que le hayas hecho esto a Mirra – decía Gus con algo de tristeza en sus palabras y se fue dejando a Keith – al igual que Mirra ya no te conozco

* * *

Dan que haremos…Keith le dirá mañana al director – decía Runo angustiada

No lo sé…pero si lo hace… deberé afrontar las consecuencias – decía Dan bajando su cabeza

No Dan yo no me quiero separar de ti – decía Runo mientras lo abrazaba y empezaba a derramar algunas lágrimas

No llores todo tiene una solución – decía Dan mientras correspondía el abrazo

* * *

Ace se encontraba en su casa revisando unos papeles, estaba muy tranquilo todo estaba en silencio y lo acompañaba una buena taza de café

Que paz – decía el oji negro mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café

Esa paz desapareció cuando tocaron a la puerta

Enseguida voy… no haga tanto escándalo – decía Ace ya que golpeaba la puerta y hasta creía que la iba a derribar pero al abrirla se topo con una linda chica que lo abrazo al instante

Ace… mi hermano ya sabe lo de nosotros y le va decir al director – le decía Mirra nervioso y preocupada

Que… pero – decía Ace quien no lo creía

Que haremos – decía Mirra mientras empezaba a llorar

Lo que debí haber hecho desde un principio – decía Ace y Mirra se confundió – enfrentar a tu hermano

NO ACE… ESA FURIOSO Y SERÍA HASTA CAPAZ DE MATARTE – le decía Mirra angustiada y lo cual tensó a Ace

* * *

A la mañana siguiente

Alice se encontraba en el salón como era la primera hora le tocaba clase de Español la que ahora odia y con justa razón

Español… - decía Alice mientras daba un gran suspiro

Alice se adentro al salón todavía no se daba el toque para entrar a clase pero al hacerlo vio a Fabia sentada en el escritorio como si la hubiera estado esperando cosa que le pareció sospechosa, entro dejo sus cosas pero algo la detuvo

Alice puedo hablar contigo – decía Fabia y eso a Alice la tomo sin previo aviso

Sí…_*Que es lo que quiere ahora*_ - se pregunto para sus adentros Alice

Ayer te vi con Shun en el centro comercial y eso me pareció muy extraño…incluso te estaba comprando algo – le decía Fabia y eso para Alice era como un balde de agua fría

_*Nos vio…ahora que le digo*_ - pensaba Alice ahora estaba nerviosa se encontraba en un gran problema

Dime Alice te escucho – le dijo Fabia y Alice dio un suspiro

Se supone que no debo decirlo… pero Shun es mi….tío – dijo finalmente Alice que hasta a ella le pareció raro ya que tú no besas a tu tío o te le vistes de una manera provocativa

Tú tío… - repitió Fabia quien no lo captaba

Sí mi tío, me dijo que no le comentara a alguien por qué pensarían que así me regalaría calificación fácil – decía Alice quien no sabía de dónde sacaba mentiras - _*ni porque soy su novia me regala calificación*_

Es tu tío de parte de quien – seguía Fabia con el interrogatorio

_*Ya deja de preguntar*_ de parte de mi mamá es el hermano menor mi abuela lo tuvo ya algo grande _*qué tontería acabo de decir*_ - pensaba y decía Alice

Eso no l sabía… - dijo Fabia

Ahora lo sabe por favor no le diga a nadie – le pidió Alice

No le diré a nadie una última pregunta – le dijo Fabia y Alice ya estaba harta – conoces a Ashley

_*Que si la conozco yo soy Ashley*_ Sí es la novia de mi tío Shun – decía Alice con una sonrisa - _*llamarlo tío Shun me suena tan extraño* _

Ok, ya puedes irte – le dijo Fabia y Alice salió del salón ahora debía decirle a Shun para que a él no lo tomara de sorpresa por sí Fabia le iba a preguntar

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Ahora ya estamos en serios problemas ^^**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO piiiiiiiiiiii**


	19. Gracias

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí reportándome con un nuevo capítulo de esta historia **

**Shun: Presiento que se avecinan muchos problemas **

**Yo: Sí supieras lo que faltan ^^!**

**Shun: Van haber más**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Tú tío… - repitió Fabia quien no lo captaba

Sí mi tío, me dijo que no le comentara a alguien por qué pensarían que así me regalaría calificación fácil – decía Alice quien no sabía de dónde sacaba mentiras - _*ni porque soy su novia me regala calificación*_

Es tu tío de parte de quien – seguía Fabia con el interrogatorio

_*Ya deja de preguntar*_ de parte de mi mamá es el hermano menor mi abuela lo tuvo ya algo grande _*qué tontería acabo de decir*_ - pensaba y decía Alice

Eso no l sabía… - dijo Fabia

Ahora lo sabe por favor no le diga a nadie – le pidió Alice

No le diré a nadie una última pregunta – le dijo Fabia y Alice ya estaba harta – conoces a Ashley

_*Que si la conozco yo soy Ashley*_ Sí es la novia de mi tío Shun – decía Alice con una sonrisa - _*llamarlo tío Shun me suena tan extraño*_

Ok, ya puedes irte – le dijo Fabia y Alice salió del salón ahora debía decirle a Shun para que a él no lo tomara de sorpresa por sí Fabia le iba a preguntar

* * *

Alice iba corriendo por los pasillos cuando se tropezó con cierto pelinegro que siempre aparecía en sus sueños que por suerte y la atrapo

Ten más cuidado – le dijo Shun mientras la soltaba

Shun qué bueno que te encuentro tengo que decirte algo… hice una tontería – le decía Alice algo agitada

Vamos al salón de usos múltiples – en eso jaló a Alice para adentrarla al salón

* * *

Cierto rubio se encontraba caminando iba molesto tenía fruncido el ceño y cualquiera que se le atravesaba era como si se lo fuera a comer

Hola Keith – saludó Shadow

No fastidies –

Shadow quien estaba con Mylene se quedo en shock por la contestación del rubio quien ya lo iba a enfrentar pero Mylene lo detuvo

Déjalo ya después que se le pase el enojo le hablas – le propuso Mylene y Shadow no se le pudo negar

* * *

Keith iba a paso rápido pero algo lo tomo por la espalda y lo adentro a un salón

Suéltame – grito el rubio y se zafó del agarre y al voltear se topo a alguien que no podía ver ni en pintura – Ace… - iba a soltar un golpe

Yo no lo haría – dijo Dan mientras lo tomaba de la mano – queremos hablar contigo

No importa lo que hagan… le diré al director de hecho iba a su oficina – les recalcó

Sabes que si haces eso Mira no te hablará – Ace habló

Lo mismo con Runo – ahora fue Dan

Eso no me lo impedirá – dijo desafiante

Sabes al corazón no se le puede mandar Keith – habló Ace y Keith soltó una risa

Ahora me dará lecciones de amor… - en eso se puso a reír

Ya perdiste la cordura – le decía Dan mientras lo veía de una manera rara

Y ahora el maestro de ingles psicología – Keith se apresuro y salió del salón

No me habías dicho que harías todo lo posible para que no se fuera – le reprochó Dan a Ace

No hablará –

¿Qué? – no entendía el castaño

Quiere mucho a Mira como para perderla al igual que una amiga –

Espero que tengas razón –

* * *

**En el salón de usos múltiples**

ALICE SABES LO QUE ACABAS DE HACER – grito el pelinegro mientras caminaba de un lado para otro

No se me ocurrió otra cosa – decía Alice

No pudiste decir que era tu hermano… ser tú tío me hace sentir…raro – decía Shun y Alice tiro al piso

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió? –

Al menos nos saca de un problema… así que te pregunto sobre Ashley –

Sí… hasta ahí nos quedamos espero no siga con el interrogatorio… me siento como si hubiera cometido un delito y la policía me asechara –

Fabia es como la policía *quien pensaría que la maestra de español saldría acosadora*-

Ya me debo ir… solo venía avistarte – en eso Alice iba abrir la puerta

Y mi beso – le habló el pelinegro y Alice volteo y se topo con los labios del moreno

Satisfecho –

Sí ya puedes irte – le dijo Shun y Alice salió –

* * *

Keith ya estaba enfrente de la oficina del directo ya llevaba 10 minutos ahí parado y no se atrevía a entrar y no sabía la razón

_SI LO HAGO QUE – le grito Keith_

_VETE OLVIDANDO QUE SOY TU HERMANA – le grito Mirra con todas sus fuerzas_

_No le digas a nadie por favor yo amo a Dan y no quiero que me separen de él – grito Runo_

_Keith por favor – decía Runo acercándose al rubio mientras luchaba por no llorar_

_Sabes al corazón no se le puede mandar Keith – habló Ace  
_

Debo hacerlo… - se repetía mientras recordaba lo que le habían dicho Mira y Runo – no puedo – finalmente el rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo

* * *

Joe estaba en una muy animada conversación con Chan hasta que ciertas chicas se les acercaron muy agitadas

Saben ¿Dónde está Keith? – pregunto Mira

No lo hemos visto – habló Joe –

Shadow me comentó que lo saludó y le dijo "no fastidies", estaba enojado hasta miedo daba según él – intervino Chan

No puede ser – dijo desesperada Runo – debemos encontrarlo

Ha como dé lugar… gracias – dijo Mira y ambas salieron corriendo

Que habrá pasado nunca las había visto así… debe ser algo grave – decía Joe cuando se acordó lo que le había dicho Mira – a no ser que… no ESTA EN GRAVES PROBLEMAS

¿Quién? –

Mira entonces porque Runo también esta así no creo que ella también… - Joe ya estaba confundido y al parecer Chan también

* * *

Shun estaba en la sala de maestros calificando unos trabajos cuando cierta peli azul se le acercó y este solo la miró y volvió a su trabajo

Shun ¿por qué no me contaste lo de Alice? –

No era importante, además no me gusta andar contando mis asuntos personales – le dijo con un tono frío

Ya veo porque el primer día me miró algo feo… al parecer no quería que su tío se relacionará mucho con la nueva maestra de español

_*Aunque en realidad fueron por celos que te miró de esa forma* _- pensó para sus adentros mientras formaba una sonrisa

* * *

Mira y Runo estaban cansadas de tanto correr hasta que vieron a un joven rubio caminar a paso lento que lo tomaron por la espalda

No dije nada – habló Keith – déjenme solo

Las chicas hicieron caso pero no creyeron lo que habían escuchado

Gracias Keith – fueron lo único que alcanzaron a decir

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: Siento que lo hiciste algo corto**

**Yo: Es que estaba descargando los capítulo de Bakugan Mechtanium Surge para quemarlos en un CD**

**Shun: Lo vas a quemar porque salgo yo ^ ^**

**Yo: No de hecho es por Anubias**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Nos vemos **

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. ¿Por qué no te callas?...**


	20. La tranquilidad regresa

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este fic que al parecer se está poniendo interesante lo bueno es que Keith no hablará ^^**

**Shun: Dime estaré metido en problemas**

**Yo: No lo sé Kazami ahora mejor vete a dar clases ¬¬**

**Shun: Te reprobaré**

**Yo: Yo no voy en prepa ni mucho menos en la prepa en la que tú das clases: D**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Mira y Runo estaban cansadas de tanto correr hasta que vieron a un joven rubio caminar a paso lento que lo tomaron por la espalda

No dije nada – habló Keith – déjenme solo

Las chicas hicieron caso pero no creyeron lo que habían escuchado

Gracias Keith – fueron lo único que alcanzaron a decir y el rubio solo alzo la mano queriendo dar a entender un de nada y ambas solo sonrieron

Debo decirle a Dan –

Y yo a Ace –

En eso ambas chicas fueron a correr a buscarlos, Keith se detuvo y volteo y solo las vio correr muy animadas aunque para él no fuera algo muy agradable

_*Amo a Runo pero ella ama a Dan, mi hermana está enamorada de Ace… y yo ando como un lobo solitario pero no me debo interponer en el amor… es muy fácil decirlo pero resulta ser muy doloroso*_ - pensó Keith para sus adentros y el rubio decidió seguir su camino

* * *

Las clases fueron transcurrieron de una manera normal aunque algo pesadas para Keith en especial por Historia e Ingles pero de ahí no hubo más, Dan y Ace daban su clase felices de la vida por la buena noticia que le habían dado Runo y Mira. Alice se concentraba más en Shun que en la clase y eso no pasaba desapercibido por el pelinegro

Así que las funciones trigonométricas son Sin, Cos, Tan…. – decía el pelinegro mientras las anotaba en el pizarrón y Alice solo se le quedaba mirando como si estuviera en el cielo

Señorita Alice… nos haría el favor de pasar y decirnos el ángulo del triángulo que está en el pizarrón – le dijo Shun sacándola de su trance y al parecer en el fondo se moría de la risa – en que está pensando el próximo semestre, problemas personales o su… novio

Para Alice fue un balde de agua fría pero solo esbozo una sonrisa

Ninguno de los 3 que menciono profesor – le contesto mientras le quitaba el gis de la mano y empezaba a resolver el problema – Listo…

Shun se quedo sorprendido ya que lo había resuelto correctamente

Esta mal… - dijo Shun y Alice se quedo estática

Profesor está bien – habló Shadow ya que él era bueno en las matemáticas (sé que tiene cara de loco pero todos somos buenos en algo XD)

Vete a firmar – le grito Shun

Shadow solo… - decía Mylene

De acuerdo Shadow al parecer la señorita Mylene la va acompañar vayan a firmar –

Pero… -

Y anotaran rete al profesor y le conteste de mala manera –

Que eso no es… -

Y que seguí así por no querer firmar –

En eso sonó el timbre lo cual fue un gran alivio para Shadow y Mylene quienes salieron corriendo y al parecer todos hicieron lo mismo y al final solo quedaron Shun y Alice en el salón

* * *

Al parecer es una linda forma de divertirte – decía Alice mientras sonreía

Estaba aburrido –

Ahora dime me enseñaras mi error del "problema" –

Claro después de todo para eso están los maestros no es así – le decía de manera seductora y la tenía tomada de la cintura y ya estaba a punto de besarla

Shun… - habló cierta chica peli azul quien miro rápido al pelinegro

Gracias tío – grito Alice algo nerviosa mientras lo abrazaba – ERES EL MEJOR TÍO DEL MUNDO POR ESO TE QUIERO

Sí… lo sé – contesto nervioso – ten…

Shun le daba dinero a Alice para que se fuera y se quedo solo con Fabia

Al parecer la consciente… - decía Fabia con una sonrisa –

Sí verdad es mi sobrina la única *_que no se gaste el dinero y si se lo gasta que me guarde el cambio*_ - decía Shun quien ya estaba más tranquilo

Ya veo… y Ashley como esta –

Ashley… - dijo Shun confundido y recordó – está bien he pasado mucho tiempo con ella

Y le cae bien a Alice –

Que si le cae bien… son excelentes amigas *porque son la misma persona* -

Qué te parece si salimos los 4 juntos –

4 juntos… a que te refieres – decía nervioso el pelinegro

Ashley, Alice tú y yo…– al final se señalo – este sábado

Lo siento pero no puedo le prometí a Alice que la llevaría al cine y no puedo fallarle – se excusaba y Fabia iba hablar pero decidió seguir – y el domingo voy a salir a cenar con Ashley

Al parecer tienes una agenda muy ocupada –

La verdad es que sí… no sé cómo puedo concentrarme en varias cosas a la vez… me tengo que ir -

En eso el pelinegro salió prácticamente corriendo del salón de clases para que Fabia no lo atormentara con tantas preguntas

* * *

Entonces eso fue lo que paso… todavía no me la creo… Keith no dijo nada – decía un asombrado Joe por lo que le platicaba Mira

Si mi hermano no habló – decía Mira dando un gran suspiro – eso me da mucha tranquilidad

Me alegro mucho por ti y también por Runo – decía Joe esbozando una sonrisa

Y ya le dijiste a Chan… que te gusta –

El rostro de Joe se empezó a poner más rojo que un semáforo o un tomate y Mira solo hacia una leve risita por el cambio en el rostro de Joe

No sé de que hablas a mi no me gusta –

No mientas Joe… se que te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo recuerdas cuando andaba con ese tal Takashi y te morías de los celos siempre que lo veías le hacías muecas te molestaba –

Ya dejemos ese tema –

Vale dejare de molestarte y mejor vamos con los demás- decía Mira mientras lo jalaba

* * *

Así que dices Mylene quieres salir el sábado conmigo – le preguntaba Shadow

No lo sé… -

Vamos di que sí… -

Y a nosotros no piensas invitarnos – pregunto Chan quien estaba sentada con Gus

Bueno ustedes también – le contesto Shadow

Súper – dijeron Chan y Gus mientras chocaban sus manos

Hola chicas que hacen – decía Mira

Vamos a salir el sábado quieres venir – pregunto Chan

Por supuesto que sí verdad Joe –

Este….este – tartamudeaba y Mira lo pellizco y – SI IRÉ… SI IRÉ

Mira lo dejo y Joe se quedo adolorido pero mínimo pasaría un buen rato con Chan

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado **

**Shun: Esta de Fabia si es un policía por dios me interroga**

**Yo: Porque crees que me cae mal ¬¬**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO….Anubias sin camisa es tan sexy (Shun: ¡Oye! ¬¬) no te metas en mi buzón…**


	21. Mi Destino

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este fic que al parecer se ha puesto algo triste lo digo por nuestro pobre Keith T.T**

**Shun: Ha sufrido demasiado lo compadezco**

**Yo: Enserio Shun te sientes mal por nuestro querido Keith**

**Shun: Ahhhhhh…NO ^^**

**Yo: GRRRRRRRR…. Anubias da los agradecimientos el maestro ya me amargo el día ¬¬**

**Anubias: Sakari y todos nosotros les AGRADECEMOS SUS REVIEWS DEBERÁS**

**Yo: Empezaste a ver Naruto verdad Anubias ¬¬**

**Anubias: No como crees *nervioso***

**Yo: ****BIENVENIDO AL CLUB ANUBIAS no les quitamos más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Bueno ustedes también – le contesto Shadow

Súper – dijeron Chan y Gus mientras chocaban sus manos

Hola chicas que hacen – decía Mira

Vamos a salir el sábado quieres venir – pregunto Chan

Por supuesto que sí verdad Joe –

Este….este – tartamudeaba y Mira lo pellizco y – SI IRÉ… SI IRÉ

Mira lo dejo y Joe se quedo adolorido pero mínimo pasaría un buen rato con Chan, Alice iba pasando por ahí y le propusieron lo mismo ella lo medito un rato y termino accediendo ya que Shadow le suplico y a Runo le paso lo mismo

* * *

Keith estaba en la cafetería solo, quería alejarse y tener su momento de soledad que al parecer no le duro mucho

Keith… -

Que quieres Gus… dejame en paz –

Solo venía a decirte que vamos a salir el sábado en pocas palabras mañana quieres venir –

No ahora por favor vete quiero estar solo –

Como quieras – concluyó Gus para después marcharse

Mi vida no tiene sentido – decía el rubio mientras se llavaba las manos al rostro

* * *

Por otro lado

Shun llegaba todo agitado y azotando la puerta del salón de maestros como si alguien lo estuviera persiguiendo y por suerte solo estaba Ace

Ace… ayúdame… Fabia me esta acosando con preguntas y ya estoy harto dile que tuve que ir con el director – en eso Shun se fue a esconder al baño

No hubiera sido mejor que dijera que estás en el baño… tonto – dijo Ace para regresar a su trabajo entonces entro Fabia

Ace ¿dónde esta Shun? –

Con el director fue arreglar unos asuntos –

Bueno… debo ir al baño a arreglarme el cabello – en eso se estaba dirigiendo y Ace la paro

No puedes entrar Dan esta en el baño – grito el peli verde

Oie Ace me puedes prestar un bolígrafo… se me acabo la tinta del mío – decía cierto castaño que iba entrando al salón de maestros

_*Diablos*_ - pensó Ace

Ace no que Dan estaba en el baño –

Yo no estaba en el baño… acabo de salir de clases –

Entonces no hay nadie en el baño – dijo Fabia y se empezo acercar a la puerta

_*Ahora que haré… piensa rápido Shun*_ - en eso vio una ventanita y no le quedo de otra que abrirla y empezo a salir

¿QUIÉN ESTA AQUÍ? – grito la peli azul y Ace estaba nervioso y Dan confundido, pero cual fue su sorpresa no había nadie y el peli verde suspiro de alivio

* * *

Auch… - se quejo Shun del dolor – como se me pudo olvidar que la sala de maestros esta en el segundo piso… suerte que caí en estos arbustos

En eso el pelinegro se paro con cierta dificultad y Alice iba pasando por ahí

Shun… -

Que haces aquí no deberías estar en clase –

Y tú no deberías estár dando la clase – le devolvio la pregunta

No cambies el tema –

Bueno, que haces aquí te lastimaste –

No por nada traigo unos raspones me cai del segundo piso –

QUE COMO QUE TE CAISTE DEL SEGUNDO PISO –

Es que Fabia me acosaba y me oculte en el baño, ella lo iba abrir me iba a encontrar y vi una ventana escale y me salí pero… -

Se te olvido que la sala de maestros estaba en el segundo piso –

Así es –

Que graciosos…ahora tengo para burlarme de ti por un mes entero –

JAJAJA muy graciosa Alice ahora ve a tu clase o te mando reporte –

No puedes –

Enserio y dime según tú porque no podría –

Primero no eres el director y segundo no me podrías ver todo el día bueno solo hasta que llegues pero tal vez para ese entonces yo ya este dormida – río Alice y el moreno se molesto

Ya me voy –

* * *

Las clases habían terminado y como era de esperarse todos ya se retiraban Alice se iba con Shun, Mira se quedaba con Ace y los demás se iban juntos a la casa pero al parecer un rubio faltaba en esa bolita

No creen que Keith esta algo raro – decía Shadow – me respondio muy mal en la mañana y no habló con nosotros todo el día

Tal vez se sentía mal – intervino Joe

Hubiera ido a la dirección – contesto Chan

Runo que iba con ellos al escuchar no evitaba sentirse culpable así que decidio dar unos cuantos pasos atrás

Que pasa Runo – pregunto Mylene algo extrañada por su acción

Se… me olvido… que debo ir a la biblioteca – decía nerviosa – nos vemos mañana a que horas Shadow

A las 4 en el parque –

Gracias – y la peli azul se fue

No pueden negar que algo raro esta pasando –

Cierto – dijeron Mylene y Chan excepto Gus y Joe quienes ya sabian lo que pasaba

* * *

Keith se encontraba en el parque y se fue a sentar en una banca ya que quería estár solo, solo miraba el piso y trataba de relajarse, pero no podía ya que recordaba a cierta peli azul

Acaso el destino quiere que ande como un lobo solitario… porque el destino tiene que ser cruel conmigo –

Una chica de cabellos negros, tez blanca y ojos turquesa se encontraba en un árbol y alcanzo a escuchar al rubio decidio bajar (Sora – chan XD)

No creo que el destino quiera que acabes así sabes – decía mientras se ponía atrás de él

Que dices – en eso Keith al voltearse se topa con unos ojos que lo dejaron hipnotizado

El destino no es malo… si fue por una chica tal vez sea porque no fue la indicada –

¿Quién eres tú para decirme eso? –

Perdón mi nombre es Ummei un placer… perdón por escucharte –

Ummei _*no significa destino*_ - se pregunto – me llamo Keith

Entonces adiós Keith… - le dijo la pelinegra para emprender su camino

Espera – le grito y la chica volteo

Me dijiste todo esto porque razón –

Bueno… no sé la verdad solo que no me gusto verte triste y no debes dudar en el destino… adiós –

Keith se quedo sorprendido pero no sabía porque razón, si era por la belleza de la chica o lo que le había dicho

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: Es sora la que describiste**

**Yo: No te preocupes me dijo que no había problema**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¿por qué las fangirls somos tan obsesivas?... XD**


	22. Waiting for a girl like you

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este fic que he descuidado y por eso les pido una disculpa y aparte debo actualizar porque este martes me voy a MÉRIDA**

**Anubias: Estás feliz ^^**

**Yo: Si y demasiado**

**Shun: Y dime ya estudiaste para química el lunes te toca presentar examen**

**Anubias: Siempre arruinas los momentos Kazami solo porque eres maestro déjala que no estudie :D**

**Yo: Por eso te quiero Anu – kun :3**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho **

* * *

Espera – le grito y la chica volteo

Me dijiste todo esto porque razón –

Bueno… no sé la verdad solo que no me gusto verte triste y no debes dudar en el destino… adiós –

Keith se quedo sorprendido pero no sabía por qué razón, si era por la belleza de la chica o lo que le había dicho se quedo pensativo unos segundos y cuando notó que la chica se alejaba se paró de la banca y corrió para alcanzarla

* * *

Me dejas ir Shun… - le rogaba la peli naranja

No lo sé… no te lo mereces –

Pero ya les dije que sí iría –

Pero sabes que debes pedirme permiso –

Ya no pareces mi novio…pareces mi papá –

Dime tu padre haría algo como esto… -

Alice se confundió por lo que había dicho Shun hace unos momentos que cuando volteo a verlo los labios del moreno se posaron en los de la peli naranja que no dudo en responderle

Puedo ir…. –

De acuerdo irás, pero eso si nada de coquetear con alguien … recuerda que tu solo eres mía – le susurró de una manera seductora que provoco que Alice se estremeciera

* * *

Cierto rubio se adentraba a su domicilio, era muy noche y él se dio el lujo de llegar tarde lo único que hizo fue cerrar la puerta y lanzarse al sillón y mirar el techo. Se quedo contemplándolo por un momento y una sonrisa se hizo presente.

Keith… - decía Mira desde la escaleras y el rubio no la miro – lo… siento _*al parecer sigue molesto*_

Vete a dormir… -

Mira noto la frialdad de las palabras de su hermano que para no provocar una discusión se fue a la cama, cuando Keith ya no noto la presencia de su hermana solo suspiro una cosa

Ummei… -

* * *

Al día siguiente todos ya estaban reunidos en el parque para des estresarse ya que la escuela es muy agotadora en especial los problemas que tenían ciertas jovencitas.

Y a donde quieren ir… - pregunto Shadow

Vamos a la disco… - propuso Chan

¿Quién apoya la idea? –

Y todos levantaron la mano

Creo que por mayoría de votos vamos a ir a la disco – dijo Joe y empezaron su día de diversión

* * *

Y dime sigues peleado con tu hermana – decía Ummei mientras se sentaba en una banca del parque

Ayer… quería arreglar las cosas, pero le conteste de una manera no muy agradable –

Debes hacer las paces –

Si es lo que quiero… pero solo se me viene a la mente que ella anda con un maestro y no lo puedo tolerar y todavía lo de Runo-

Debes superarlo Keith… se que suena difícil pero debes hacerlo – le dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa y el rubio la miro de una manera muy tierna - Y dime que harás hoy –

Nada… me invitaron unos amigos a salir pero les dije que no –

En ese caso… - decía Ummei mientras se paraba de la banca – vamos a salir a divertirnos un rato te parece Keith –

¿Salir?... –

Si… vamos a dar una vuelta al parque, a la feria, a la disco o donde tu quieras… no dejare que te compliques la existencia –

Muy bien… -

Entonces vámonos – dicho lo último lo tomo de la mano y lo jaló con fuerza y el rubio solo esbozo una sonrisa para la pelinegra

* * *

Vamos a la pista Mylene – decía Shadow que solo habían pasado 5 minutos de que habían entrado a la disco y ya quería bailar

Acepto… -

Alice entramos a la pista… - le pregunto Runo

Pues yo diría que sí… Mira tu qué opinas… - pero Mira no contesto ya que estaba bailando con Gus

Ya se adelanto… -

Chicas entren a bailar aunque sea solas o bailen conmigo hay Joe para todas –

Cállate tonto – le contesto Chan y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

Eso duele Chan… -

Vienen… Alice…Runo –

No queremos que Chan se ponga celosa mejor nos quedamos aquí – se burlo la peli naranja y Chan se sonrojo y regreso a la pista.

* * *

Shun se encontraba en la casa aburrido solo miraba la televisión le cambiaba, y otra razón era porque Alice no estaba

Ya me aburrí – dijo Shun y se paró del sofá y fue por el teléfono – le hablaré a Dan para que salgamos a dar un vuelta y de paso a Ace

_Bueno… - _

_Dan… vamos a dar una vuelta –_

_No tengo nada mejor que hacer… a ¿dónde? NO YA SE A LA DISCO lleva tiempo que no vamos –_

_Para que me preguntas a donde si ya me tenías respuesta –_

_Lo siento… le aviso a Ace –_

_Sí… los voy a recoger o nos vemos afuera de la disco –_

_Recógenos tengo flojera de encender el carro –_

_No ahora nos vemos afuera de la disco… dile a Ace-_

_Ya que… nos vemos – _

Ahora a vestirme – dijo Shun para subir a su cuarto

* * *

Keith y Ummei estaban en la entrada de la disco y al parecer el rubio estaba algo nervioso ya que el si venía a la disco con sus amigos pero nunca con una persona que había conocido el día anterior

Keith ven… - decía la chica para sacarlo del trance y el rubio fue con ella

Esto es buena idea… -

Claro todos tenemos derecho a divertirnos –

Creo que tienes razón… quieres bailar –

Claro… - dicho lo último se adentraron a la pista

* * *

Creí que no ibas a venir Ace no que decías que no habías terminado de calificar unos proyectos – se burlaba Dan

Cállate… -

Ya dejen de pelear que me amargaran el día… y entremos de una buena vez –

Shun, Dan y Ace entraron a la disco y apenas entraron ya una parvada de chicas se les lanzaron, Alice y Runo estaban sentadas y las escuchaban los gritos de las demás que les entro curiosidad

¿Será un cantante famoso? – pregunto Alice

Lo dudo…quieres ir a ver –

Sí –

Ambas se levantaron y se fueron a ver quiénes eran los que provocaban tal escándalo pero cuál fue su sorpresa

DAN… -

SHUN… -

Los mencionados voltearon y se encontraron con sus respectivas novias

¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ? – grito Dan

Eso es lo que debería preguntarme – le devolvió Runo

Qué cosas no crees –

Shun tu igual que haces en la disco – pregunto Alice

A divertirme estaba aburrido en la casa y decidí salir pero no creí que tú estarías aquí –

¿Mira esta aquí? – pregunto Ace

Esta bailando con Gus – le contesto Runo

Gracias… - y Ace se fue a buscar a Mira

Vamos a bailar Runo… te parece dime que no hay más estudiantes aquí –

Sí los hay… -

Ya que… con que no nos encuentren está bien – dijo Dan y se llevo a Runo

No entiendo que es todo esto – se preguntaba Alice

Pues es sencillo Ace y Mira son novios al igual que Runo y Dan te sorprende – le explico Shun

Algo… después de todo tú…y yo –

Somos lo mismo así que te parece si vamos a bailar –

No le puedo decir que no a mí maestro –

* * *

Keith y Ummei bailaban al parecer al rubio ya se le habían olvidado todos sus problemas, por alguna extraña razón estar con la pelinegra lo hacía sentir bien su simple presencia lo animaba.

Mira que ahora bailaba con Ace pudo notar a un chico que se parecía mucho a su hermano y bailaba con una chica desconocida, Runo vio lo mismo y cual la sorpresa de ambas al ver que en realidad si era Keith y estaba muy animado con una pelinegra.

CHICOS ES HORA DEL KARAOKE AQUEL CHICO VALIENTE QUE QUIERA DECLARARSE O CANTARLE ALGO LINDO A SU CHICA ES MOMENTO DE HACERLO O QUIEREN TENER UNA VIDA MISERABLE –

Oie Joe como que ahí te hablan – se burlaba Shadow provocando el sonrojo de Joe y a la vez de Chan

Keith te parece si cantamos – le propuso Ummei

No soy bueno cantando…además no tengo ganas –

Por favor… -

Lo siento Ummei… -

No te obligaré hacer algo que no quieres…-

MIENTRAS SE ANIMAN LES DEJO UNA CANCIÓN "WAITING FOR A GIRL LIKE YOU" –

Al parecer una canción romántica – dijo Shun quien tomo a Alice de la cintura

Shun… si nos ven –

No nos verán solo déjate llevar… aparte nunca creerían que un maestro entraría a una disco –

Todos empezaron a bailar con su respectiva pareja pero al parecer Ummei ya estaba sentada y se encontraba tomando agua y cerraba sus ojos como si estuviera durmiendo

Ya te cansaste – pregunto Keith

No solo me sentaba un rato… pasa algo –

Nada…me… pregun…taba…si tú querías… bai…lar – decía apenado

¿Seguro? –

El rubio solo asintió

Ummei solo le sonrió, Keith le extendió la mano y la pelinegra acepto gustosa se pusieron colocaron en la pista de nuevo y el rubio la tomo de la cintura y empezaron a bailar. Mira que seguí mirando a su hermano solo sonrió

_*Al parecer ya apareció tú chica hermano* -_

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les hay gustado respecto a la canción se las recomiendo un clásico de los 80s.**

**Al parecer ya apareció la chica de nuestro querido Keith, esto provocara problemas**

**Anubias: Puede **

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… la música de los ochenta es la mejor….**


	23. El Alcohol Aparece

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo con la continuación de este fic ya que la inspiración llego y pues me dieron unas ideas mientras iba en el camión **

**Shun: Y esas ideas son…**

**Yo: Más adelante las verás Shun… por mientras baila con Alice ^^**

**Shun: Creo que por primera vez seguiré tu consejo**

**Anubias. Quien lo diría el ninja te hizo caso… ¬¬**

**Yo: Pues sí por primera vez **

**Anubias: Creo que debes dar una advertencia en este capítulo…**

**Yo: Cierto…advertencia de lemmon tuve que pedir ayuda de nuevo T.T me perturbaron mi pequeña mente y siento que este está peor que último que hice**

**Anubias: -.- niños menores de 13 años no lean esto, PORQUE ESCRIBISTE ESO ENTONCES**

**Yo: Se llama perdí apuesta por creer que iba reprobar FCE LO PASE CON 6.3 me arrepiento haber apostado con mi primo, el sabe TODO**

**Anubias: ¬¬ eres igual que Tsunade de Naruto siempre pierdes**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Ya te cansaste – pregunto Keith

No solo me sentaba un rato… pasa algo –

Nada…me… pregun…taba…si tú querías… bai…lar – decía apenado

¿Seguro? –

El rubio solo asintió

Ummei solo le sonrió, Keith le extendió la mano y la pelinegra acepto gustosa se colocaron en la pista de nuevo y el rubio la tomo de la cintura y empezaron a bailar. Mira que seguía mirando a su hermano solo sonrió

_*Al parecer ya apareció tú chica hermano* -_

Keith y Ummei bailaban al compás de la música de un momento a otro Keith se empezó a sentir extraño el corazón se le aceleraba y como su mano estaba en la cintura de la pelinegra empezó a sentirse nervioso y eso no paso desapercibido por la chica que al sentir como Keith se aferraba más a su cintura y su mano estaba por pasar debajo de su blusa se separo de inmediato.

Debo ir al baño… - decía nerviosa mientras se iba

El rubio se quedo en plena pista y se maldecía por haber agarrado de esa manera a Ummei

Se puso incómoda… si seré idiota – se decía en voz baja _- *pero…que fue esta…extraña sensación…cuando la tome de la cintura…yo quería hacer otra cosa…*_ - Keith se sonrojo demasiado al pensar lo que quería hacer que sacudió su cabeza para que esas imágenes pervertidas desaparecieran y tomo un vaso que estaba en la mesa y empezó a sentirse "extraño".

* * *

Shun y Alice seguían bailando y al parecer ya estaban muy cerca que el pelinegro solo tomo el rostro de Alice y se fue acercando a su rostro para reclamar lo que era suyo y en cuestión de segundos gozaba de los suaves labios de la chica

Shadow quien estaba con Mylene pudo ver como Alice besaba a un sujeto que le llamo la atención, se le hacía familiar, pero como acababan de apagar las luces justamente cuando ya se iba a dar la vuelta no lo pudo ver

Diablos… - susurró en voz baja

¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Mylene

Alice estaba besando a alguien…pero no pude ver quien era a bendita hora apagaron las luces –

Después le preguntas –

De acuerda, ahora en que estábamos –

¿Bailando? –

Yo no me refería a eso…sino a esto – dijo Shadow para luego besarla

* * *

Dan y Runo estaban aislados de los demás para que no los vieran juntos y estaban de lo más relajados y entablaban una pequeña charla

Estaba acompañado… -

Sí, era una chica de cabello negro…fue lo único que logré ver –

Me alegro por él… -

Dan que pasara cuando me gradué…ya no te volveré a ver –

No pienses en esas cosas… disfruta el presente –

* * *

Mira y Ace seguían bailando y al parecer ya estaban entrando en calor ya que se estaban besando como si en el salón después de clases no les diera suficiente tiempo

Ace…debemos…parar nos…pueden ver –

¿A quién le importa? –

A…mí que tal…. Si nos ven Chan, Shadow, mi hermano –

El no sabe que estás aquí… -

* * *

Keith quien ahora ya estaba algo mareado ya que lo que había tomado no era agua sino alcohol y no se encontraba en sus cinco sentidos, seguía sentado y sus mejillas rojas. La pelinegra había regresado del baño y venía con las intenciones de hablar con Keith por lo que había pasado hace unos momentos, pero nunca creyó encontrarlo en ese estado.

Ummei…ya…re…gresas…Te…me dejas…te soli…to –

Estás tomado… -

Claro que no…- decía mientras sacudía un vaso

Creo que es hora de irnos… te llevo a tu casa… ¿dónde vives? –

N…No sé… a quien le importa –

No me queda de otra que llevarte a mi casa, por suerte mis padres están de viaje –

La chica de ojos turquesa tomo al rubio de la mano y se fueron de la disco, cuando Mira termino de besar a Ace se dio cuenta que su hermano ya no estaba.

* * *

SEÑORES TENEMOS UN VALIENTE QUE NO QUIERE QUE SU VIDA SEA MISERABLE ¿CÓMO TE LLAMAS, AMIGO?

J…Joe…-

¿Y DINOS QUIÉN ES LA AFORTUNADA?

Joe estaba totalmente ruborizado no sabía porque había subido al escenario, pero cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde, y solo levanto la mano y señalo a Chan

ESPERO QUE TRAIGAS CÁMARA PORQUE CREO QUE RECORDARÁS ESTO POR EL RESTO DE TU VIDA, AHORA CANTA AMIGO –

Joe estaba de lo más nervioso que tomo el micrófono con las dos manos y trago saliva y….

* * *

Ummei iba entrando a su casa mientras ayudaba a un rubio a mantenerse en pie, llegaron rápido ya que la casa de la chica no estaba muy lejos pero por el estado de Keith prefirio tomar un taxi

Es…ta no es…mi casa –

Es la mía…dormirás en el cuarto de mi hermano –

¿Tienes hermano?... –

Sí te lo había dicho, pero como estás borracho debiste haberlo olvidado –

La pelinegra abrió la puerta y tiro a Keith a la cama y le quito los zapatos, pero el oji celeste solo decía cosas que podían decir que Keith estaba de los más triste.

Mi…supues…ta amiga con un maes...tro y mi herma…na igual… y yo…no tengo nada… porque…es así de malo…el des…tino…Ummei

Ummei solo se sentó al lado del rubio y toco su frente para comprobar si no tenía fiebre

Ummei…Ummei… - la llamaba

Aquí estoy… el destino no es malo Keith…nunca lo es –

CONMIGO SÍ… - grito para levantarse y quedar muy cerca de la pelinegra – Pero tú…eres buena…lin…da…diver…ti…da…no me deja…rás…verdad

La pelinegra se ruborizo al escuchar lo que había dicho Keith que no se dio cuenta que este ya la estaba besando, y esta solo estaba sentada sintiendo los labios del rubio que se notaba que lo único que necesitaba era ser amado.

Aunque pareciera absurdo, la chica había desarrollado un lazo muy fuerte por el chico aunque llevaran poco tiempo en conocerse era como si de algún lado ya la hubiera conocido, ella solo quería curar la cicatriz de su corazón, quería llenarlo de amor que ella solo se dejo llevar por el momento, el respondía aferrándose a la pelinegra y las caricias se hacían presentes cuando la temperatura empezó a aumentar, el rubio no dejaba de besarla quería llenar ese vacío que tenía que ninguno de los dos quería pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

La pelinegra al sentirlo tan cerca de ella cuando sentía sus labios provocaba que olvidara todo, ahora nada le importaba, se iba entregar esa noche en la que el alcohol se hizo presente, lo único que quería era curarlo, aunque esto significara arruinar una nueva amistad

Quiero tenerte a mi lado… - le susurraba

Toma lo que quieras…de mí Keith… no pondré objeción alguna –

El simplemente la beso con semejante pasión ella le dio libre acceso a su boca, que empezó a recorrer su cuello mientras la pelinegra solo lo abrazaba pidiendo más, ahora se encontraba en sus hombros, en un momento la ropa se empezó hacer una molestia para el joven que empezó a pasar su mano debajo de su blusa, ella se percato de las intenciones que tenía y empezó a quitarle la camisa y seguirle el juego.

* * *

Shun y Alice se encontraban en la disco ya que al parecer Alice no quería irse, por dentro se moría de la risa al escuchar a Joe como cantaba, Shun no se la creí que uno de sus mejores estudiantes hiciera semejante barbaridad.

Pues si Joe estaba cantando para declarársele a Chan quien estaba conmocionada tanto que se iba a desmayar pero Shadow la logro atrapar

CHAN TE AMO ¿QUIERES SER MI NOVIA? – grito Joe desde el escenario apenas terminando de cantar

Chan lo meditaba

SI QUIERO JOE… -

Joe enseguida se bajo del escenario y fue a besar a su ahora novia

Alice será mejor irnos ya es tarde te vienes conmigo – le decía Shun

Pero…los otros –

Después les pones un pretexto ahora es momento de irnos, aparte creo que me quede muy impresionado por lo de Joe –

De acuerdo…vámonos –

Voy avisarle a Dan y Ace para que se vayan cuando quieran –

Por mientras voy por algo de tomar –

* * *

Mira estaba en la barra pidiendo una botella de agua y mientras se la daban miraba a todos lados tratando de ubicar a su hermano que hace unos instantes se encontraba ahí

¿Dónde estás? –

Mira… estás bien – decía Alice mientras pasaba su mano por la cara de la chica

Me asustas…y si estoy bien solo busco a Keith –

¿Keith?... pero dijo que no vendría –

Pues si vino pero con una chica pelinegra… -

¿Una chica?... esto ya está muy extraño por cierto espero que nadie te haya visto con Ace, ya me dijeron que él y tú son novios –

ALICE NO HABLES –

No te preocupes no puedo decirle a alguien cuando yo estoy en el mismo problema

Alice tú también –

Si… salgo con Shun Kazami el maestro de matemáticas-

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Por dios Keith que pasa contigo ya estas delirando que cosa pasaba por tu mente**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. ¿dime un número? Verde XD…**


	24. ¿Un error?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo reportándome con otro capítulo de esta historia que debo avanzar o sino edgichi no me devolverá a Anubias T.T**

**Shun: Mejor no lo hubieras seguido…que todavía tenga secuestrado al perro**

**Yo: ¬¬ no es divertido…sabes creo que te haré sufrir en este fic**

**Shun: O_O retiro lo dicho**

**Yo: Por cierto sigue la advertencia de lemmon ya que le dije a cierta persona que iba a continuarlo y siempre cumplo aunque sea un lemmon O_O, así que están advertidos**

**Shun: Y como no está Anubias doy el aviso menores de 13 años no lean esto a menos que quieran que su linda mente se pudra por cierto también me pondrás un momento así**

**Yo: O_O!**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho **

* * *

¿Una chica?... esto ya está muy extraño por cierto espero que nadie te haya visto con Ace, ya me dijeron que él y tú son novios –

ALICE NO HABLES –

No te preocupes no puedo decirle a alguien cuando yo estoy en el mismo problema

Alice tú también –

Si… salgo con Shun Kazami el maestro de matemáticas-

Mira estaba sorprendida pero lo único que hizo fue dedicarle una sonrisa a Alice, pero al parecer alguien había escuchado las últimas palabras de la peli naranja

Eso es verdad…Alice… - se escuchaba una voz detrás de la oji café que al escuchar esa voz volteo con algo de miedo

Sha…Shadow….yo… -

Sabes Alice…no sé porque no me lo quisiste contar…pero ya sabes lo que debo hacer no… -

NO SHADOW NO LE DIGAS A NADIE POR FAVOR… - intervino Mira

TÚ IGUAL MIRA QUE LES PASA A USTEDES… SI KEITH SE ENTERA DE ESTO… -

KEITH YA LO SABE…Y NO DIJO NADA… -

Shadow se quedo sin habla no lo creía que Keith no hablara en un problema tan grande que no lograba entender la razón para que el rubio se callara.

Shadow te aconsejo que no le digas a nadie… - decía un peli azul mientras colocaba su mano en el hombro del peli blanco

QUE NO HABLE ESTÁS LOCO GUS… -

Por…favor Shadow…no quiero…que me alejen… de Shun el es diferente…yo…yo…YO LO QUIERO POR PRIMERA VEZ ME ENAMORE… -

Shadow solo desvió la mirada el bien sabía que Alice nunca se había enamorado de alguien y mucho menos después de lo que Masquerade le había hecho y notó que si hablaba solo iba arruinar su vida y volverla miserable que lo único que hizo fue dar un gran suspiro.

No diré nada, pero si Shun te hace algo lo mataré…-

Gracias Shadow…- grito Alice para después darle un abrazo que sin duda alguna Shadow correspondió

Alice vio que Shun la estaba observando y entonces fue corriendo hacia él.

Shun ven conmigo… -

Acaso estás loca…sabes quienes están ahí –

Ya saben todo no dirán nada… -

Shun se quedo en shock que ya no le quedo de otra que acercarse a ellos pero algo era seguro ya no lo verían de la misma manera después de esto.

Así que el maestro de mate anda con mi mejor amiga…nunca lo habría creído… - decía Shadow

Esto ya no me sorprende – alcanzó a decir Gus

Más te vale que la cuides… -

Siempre la voy a cuidar Shadow y también los próximos dos años… -

¿Próximos dos años?... – repitió Gus confundido

Alice vive con él porque su madre se lo pidió al padre de Shun – aclaro Shadow

¿Cómo lo sabes?... – pregunto el pelinegro

Alice me lo dijo hace unos meses –

* * *

Ummei le quitaba la camisa al rubio pero por su mente pasaba que esto sería aprovecharse prácticamente de la situación así que aparto a Keith de ella y se paro con dirección a la puerta pero al parecer no pudo ya que Keith la había tomado de la cintura y se acerco para susurrarle

No me dejes… -

La pelinegra no pudo evitar estremecerse al escucharlo, el oji celeste solo la volteo para después besarla y llevarla en dirección a la cama acomodándola y quedando encime de ella mientras recorría su cuello con suaves besos lo que provocaba leves quejidos en la pelinegra, que no se percato cuando el rubio la había despojado de su blusa, que se colgó de su cuello para que este tuviera mejor contacto con su piel

Recorría cada parte de su cuerpo hasta dejarla prácticamente en ropa interior, el rubio estaba en descontrol que empezó a quitarse sus últimas prendas quedando prácticamente en bóxers, recorriendo el cuerpo de esta con besos mientras pasaba sus manos por su espalda para despojarla de sus bragas y bajando cada vez su mano para quitar la última, ella un tanto nerviosa removió la del chico quedando prácticamente desnudos.

Keith se acerco a Ummei para susurrarle algo mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas que al momento en que ella escucho emitió un grito debido a la fuerza con la que la penetro, unas cuantas lágrimas salían de su rostro que esta simplemente lo abrazo escondiendo su rostro en sus hombros respirando agitadamente mientras que este comenzaba a entrar y salir. La habitación se lleno de gritos y gemidos que ese placer incontrolable le causaba.

El rubio para complacerla más empezó a besar sus pechos mientras aumentaba el ir y venir mientras ella solo besaba y lamia su pecho y cuello provocando que el rubio se excitara más y entrara con desesperación y fuerza con la simple intención que lla proclamara más de él.

Pero el final se acercaba sentía que ya no aguantaría más que dio una última embestida quedando adentro de ella mientras caía agotado sobre la pelinegra quien lo abrazo con fuerza y veía como el rubio cerraba lentamente sus ojos quedando profundamente dormido. La pelinegra se quedo pensando en lo que hace unos momento había pasado por alguna razón no se sentía bien por eso.

Ummei se paro y recostó a Keith tomo sus prendas y lo vistió se deshizo de las sábanas para taparlo con otras para que al día siguiente que despertara fuera como si nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Al día siguiente

Alice se encontraba despierta eran las 4 de la madrugada pero por lo que había pasado en la disco no pudo dormir que tanta era su alegría que fue al cuarto del pelinegro

SHUN DESPIERTA… - gritaba mientras saltaba en su cama como una niña pequeña

A…Alice…son las – el pelinegro dirigió su mirada al reloj – SON LAS 4 DE LA MADRUGADA

Es que estoy feliz ya no tengo que ocultárselo a mis amigos….aunque solo faltan Mylene y Chan porque creo que Joe ya lo sabe –

Shun solo miro a Alice y le dedico una sonrisa que en un momento la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia él quedando a escasos centímetros de sus labios

Ahora…te duermes…aquí conmigo – le dijo Shun para después besarla

El pelinegro la abrazo de la cintura y se recostó y ambos quedaron completamente dormidos.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: Al menos con esto recuperas a tu perro ¬¬**

**Yo: NO LO INSULTES KAZAMI**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO...ya quiero que sea SÁBADO…**


	25. Un Día Libre

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí de nuevo con un capítulo más de esta loca historia mía…se que todos nos sorprendimos por lo de Keith…verdad…quien lo creería**

**Shun: Pues a mí me sorprendió un poco… nunca lo creería de Keith **

**Yo: Claro a ti como te va sorprender ¬¬**

**Anubias: Siempre arruinad la felicidad de la personas…que rayos pasa contigo…como te soporta Alice**

**Shun: Y a ti Sakari **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Un chico rubio caminaba por una calle no muy transitada de la ciudad y una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro que lo único que mostraba era maldad, mientras pateaba una botella

Así que mí querida Alice tiene un amorío… -

En efecto Masquerade había escuchado todo lo que había pasado en la disco porque él estaba ahí solo que nadie se logro percatar de su presencia y se quedo escuchando todo lo que decían

No sé porque…pero esto se pondrá muy interesante… Alice con Shun el maestro de matemáticas, Mira con el de Historia y nada más ni nada menos que Runo con el maestro de Ingles…ahora debo planear muy bien mi jugada -

* * *

Un rayo de sol iluminaba un habitación provocando que cierto chico rubio se despertara pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta que no estaba en su cuarto que empezó a ver a todos lados como loco pero su cabeza le dolía, salió de la habitación y empezó a recorrer el departamento en el que se encontraba hasta que un delicioso aroma llamó su atención y se dirigió a la cocina del mismo.

Ummei… - llamó el rubio

La pelinegra centro su mirada en el oji azul pero de inmediato la desvió después de lo que había pasado anoche no podía no mirarlo a los ojos y este se extraño

¿Qué hago aquí?... – decía mientras se llevaba una mano a su cabeza que le dolía

Pues…ayer te embriagaste te pregunte donde vivías…me dijiste que no sabías…así que te traje a mi casa y te dormiste en el cuarto de mi hermano –

¿Dime que por la borrachera no cometí una locura?... –

Ummei se quedo en shock no le iba a contestar que tuvieron relaciones así que solo lo negó con la cabeza y Keith dio un gran suspiro

¿Quieres desayunar?... – le contesto con una gran sonrisa

Si…gracias –

_*Si supieras Keith…lo que hicimos anoche*_ -

* * *

Vamos a salir…Shun no seas aburrido… - decía Alice mientras abrazaba al pelinegro que se encontraba haciendo el desayuno

De acuerdo… pero con dos condiciones –

¿Condiciones?...y… ¿cuáles son? –

Harás la limpieza el próximo sábado y la otra que me des un beso… - dijo mientras dejaba de hacer el desayuno y se acercaba a la peli naranja

No creo poder cumplir la primera…pero la segunda con mucho gusto… - le dijo Alice para después besarlo que al parecer se hizo muy largo hasta - SHUN SE TE QUEMA EL DESAYUNO

¡¿QUÉ?... – grito para después apagarle a la estufa

Shun eres un tonto…ahora que desayunaremos –

Cámbiate… -

¿Qué?... –

Te voy a llevar a desayunar…quieres salir no –

* * *

Mira se encontraba en su casa desayunando pero al parecer faltaba alguien en la mesa, su hermano, que al parecer no había llegado ayer en la noche

¿Dónde estará?... le habrá pasado algo –

En ese momento la puerta se empezó abrir y dejo ver a un joven de cabellos amarillos

¡KEITH! ESTÁS BIEN QUE ALEGRÍA… - gritaba Mira mientras abrazaba al rubio

Me duele la cabeza…apártate – le dijo con un tono frío mientras subía las escaleras y Mira se ponía triste

Sigue enojado… - dijo en voz baja para después Dirigirse a la mesa

* * *

Shadow estaba en casa de Mylene ya que se había acabado el agua en su casa y fue con la peli azul para bañarse pero al parecer había un pequeño problema

MYLENE ME PASAS MI TOALLA SE ME OLVIDO EN LA SALA… -

¡QUÉ! NO PIENSO ENTRAR AL BAÑO… -

VAMOS MYLENE NO CREO QUE SEAS DE ESAS QUE USMEAN EN EL BAÑO… O SÍ –

¡CLARO QUE NO! – grito sonrojada

PUES PASAMELA –

¡NO!... –

Mylene lo medito un poco y tomo la toalla que estaba en el sofá y se acerco al baño, giro rápido la manija

AQUÍ ESTA TU…TU… -

Shadow estaba desnudo que lo primero que hizo Mylene fue arrojarle la toalla y salir corriendo de ahí y el peliblanco se puso a reír

DEBISTE VER TU CARA… - gritaba desde el baño – QUIERES ENTRAR DE NUEVO

NO… -

* * *

Runo estaba en casa de Dan supuestamente el castaño la estaba asesorando pero en realidad estaban en el sofá viendo la televisión

Dan creo que ver películas en ingles no es la forma ideal de enseñarme… -

Cierto…- apaga la tele – empezaremos desde lo básico

¿Básico?... –

El castaño empezó a besar a Runo y esta se fue recostando en el sofá

Si mira esto se en ingles se llama mouth (boca)…ear (oreja)….neck (cuello)…shoulder (hombro) –

Dan… creo que ya entendí… - decía Runo

¿Enserio?... –

Sí… repasamos –

* * *

Ummei se encontraba en su casa tendida en el sillón meditando las cosas analizando la situación de todo lo que había ocurrido se paro del sofá y se fue al baño para limpiarse la cara para poder pensar mejor tomo la toalla para secarse y miró al lado ella tenía un calendario y se puso a verlo y se dio cuenta de algo, empezó a temblar y lo primero que hizo fue salir corriendo de su casa

No puede ser… - decía mientras corría pero se tropezó con alguien que por suerte la atrapo – lo siento…

Ummei estás bien… - le contesto mientras se separaba de la chica

Keith…que haces aquí… -

Vine a caminar un poco sabes…tuve un sueño muy raro…en el que tu aparecías…pero – el rubio se calló y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – olvídalo…a dónde vas

A la farmacia… -

Te sientes mal…te acompaño –

No gracias… es rápido – dijo la pelinegra y salió corriendo

¿Qué tendrá?... – pensó Keith y a su mente se le vino ese sueño en el que él y Ummei – SACATE ESAS IDEAS PERVERTIDAS DE LA CABEZA

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les hay gustado**

**Anubias: Vaya ese Keith esta en problemas ^^**

**Shun: Que tonto es ¬¬ **

**Yo: Dejen al pobrecito**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. El pastel frío es muy rico…**


	26. La Llegada

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí sigo yo con este fic ya que ideas han llegado y pues no tengo nada mejor que hacer en mi casa**

**Shun: Eres una floja… y si tienes cosas que hacer ya hiciste tu postura para el debate….¬¬**

**Yo: Etto…Etto… mira Alice está hablando con un atractivo chico rubio**

**Shun: ¿DÓNDE? (Shun sale corriendo)**

**Anubias: Un día de estos le provocarás un infarto…pero…no olvídalo que le de un infarto ^^…pero si deberías hacer tu postura**

**Yo: Después….Anubias**

**Anubias: GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADECEMOS MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Keith…que haces aquí… -

Vine a caminar un poco sabes…tuve un sueño muy raro…en el que tu aparecías…pero – el rubio se calló y un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas – olvídalo…a dónde vas

A la farmacia… -

Te sientes mal…te acompaño –

No gracias… es rápido – dijo la pelinegra y salió corriendo

¿Qué tendrá?... – pensó Keith y a su mente se le vino ese sueño en el que él y Ummei – SACATE ESAS IDEAS PERVERTIDAS DE LA CABEZA

* * *

Shun y Alice se encontraban caminando en el parque después de desayunar ahora querían Relajarse un poco así que decidieron ir al parque más cercano para dar su caminata, como no había tanta gente transitando Alice decidió tomar a Shun de la mano no solo porque quería estar con él también porque las pocas personas que habían eran chicas y le dedicaban una mirada que a Alice no le agradaba así que tomándolo de la mano era la mejor manera de que supieran que el pelinegro le pertenecía

Sabes Alice… me siento algo incómodo… -

Lo siento… - dijo Alice mientras quitaba su mano del moreno

No lo digo por eso… es que estas chicas… -

Si quieres regresemos a la casa…si es lo que prefieres – decía con un tono algo triste ya que ella quería pasar un buen momento con el oji ámbar

No pero conozco un buen lugar donde no nos molestaran… - dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y tomaba a Alice de la mano y empezaba a correr

¿A dónde me llevas?... –

A un lugar especial… sube al carro… -

¿Al carro?... –

Si el carro… si no sabes que es te lo explico…mira tiene 4 ruedas, un motor –

No tenías que ser tan sarcástico… - decía Alice mientras inflaba los cachetes y Shun se burlaba

* * *

No puede ser… como se me pudo olvidar hoy llega mi hermano y no he comprado sus medicinas que me encargo… - se castigaba mentalmente la pelinegra mientras esperaba que el farmacéutico le entregara las medicinas

Es todo… -

Si… -

Son 356…-

Ummei metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón para sacar el dinero pero se empezó a poner nerviosa ya que no lo encontraba y el señor estaba algo enfadado por eso, cosa que la ponía más nerviosa delo que ya estaba

Aquí tiene… - se escucho una voz que provenía de un rubio y el señor fue a la caja registradora

Keith…pero tú… -

No digas nada… solo quería saber a que habías venido –

Venía a comprar unos medicamentos que me pidió mi hermano porque llega hoy pero creo que con la prisa olvide el dinero en la mesa… -

Ya veo… sabes yo creí que venías por otra cosa… -

¿A qué creías que venía?... –

Es que con el sueño raro que tuve…creí…que ibas a comprar una prueba de… - Keith se calló y un ligero sonrojo se empezó hacer presente

¿Una qué?... –

Nada…nada enserio – decía ruborizado el joven el señor les dio su cambio y ambos se fueron

* * *

Mira ahora se encontraba en casa de Ace ya que estaba sola y no quería estarlo así que le habló a Ace para ver si podía ir a su casa ahora conversaba con el peli verde

Entonces todavía no te habla… -

No…y eso me duele…yo quiero a mi hermano…pero él me evita… - decía Mira que iba a empezar el llanto

Mira no llores… - le dijo Ace mientras la abrazaba – todo se arreglara…solo necesita tiempo o alguien que haga que el cambie o que ocurra algo

Tal vez…la chica que estaba con él… -

La pelinegra…puede ser…vamos a olvidar las cosas tristes…si quieres vamos al cine –

Gracias por estar conmigo Ace… -

No tienes que agradecer… -

* * *

Shun se encontraba conduciendo iban en la carretera se habían aislado de la ciudad y la peli naranja veía por la ventana el hermoso paisaje al cual lo adornaba el atardecer cosa que la animaba más

Alice… póntela – decía Shun mientras sacaba una venda de la guantera

¿Para qué?... –

Póntela es una sorpresa –

Pero… -

No digas más… y solo ponte la venda –

De acuerdo pero…no hagas algo pervertido… -

¿Acaso tengo cara de pervertido? –

No…pero esa fue la primera impresión que me lleve al verte –

¡¿QUÉ? ¡CREÍAS QUE ERA UN PERVERTIDO! –

Sí, pero después descubrí que eras todo lo contrario… - decía Alice mientras se ponía la venda y Shun estaba algo indignado

* * *

Cierta pelinegra iba entrando a su departamento, tiró las llaves a la mesa y a la vez puso las medicinas y se iba a sentar pero algo la asusto y rápido dirigió su mirada hacia dicho lugar.

UMMEI ¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?... – le grito un peliblanco

Fui a comprar tus medicinas…se…me habían olvidado… como te fue Anubias… -

Me fue bien…perdón por gritarte me preocupe – le contesto mientras la abrazaba y esta correspondía – por cierto tú cambiaste las sábanas de mi cama

Ummei abrió los ojos de inmediato

Sí…Sí – decía nerviosa – sabía que ibas a llegar y quería que todo estuviera limpio

Pero yo lave las sábanas de mi cama antes de irme…y –

Ya olvídalo…me alegra que regresaste – se excuso y volvió abrazar al peliblanco

Ummei… -

Sí hermano –

Que hiciste mientras me ausente…algo hiciste… -

Hice un amigo… se llama Keith – le contesto de inmediato –

Ya veo –

* * *

Shun había estacionado el auto y ahora bajaba de dicho automóvil para después abrir la puerta de Alice para ayudarla a bajar ya que traía la venda pero al parecer esta se sorprendió más cuando el pelinegro la cargo

Shun ¿A dónde me llevas? -

No te preocupes dentro de unos segundos lo sabrás –

Alice sentía una brisa y como la misma jugaba con sus cabellos, el pelinegro la bajo sintió el suelo estaba arenosa y en su rostro caían gotas

Ahora quítatela – le indico el pelinegro

Alice se la quito y vio que estaban en la playa al cual lo decoraba el atardecer volteo a mirar a Shun y este y estaba sentado y le indicaba a la peli naranja que se sentara junto a él que como toda una niña obediente hizo cumplir

Te gusta… -

Me encanta Shun… - decía mientras lo tomaba del brazo, pero en eso Shun se recostó y Alice coloco su cabezo en su pecho – te amo

Shun la miró y le dio un beso en la frente

Yo también…Alice –

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Anubias: Me metiste**

**Yo: Pues alguien me recomendó que te metiera**

**Anubias: ¿Quién?**

**Yo: Información confidencial me permites quiero ir a ver el cielo**

**Anubias: Te acompaño**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…quiero dormir…**


	27. ¿Quién es ella?

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí reportándome de nuevo ya que la semana que viene me voy por unos días así que me tuve que poner a trabajar**

**Shun: Esto no lo consideraría un trabajo…un trabajo es ser maestro ¬¬**

**Anubias: Y aquí viene el ninja reprimido a dar un sermón y arruinar la felicidad de las personas ¬¬**

**Yo: Gracias por regañarlo Anu – kun**

**Shun: ¡QUÉ! Ya mejor ni te digo nada**

**Anubias/Sakari: MEJOR PARA NOSOTROS ^^**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO Y EL NINJA REPRIMIDO MÁS**

**Shun: ¬¬" **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer sea dicho**

* * *

Al día siguiente

Se nos hizo tarde… - decía desesperada una peli naranja quien corría por los pasillos

Se te hizo tarde a ti…yo tengo clase a las 9:00 a.m. – se excuso Shun mientras la veía correr

La peli naranja estaba como loca dando vueltas para llegar al salón de español ya que era la primera clase que tenía.

¡LAMENTO LA TARDANZA!... –

Señorita Gehabich… - decía Fabia – está bien que llegue tarde pero no rompa la puerta

Y es cierto cuando Alice entro había azotado muy fuerte la puerta y Shun vio la escena y no pudo evitar emitir una risa y siguió su camino

Lo siento… -

No importa puede pasar… -

Alice fue a tomar su asiento y Shadow que estaba a su lado le mando un papelito

_Apostaría que ayer te desvelaste porque estabas con Shun_

La peli naranja se sonrojo y desvió su mirada para Shadow eso era un sí.

* * *

El pelinegro estaba entrando a la sala de maestros pero alguien lo ataco al parecer era cierto castaño

¡¿DÓNDE ESTABAS?... –

Disculpa…pero no es bueno tirar a las personas cuando abren una puerta…-

Perdón…dime ¿dónde estabas? Se supone que ayer me ibas a enviar tu plan semanal porque a mí me toco recogerlos –

Ahora soy yo el que pide disculpas pero ayer estuve con Alice… -

Con que era eso…bueno…lo traes… -

Sí…ahora quítate de encima o sino saldrás volando del segundo piso… -

* * *

Un peliblanco iba caminando por el parque acompañado por una pelinegra mientras conversaban a simple vista se podía ver que la chica estaba alegre cosa que cierto rubio pudo notar y que por alguna extraña razón se sentía raro.

Que hace Ummei con ese sujeto… - decía en voz baja pero al ver como ella lo abrazaba se sintió de una manera extraña quería golpear al tipo así que se acerco a ella – Hola Ummei

Keith…-

El es el tal Keith… - decía el peliblanco

Sí yo soy… ¿quién eres tú? – dijo con un tono algo desafiante cosa que le dio risa al peliblanco

Si crees que soy un tipo que se le quiere insinuar a Ummei estas equivocado yo soy su hermano Anubias es un placer… -

No yo no…-

Olvídenlo les parece… - intervino la pelinegra

Por mi no hay problema… - contesto Anubias

Yo igual… -

Keith no deberías estar en la escuela… - pregunto Ummei

No tuve ganas de ir…no pude dormir toda la noche…_como voy a dormir con ese maldito sueño aunque debo admitir lo sentí tan real_… -

¿Quieres venir a cenar?... – le pregunto Anubias

Hermano… -

Yo pues…-

Vamos no seas tímido así podríamos llevarnos bien no como lo que acaba de pasar hace unos momento aparte quiero conocer mejor a mi futuro cuñado… -

¡¿QUÉ?... – gritaron Ummei y Keith al unísono

* * *

La clase se español ya había termino y ahora solo se encontraba Fabia en el salón recogiendo sus cosas para irse a la sala de maestros para calificar las tareas acompañándolo con una buena taza de café, pero al parecer algo llamo su atención

Que se te ofrece Masquerade… -

Bueno en realidad vine hacerle una pregunta… -

Adelante pregúntame con toda libertad…-

A usted le gusta el maestro Shun Kazami… ¿verdad?... -

Fabia se quedo callada e iba a contestarle

Por su reacción diría que eso es un sí –

Eres un chico muy inteligente, pero él tiene novia se llama Ashley… ya la conocí –

Creo que está mal maestra…-

¿Mal?...-

Porque yo sé quién es la verdadera novia del maestro Shun… -

Según tú ¿quién es?... –

Sencillo es…. –

* * *

Por cierto Mira y tu hermano el vago a donde se fue… - decía Shadow mientras mordía una manzana

A estado actuando muy extraño… - dijo Joe

La verdad sí y por lo que paso en la disco si hacen un análisis sabrán el ¿por qué?... – les contesto Mira

Veamos… - decía Shadow tratando de relacionar todo

Entonces Runo prefirió a Dan y eso rompió el corazón de Keith y al enterarse de lo tuyo con Ace se puso peor… - contesto Mylene

Entonces es por eso… - dijo Chan

Por favor dejemos de hablar respecto a eso…que el simple hecho de recordad me hace sentir mal… - decía Runo ya que la conversación no le parecía nada agradable

Tranquila Runo… - le decía Alice

De acuerdo… pero saben algo que me llamo la atención… - decía Gus poniendo el suspenso

¿Qué?... – pregunto Shadow

Keith estaba en la disco con una linda chica… -

La viste…yo también ¿quién será?... – dijo Mira

Será cuestión de preguntarle… -

* * *

Keith estaba en su casa sentado al parecer pensando en lo que le propuso el hermano de Ummei

¿Qué vaya a cenar?... – decía nervioso

Mira entraba a la casa y vio a su hermano sentado lo paso de largo pero la conversación que había tenido con los demás en realidad quería saber quién era esa chica

Keith… - decía con miedo

¿Qué quieres?... –

Sigue enojado…quería preguntarte… ¿quién era la chica con la que bailabas en la disco?... –

El rubio se quedo en shock y se paro cosa que asusto a Mira y se dio la vuelta de inmediato

Se llama Ummei es una amiga… -

Gracias –

Ahora debo cambiarme para ir a cenar a la casa de Ummei… -

* * *

¡ANUBIAS PORQUE LO INVITASTE A CENAR!

Vamos Ummei a ti te gusta Keith o acaso estoy equivocado… -

¡CLARO QUE SÍ!... –

Te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que estas mintiendo aparte a mi me cayó bien se nota que tu también le gustas viste la forma en que se dirigió a mí de seguro me hubiera dado un golpe…suerte que eres mi hermana -

Deja de decir esas cosas… yo no le puedo gustar –

Eres una chica muy linda puedes gustarle a cualquiera…deja de hacerte la inocente Ummei…ahora ve a ponerte linda para mi futuro cuñado –

¡ANUBIAS!-

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Anubias: Me encanto este capítulo hice sufrir a Keith**

**Yo: Eso es verdad maldito Masquerade**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DESPUÉS DEL TONO….faltan 3 días para que Anubias y Dan peleen….**


	28. La cena

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí reportándome de nuevo ya que me tome un largo descanso que ni fue descanso porque tuve que estudiar para ese examen que gracias a dios pase**

**Shun: Pero bien que te la pasaste dibujando ¬¬**

**Anubias: No hay problema con dibujar es una manera de reducir el estrés ^^**

**Sakari: Tu si me comprendes Anubias ^^ en cambio Shun ¬¬**

**Shun: Hmp…**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO DE VERÁS**

**Shun: Creo que ver 50 capítulos de Naruto porque no había nada mejor en televisión te afecto**

**Sakari: CÁLLATE**

**Anubias: ^^!**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Te conozco como la palma de mi mano y sé que estas mintiendo aparte a mi me cayó bien se nota que tu también le gustas viste la forma en que se dirigió a mí de seguro me hubiera dado un golpe…suerte que eres mi hermana -

Deja de decir esas cosas… yo no le puedo gustar –

Eres una chica muy linda puedes gustarle a cualquiera…deja de hacerte la inocente Ummei…ahora ve a ponerte linda para mi futuro cuñado –

¡ANUBIAS!-

Vamos admite que hay razón en mis palabras… -

Pues no las hay… -

Ignorare eso…vete arreglar –

Estas de broma… -

Anubias se puso a reír cosa que provoco un sonrojo en la pelinegra y se fue a su cuarto

* * *

Alice es la verdadera novia de Shun pero…el me presento a una chica pelinegra que se llamaba Ashley era su novia no puedo creer que me engaño… - decía Fabia quien estaba sentada en el sofá

Se puso a pensar un rato

Debería considerar la propuesta de Masquerade… así Shun seria mío pero lo expulsarían por tener una relación con una alumna… creo que debo pensarlo más a fondo… -

* * *

Keith se encontraba en la sala iba de prisa Mira que estaba bajando las escaleras para Dirigirse a la cocina vio extrañada a su hermano que tomo su chaqueta y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

¿A dónde irá Keith?... –

Mira se quedo meditando eso por un rato y se le vino a la mente aquella pelinegra

De seguro fue a ver a Ummei… - dicho esto fue a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro – creo que iré a visitar a Ace

* * *

Shun te puedo preguntar algo…- decía Alice mientras movía con una cuchara su café

Pregunta…-

Si alguien te dijera que no te quiere y prefiere a otra tú te podrías enamorar de nuevo… -

Shun se quedo con los ojos abiertos que ni pudo darle un sorbo a su café

Alice piensas hacerme eso… -

¡NO CLARO QUE NO! Es que verás fue lo que Runo le hizo al pobre de Keith y cuando estuvimos en la disco Mira lo vio con una chica… -

Pues yo creo que si es posible…_*después de todo yo pase lo mismo* _-

Qué bueno… Keith se merece ser feliz después de lo que le paso… -

Me alegro por él… -

* * *

Keith se encontraba enfrente de la puerta no podía tocarla estaba demasiado nervioso le parecía como si fuera a presentarse al hermano de Ummei como su novio aunque no lo era, hasta que se armo de valor y toco y de inmediato la puerta se abrió

No puedo creer que tienes que pensar hasta para tocar una puerta… - se burlaba Anubias

¿Cómo sabes?... –

Me quede mirando por el picaporte… pero pasa debo suponer que estas nervioso-

¿Enserio?... –

El rubio entro a la casa y en eso una chica pelinegra hizo acto de presencia

Hola Keith… - saludo alegre

Keith le dio una ojo digamos que la inspeccionaba de pies a cabeza

_*Que linda*_ Hola Ummei… - dijo con una sonrisa

Dejen de coquetear y vamos a la mesa… -

¡HERMANO!... –

No te enojes yo solo bromeaba… -

Pues fue una broma de mal gusto… -

Keith se quedo viendo la escena como Ummei y Anubias discutían que para ser exactos no era discusión porque a simple vista se veía que el peliblanco solo quería hacerla enojar un rato pero ver eso le hizo recordar al rubio cuando tenía esa clase de discusiones con Mira en ese momento la nostalgia se hizo presente.

¿Qué te pasa Keith?... – pregunto la pelinegra

Nada no es nada… -

Entonces pasemos a la mesa de una vez… - dijo Anubias mientras se daba la vuelta

* * *

Entonces crees que la chica que estaba con Keith en la disco puede ser su novia… - repetía Dan

No estoy segura de eso según Mira dice que estaban bailando muy juntos… -

Viéndolo así yo creo que no son novios solo amigos porque si lo fueran Keith estaría alegre, ya hablaría con Mira para hacerlo más corto no parecería muerto en vida… -

Tienes razón, pero no descarto esa posibilidad… -

Espero que eso pase para que todo esté tranquilo… -

De acuerdo ahora podemos seguir con las clases de regularización porque lo único que hemos hecho es hablar de Keith y besarnos si sigo así reprobare el semestre… -

Mejor para mí porque así estarás más tiempo conmigo… -

¡DAN!... –

* * *

Entonces quieres estudiar medicina… - decía Anubias mientras se llevaba un pedazo de carne a la boca

Sí desde que era pequeño siempre me ha llamado la atención… -

Es una buena carrera… - dijo Ummei

Claro que es una buena carrera de eso te va mantener… - ese comentario hizo sonrojar a Ummei y a Keith

La pelinegra iba a caer en el juego de su hermano pero decidió ser más inteligente y le volteo la jugada

Es verdad esa carrera deja mejores beneficios que ser un maestro de Física… -

Eso provoco que Anubias empezara a toser.

Ummei… -

¿Es maestro?... -

Pues sí lo soy… -

Y apenas acaba de conseguir trabajo justamente en donde tú estudias Keith… - añadió Ummei

Que sorpresa… - dijo el rubio

Ni tanto tuve que entrar ahí para poder vigilar que no le pongas el cuerno a mi hermana… -

¡ANUBIAS…KEITH NO ES MI NOVIO!... –

Pero lo será muy pronto así que no comas ansias… -

_*Esto se me está haciendo algo incómodo*_… - pensaba Keith mientras veía a la pelinegra enfadarse con su hermano mayor

Por cierto Keith se me olvida te quería pedir que mañana ayudaras a Ummei porque va entrar en tu preparatoria sé que es raro que entre a mitad del semestre… -

No importa… porque no me dijiste que ibas a entrar a la misma preparatoria que yo… -

Quería que fuera una sorpresa… aunque al parecer alguien ya la arruino –

Ni para tanto y no creas Ummei que te dejare pasar mi materia con facilidad ni a ti Keith –

¿Cuándo empezara a dar clases?... –

Mañana… algún problema con eso-

Ninguno… -

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado ^^**

**Shun: Ese perro también dará clases ¬¬**

**Sakari: Algún problema con eso Shun ¬¬**

**Shun: Ninguno O_O!**

**Anubias: Espero que no arruine mi estadía ese ninja de quinta**

**Shun: ¡¿QUÉ?**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari- san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO….Bakugan Mechanium surge se pone cada vez mas genial…**


	29. El Maestro de Física

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este loco fic que en mi opinión me va gustar por la simple razón de que…**

**Shun: Anubias va entrar si ya lo sabemos ¬¬**

**Sakari: Deja de arruinar las sorpresas . y aparte…**

**Anubias: ¿Por qué estas actualizando tus fics después de una larga espera?**

**Sakari: Sí ^^**

**Shun: Porque no lo regañas ¬¬**

**Anubias: Porque lo quiero algún problema con eso Kazami ¬¬**

**Shun: Ninguno O_O!**

**Anubias: Esa es mi chica **

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO DE VERDAD ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Por cierto Keith se me olvida te quería pedir que mañana ayudaras a Ummei porque va entrar en tu preparatoria sé que es raro que entre a mitad del semestre… -

No importa… porque no me dijiste que ibas a entrar a la misma preparatoria que yo… -

Quería que fuera una sorpresa… aunque al parecer alguien ya la arruino –

Ni para tanto y no creas Ummei que te dejare pasar mi materia con facilidad ni a ti Keith –

¿Cuándo empezara a dar clases?... –

Mañana… algún problema con eso-

Ninguno… -

Entonces tú le darás un tour a Ummei por la escuela y la cuidaras… -

Si no hay problema…-

* * *

Una joven peli azul se encontraba en su habitación con un teléfono en mano como si dudara de algo

¿Por qué le doy vuelta al asunto? Al fin y al cabo voy acceder… - se dijo para después teclear un número

_Fabia esperaba tu llamada… - se escuchaba una voz masculina por la otra línea_

_Ya lo pensé Masquerade y…cuenta conmigo –_

_Eso es lo que quería escuchar… te parece si hablamos mañana en la sala de usos múltiples-_

_¡NO! Pensarían que ando con un alumno…mejor saliendo de la escuela –_

_De acuerdo como tú digas… - colgó_

Me pregunto si estaré haciendo bien… -

* * *

Al día siguiente en la entrada de una preparatoria se podía apreciar a un joven rubio acompañado por una hermosa joven pelinegra que no tardo mucho en llamar la atención de los chicos.

Keith es normal que los chicos me miren así… - decía algo nerviosa mientras tomaba el brazo del rubio

Pues eres…linda…por eso te miran de esa manera – decía algo nervioso por tener a la joven agarrada de su brazo

_*Linda me dijo linda*_ - pensaba en eso recordaba las palabras de su hermano - _* Eres una chica muy linda puedes gustarle a cualquiera…deja de hacerte la inocente Ummei*_ ¡NO!

Keith se quedo algo confundido por eso y aparte porque la chica lo soltó de inmediato

¿Pasa algo?... – pregunto

Nada es solo que recordaba algo que me dijo mi hermano… -

Si tú lo dices… -

Alice iba entrando con Mira, Joe, Gus, Shadow, Chan, Runo y Mylene pero en eso se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a un rubio que para ellos era muy conocido sentado en una banca y su lado a una chica muy alegre

¿Es Keith?... – se pregunto Shadow

No seas estúpido claro que es Keith dime donde más encuentras a un chico rubio de cabello parado, ojos azules y piel medio morena…- dijo Mylene

¡ME QUIERES PONER EL CUERNO!... –

¡CLARO QUE NO!... –

Chicos ella es la chica con la que estaba bailando Keith en la disco… - dijo Mira

Es verdad… - afirmo Runo

Entonces vayamos a confirmarlo… - dijo Alice y jalo a Mira y Runo para llevarlas con Keith y los otros las siguieron

Entonces mi hermano… - decía Ummei pero fue interrumpida

Hola Keith… - dijo alegre la peli naranja – no sabía que tenías compañía

Pues… - decía algo nervioso

Hola mucho gusto me llamo Ummei… - se presento – y soy nueva estoy en el mismo salón que Keith tu debes ser Alice ¿verdad?

La peli naranja se quedo en shock mientras que Runo y Mira se reían.

Tu debes ser la hermana de Keith… y tu debes ser Runo… - termino de hablar y ahora las que se reían se callaron y fue turno de Alice

¿Cómo lo sabes?... – pregunto Mira

Keith me ha platicado mucho de ustedes y tú eres Shadow, Mylene, Joe, Chan y Gus… -

Se nota que nos quiere mucho Keith como para contarte sobre nosotros… - se burlaba Joe

Hmp… - fue lo único que dijo el rubio

Creo que ya es hora de entrar a clase… - dijo Chan

¿Qué clase toca primero?... – pregunto Gus

Física… - contesto Runo

Keith y Ummei se pusieron tensos al escuchar eso.

¿Qué les pasa?... – pregunto Mira

¡NADA EN ESPECIAL!... – contestaron los dos al unísono

* * *

Todos entraron al salón pero tanto el rubio como la pelinegra estaban nerviosos ya que una persona que conocían iba a ser el nuevo profesor de física, los demás charlaban hacían bulla pero apenas se abrió la puerta corrieron a sentarse pero en eso notaron que entraba un joven de cabellera blanca al verlo pensaron que era un alumno y se pararon de inmediato y siguieron el escándalo excepto dos personas.

Vaya, vaya, vaya quien iba a creer que en mi primer día voy a castigar a 17 alumnos… - decía con calma el peliblanco que se sentó en el escritorio y todos se sentaron – debo admitirlo pero Keith y Ummei son los únicos que no tendrán castigo

¡¿CASTIGO?... – gritaron todos

Por supuesto ellos fueron los únicos que se callaron cuando entre al salón de clases hacer escándalo cuando un profesor ingresa a un aula es una gran falta de respeto ¿sabían?... –

Usted es el nuevo maestro de física pero nosotros… - decía Shadow

Si tenían otro pero lo corrieron por falta de disciplina y en su lugar ahora yo soy el nuevo maestro mi nombre es Anubias… -

¡NO ME PUEDE CASTIGAR EL MAESTRO DE MATEMÁTICAS YA ME HABÍA CASTIGADO!... – decía Alice desesperada

¿Maestro de matemáticas? Creo que después tendré el gusto de conocerlo para ponernos de acuerdo y asignarle un buen castigo… -

¡¿QUÉ?... –

Mejor guarde silencio estoy de buen humor así que no le pondré otra falta… -

Ahora saquen su libro en la página 146… - en eso se dio la vuelta y saco dos libros de su maleta desconcertando a todos y más aún porque se dirigió a Ummei – se me olvido darte el libro de física

Si ya me di cuenta…-

Todos se quedaron viendo al maestro como era amable con ella

¡PROFESOR ESTA PROHIBIDO QUE UN MAESTRO ACOSE A UNA ALUMNA!... – grito una chica del salón

Anubias iba a contestar pero…

Me temo decirte que Ummei que es la chica nueva es hermana del maestro de física… - habló Keith

Al fin mi cuñado me defiende ya era hora… - dijo con una risa burlona el peliblanco provocando el sonrojo de Ummei y Keith y a una muy confundida Mira

Keith…Ummei es tu ¿novia?... –

¡¿QUÉ? ¡NO ELLA ES SOLO MI AMIGA!... –

Bien escondido te lo traías Keith… - se burlo Shadow

Bueno ya basta de charlas y vayan a la página 146 o les bajo un punto a todos para el final del semestre… -

Y enseguida todos sacaron el libro

_*Me divertiré mucho*_- pensó para sus adentros el peliblanco

Las clases terminaron y todos salieron para su siguiente clase

* * *

Shun estaba en la sala de maestros pero le parecio raro que Fabia no lo acosara como lo hacia cotidianamente hasta que decidio restarle importacia y seguir con su trabajo

Ya tienes el examen de matematicas Shun... - decía Dan

Si...ten aquí esta... -

Gracias...sabes que tenemos un nuevo compañero -

¿Compañero?... -

Si es el que sustituyo al maestro de física al parecer tambien causo un gran alboroto en las alumnas...como nosotros cuando llegamos - presumia el castaño

En eso se abrio la puerta y un oji amarillo entro de inmediato y azoto la puerta

¡QUE CLASE DE ESCUELA ES ESTA DONDE LAS ALUMNAS TE ACOSAN Y ALGUNAS PROFESORAS TAMBIEN!... - gritaba

Así que tu eres el maestro de física... - decía el pelinegro

Si...mi nombre es Anubias un placer y usted... -

Shun Kazami soy el profesor de matemáticas... -

Y yo el de inglés... - se metio Dan

Bueno...alguien tiene agua ya me canse de correr... - pedia el peliblanco que estaba jadeando

* * *

**Hasta aqui el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Shun: Hmp...**

**Sakari: Mejor ni te pregunto eres un amargado de verdad aprecio a Alice por aguantarte**

**Shun: ¬¬**

**Anubias: Bueno yo si lo disfrute ^^**

**Sakari: Me alegra que te haya gustado Anubias**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari - san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO... ya falta poco para que empieze el segundo arco de bakugan mechtanium surge...**


	30. Más problemas y el amor nace

**Hola amigos de fanfiction otra vez los molesto, pero bueno aquí otra vez yo con otro capítulo de esta historia que me han pedido que actualizara y creo que hasta me iban a linchar por dejarla a medias**

**Anubias: Estabas recibiendo inbox para que actualizaras este y restaurante bakugan**

**Sakari: si ^^**

**Shun: Pues a escribir**

**Sakari: Shun quieres que escriba algo que tiene que ver con Fabia y contigo ¬¬**

**Shun: No O_o**

**Sakari: Pues cállate**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ^^**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho **

* * *

La clase de Física había sido algo estresante para todos, que apenas terminando fueron a reclamarle a cierto chico rubio

Tranquilos no es para tant0… - decía Keith

Para la próxima que sepas de un nuevo profesor avisa Keith… - le regañaba Mylene

Y también avísanos cuando te estés ligando a la hermana del profesor para que nos de unas cuantas decimas… - le agrego Shadow

¡YO NO ESTOY SALIENDO CON UMMEI!... –

Déjalo ya Keith… nosotros estamos consientes de que no andamos…- lo trato de calmar la pelinegra

_*Esa chica sabe cómo tratar a Keith*_ - pensaba Mira mientras los miraba

_*Me alegra que Keith ya haiga olvidado lo que paso a buena hora llegaste Ummei*_ - se decía para sus adentros Runo

Bueno ya dejemos este tema y vayamos a comer algo… - sugirió Joe

Es verdad me muero de hambre… - contesto Chan

Pero Alice ¿Dónde está?...- pregunto Gus

La maestra Fabia la mando a llamar… -

¿La miss de español? ¿Qué querra hablar con ella?... – empezó a cuestionar Shadow

¿Quién sabe? Ya nos podemos ir a la cafetería… - dijo Joe

Vale vamos a la cafetería para que dejes de quejarte… -

Vienes con nosotros Keith… -

Pues yo… -

Vamos Keith lleva tiempo que no comemos todos juntos… - dijo Mira alegre

Además así nos presentas mejor a Ummei… - añadió Gus mientras miraba a la pelinegra, pero al rubio no le agrado como el peli azul miro a Ummei

Vamos… - dijo sin pensarlo se puso de pie y agarro a la pelinegra de la mano

_*Estas enamorado de ella*…_ - pensaron Gus, Mira y Runo al ver ese acto

* * *

¿De qué quiere hablar conmigo?... – preguntaba Alice a Fabia

Es sobre tu tío Shun… - dijo sin rodeos

*Aquí vamos otra vez por más que quieras conquistarlo no podrás es mi novio* ¿Qué pasa con mi tío Shun?... – contesto inocentemente

Es que quería invitar a Ashley, Shun y a ti para que fuéramos a comer el sábado… -

_*¡NO PUEDE SER!*_ No es que no queramos, pero… -

No aceptare un no como respuesta… -

Pero… -

Ya es tarde tengo clase nos vemos el sábado a las 7:00 en el centro… - dijo para después irse

No puede ser… ahora que hare… debo decirle a Shun de inmediato- apenas termino de decir eso salio corriendo a buscar al pelinegro, pero se paro en seco - mejor le envio un mensaje para que nos veamos en la sala de usos multiples

* * *

Entonces conociste a Ummei en el parque… - repitió Shadow

Ya te lo dije como 5 veces… - decía entre dientes Keith

La pelinegra solo se reía de la escena apenas había conocido a todos los amigos del rubio y ya se sentía en confianza, pero algo extraño empezó a pasar. Se empezó a sentir ¿mal?

¿Qué te pasa Ummei?... – preguntaba el rubio algo preocupado

No sé me empecé a sentir algo mareada… - se coloco su mano en su frente

Sera mejor que vayas a la enfermería y que te den algo para los mareos… - sugirió Gus – si quieres te acompaño

No lo creo Gus…Keith tiene que ir con ella… - añadió Mira

¿Quieres ir?... – pregunto Keith

Si por favor… - pero en eso se desmayo

¡UMMEI!... – gritaron todos

* * *

Un peliblanco se encontraba muy cómodo en la sala de maestros checando unos papeles y con una buena taza de café en su mano.

_*Me pregunto ¿Cómo le estará yendo a Ummei?*_ - pensaba hasta que se abrió la puerta

Anubias aquí estabas…te solicitan en la enfermería… - avisaba un pelinegro

¿En la enfermería? Pero si no tengo nada… -

Al parecer es una alumna la que te llama… -

_*Ummei*_ ¡PORQUE NO LO DIJISTE ANTES!... – grito mientras salía como alma que lleva el diablo

_*¿Y esa reacción?*_ - se empezó a cuestionar

* * *

Vaya si que fue raro lo que le paso a Ummei… - decía Runo

Espero este bien… - ahora fue Chan

Estará bien… - la consoló Joe

En especial si esta con Keith…vamos seamos honestos a Keith le interesa Ummei ¿no es así Mira?... – le pregunto Shadow

Si es verdad le gusta me di cuenta cuando miro a Gus… -

¿A mí?... – se señalo así mismo el peli azul

Si a ti…dime ¿te gusta Ummei?... – le pregunto Mylene

No, es linda pero no me gusta solo le tire la onda para ver cómo reaccionaba Keith y comprobar mi teoría… -

¿Y cuál fue el resultado?... – pregunto Runo

Que nuestro buen amigo Keith está enamorado de Ummei… -

¿Estás de broma?... – dijo Shadow

Shadow soy el mejor amigo de Keith lo conozco a la perfección y sé que está enamorado de ella… -

Opino lo mismo que tu Gus…mi hermano se enamoro… - hablo Mira mientras esbozaba una sonrisa

* * *

Ummei despierta… - decía un rubio que estaba sentado al lado de una pelinegra

¡DEJENME PASAR!... – se escuchaban unos gritos y al poco tiempo una puerta se abría dejando ver a un joven de cabello blanco – Ummei… ¿qué paso Keith?

Esta conmigo y otros amigos en la cafetería, empezó a sentirse algo mareada la íbamos a traer a la enfermería pero a los pocos segundos se desmayo… -

Ve a tus clases Keith yo me quedare aquí cuidando de mi hermana… - dijo más sereno

De acuerdo…si se despierta me avisas por favor… -

Si no te preocupes… -

* * *

¿Qué dices Alice?... – preguntaba Shun

Fabia quiere que vayamos a cenar Ashley, tú y yo… -

Esa tipa está loca, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que se trae algo en manos… -

Yo igual pienso lo mismo… ¿qué hacemos? –

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio mientras cerraba sus ojos y Alice bajaba la mirada pasaron unos minutos hasta que el moreno abrió los ojos.

Si Fabia quiere cenar con Ashley, tú y yo… se lo vamos a cumplir… -

¿Qué cosa dices?... –

Ve y dile que vamos a cenar con ella el sábado a las 7:00 en el centro…-

Alice se quedo en shock

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo lamento haberme tardado mucho, pero me han dejado un buen de tarea los últimos días y partidos de fut y no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos.**

**Anubias: Es verdad la agenda está llena -.-**

**Sakari: Si T.T**

**Shun: Eso te pasa por maltratarme…. Jajajaja**

**Anubias/Sakari: ¬¬**

**Sakari: Te maltratare para que se te quite ¬¬**

**Anubias: Te apoyo**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO…. Si me pude comprar mi nueva revista de conexión manga XD…**


	31. Alucinaciones y molestias

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí otra vez con otro capítulo de este loco fic mío XD y que bueno al parecer se va poner interesante**

**Anubias: ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Ummei?**

**Sakari: Pronto lo sabrás**

**Keith: Sakari**

**Shun: Hey que hace este rubio aquí ¬¬ arruino mi entrada**

**Keith: ¬¬ ¿saldré lastimado?**

**Sakari: No lo creo bueno… seré honesta quien sabe como saldrás**

**Anubias: -.-**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO **

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

¿Qué dices Alice?... – preguntaba Shun

Fabia quiere que vayamos a cenar Ashley, tú y yo… -

Esa tipa está loca, no sé porque tengo el presentimiento que se trae algo en manos… -

Yo igual pienso lo mismo… ¿qué hacemos? –

El pelinegro se quedo en silencio mientras cerraba sus ojos y Alice bajaba la mirada pasaron unos minutos hasta que el moreno abrió los ojos.

Si Fabia quiere cenar con Ashley, tú y yo… se lo vamos a cumplir… -

¿Qué cosa dices?... –

Ve y dile que vamos a cenar con ella el sábado a las 7:00 en el centro…-

Alice se quedo en shock al escuchar eso

¿No entiendo? ¿Qué planeas hacer Shun?... –

Se me vino a la mente que le pidas a Runo o Mira que se disfrace de Ashley… -

Alice guardo silencio la idea no parecía tan mala

* * *

Ummei seguía en la enfermería hasta que empezó a reaccionar cosa que Anubias se percato

¡TONTA ME TENÍAS PREOCUPADO!... – grito para después abrazarla

Anubias… estoy bien no te preocupes… - trataba de tranquilizarlo la pelinegra

¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué te desmayaste?... –

Creo que comí algo y me cayó mal… -

Ummei casi me muero del susto y de paso Keith… -

¿Keith?... – decía algo nerviosa mientras un leve sonrojo se hacía presente

Se preocupo demasiado creo que debería avisarle de que ya estás bien… aunque ya solo falta una clase… -

* * *

Todos los chicos ya estaban saliendo ya que no había ido el maestro de Sociales así que decidieron ir a la cafetería para matar la hora que les faltaba

_*Me pregunto si ya habrá despertado Ummei*…_ - pensaba un rubio

Ya deja de preocuparte tanto Keith, tu novia debe estar bien… - se burlo Shadow y este solo le lanzo una mirada

Su hermano la está cuidando… - ahora fue Joe mientras comía unas frituras

Ummei no es mi novia… - declaro Keith

Puede que ahorita no lo sea, pero ya verás que dentro de una semana lo será… - habló Mylene

¡MYLENE!...-

Tranquilo hermano solo ignora esa clase de comentarios… - decía Mira mientras miraba a su hermano mayor – aparte seré sincera, pero yo siento que sientes algo por ella ¿estoy en lo correcto?

El rubio solo desvió la mirada

Solo es una amiga y ya eso es todo… -

Entonces si solo es una amiga tuya, puedo ¿conquistarla?... – pregunto Gus mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida

¡NO!... –

Pero a ti no te gusta aparte es muy hermosa… -

Haz lo que quieras… -

_*¿Por qué Keith estará reprimiendo sus sentimientos?*… _- se preguntaba Runo

Bien me retiro chicos tengo unas cosas que hacer… - anuncio Mira mientras se ponía de pie

Yo también… - ahora fue Runo

* * *

Dan y Ace estaban en la sala de maestros mientras checaban unos papeles

No crees que se siente genial que ya no tengamos problemas amorosos… - decía Dan

Claro que sí, fue un gran alivio… - suspiro el peli verde

Desearía que esto perdurara… -

Sabes no quiero ser aguafiestas, pero eso suena difícil están cursando su último año y pronto irán a la Universidad… -

El castaño bajo su mirada y sonrió de repente

Si eso pasa no crees que deberíamos dar clases en la Universidad a la que entren… -

Tsk… eres un idiota Dan… -

* * *

Keith se había ido de la cafetería y ahora estaba recargado en un árbol mirando al cielo poco a poco empezó a Relajarse para después Quedarse dormido.

_Ummei…Ummei… - la llamaba_

_Aquí estoy… el destino no es malo Keith…nunca lo es –_

_CONMIGO SÍ… - grito para levantarse y quedar muy cerca de la pelinegra – Pero tú…eres buena…lin…da…diver…ti…da…no me deja…rás…verdad – en eso beso a la pelinegra - Quiero tenerte a mi lado… - le susurraba _

_Toma lo que quieras…de mí Keith… no pondré objeción alguna – en eso el rubio la recostó mientras la despojaba de sus prendas_

¡¿QUÉ?... – grito de la nada el rubio mientras llevaba su mano a su frente – debo estar alucinando porque soñaba eso… yo nunca haría el amor con Ummei, creo que voy de mal en peor… aunque parece que fue real… ¡NO KEITH DEJA DE PENSAR EN PERVERCIONES!

* * *

Cierto pelinegro salía de un salón ya que había terminado de dar sus clases que mientras iba caminando se topo con una peli azul quien le iba a dirigir la palabra, pero este se le adelanto

Iré con Ashley y Alice el sábado al centro tanto quieres ver a las dos… - dijo de repente sorprendiendo a la oji verde

Creí que te ibas a negar… -

Claro que no me iba a negar… -

Entonces te veo el sábado Shun… -

_*Fabia se está empezando a hacer un estorbo*…_ - pensó el oji ámbar

* * *

Dan se encontraba con Runo en el cuarto de intendencia.

¿Reprimiendo?... – pregunto Dan

Sí, como que no quiere demostrar sus sentimientos… -

Al parecer después de lo que paso contigo el tiene miedo de salir lastimado otra vez… -

Tiene miedo de que sus sentimientos sean heridos otra vez… -

Creo que deberíamos ayudarlo, esto está pasando por nuestra culpa y lo menos que podemos hacer es echarle una mano… -

Siento que esa chica Ummei puedo hacer que Keith vuelva a creer en el amor… -

* * *

En Estados Unidos una chica pelinegra se encontraba escribiendo

_Espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver aunque creo que será demasiado pronto ya que la semana que viene iré a Japón._

_Sé que debes estar enojado conmigo, pero al fin he aclarado mis sentimientos y ahora estoy segura que tú eres mi único y verdadero amor_

En eso paro de escribir… -

Al fin estaremos juntos Shun… -

* * *

No sé porque ese nuevo maestro se ma hace familiar… - le contaba Shun a la peli naranja que ahora se encontraban en la casa

¿Familiar?... –

Bueno se me que de algún lugar he escuchado su nombre… -

Tal vez te estás confundiendo… -

Eso espero, aunque fue raro que cuando le avise que había una alumna que lo llamaba… -

Debes estar hablando de Ummei… - lo interrumpió Alice

¿La conoces?... –

Si es la hermana menor de Anubias… -

¡HERMANA!... –

Si, ¿qué es lo que pensabas?... - una cara de curiosidad se hizo presente

_*Y yo que creía que se la quería ligar*_... - pensaba mientras se avergonzaba de si mismo

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero haya sido de su agrado **

**¿Quién será esa tipa de Estados Unidos?**

**Anubias: Creo que ya la conozco ¬¬**

**Sakari: ¿?**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… estoy loca me traume con la canción de Danza Kuduro WAAA….**


	32. Jugadas

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este loco fic que bueno descuide un poco así que pido disculpas**

**Shun. Floja ¬¬**

**Sakari: ¿Qué dijiste Shun? ¬¬"**

**Shun: Nada ^^ Gomenasai**

**Anubias: Shun solo aprendes por las malas -.-**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ASÍ QUE A LEER SE HA DICHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

¿Familiar?... –

Bueno se me que de algún lugar he escuchado su nombre… -

Tal vez te estás confundiendo… -

Eso espero, aunque fue raro que cuando le avise que había una alumna que lo llamaba… -

Debes estar hablando de Ummei… - lo interrumpió Alice

¿La conoces?... –

Si es la hermana menor de Anubias… -

¡HERMANA!... –

Si, ¿qué es lo que pensabas?... - una cara de curiosidad se hizo presente

_*Y yo que creía que se la quería ligar*_... - pensaba mientras se avergonzaba de si mismo - Alice mañana busca a Runo y dile que necesito hablar con ella… - el pelinegro cambio su tono

¿Para qué quieres hablar con ella?...- le entro la curiosidad

Bueno queremos hablar con ella, para pedirle que se haga pasar por Ashley… -

De acuerdo, aunque creo que si aceptara… -

¿Tu crees?... –

Claro que sí, ella siempre ayuda a todos cuando más lo necesitan… -

Mejor amiga no pudiste escoger….

Eso fue un comentario positivo… -

Tómalo como tú quieras… - en eso la peli naranja frunció el ceño

Entonces ya no dormiré contigo por haber dicho eso… -

Sí, claro… - dijo al principio - ¿es verdad?

Tómalo como tu quieras… - se burlo para después retirarse

¡ALICE PERDÓNAME!... – grito para después ir a perseguirla

* * *

Anubias se encontraba en su casa acaba de llegar de la farmacia a comprar algo para que le dejara de doler la cabeza a su hermana

Shun Kazami, no puedo creer que me tope con él… - se decía mientras se tiraba al sillón – Quién diría que el destino hace jugadas tan interesantes

Ahora miro el reloj

Ya es tarde mejor le doy esto a Ummei y después me voy a dormir… -

Y eso fue lo que se propuso a hacer

* * *

Dan se encontraba en su casa ahora mismo se encontraba calificando unos exámenes, en un momento el se quedo viendo uno le entro demasiada curiosidad que se quedo en esa forma por más de 5 minutos.

Keith Clay ¿qué pasa contigo?... – se dijo así mismo en voz alta ya que en ese examen era asombroso lo que estaba escrito ahí

Se paró de inmediato, tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar un número.

Hola Dan… - contesto una mujer

Runo, sé que es tarde pero necesito que vengas a mi casa… -

¿Para qué?... – se extraño

Es que encontré algo y creo que tú puedes ayudarme a comprenderlo…-

De acuerdo llego a tu casa como en 20 minutos…-

Ok aquí te espero… -

* * *

Un joven rubio se encontraba en cenando ahora mismo estaba reunido con su hermana Mira, todo estaba en silencio de esos silencios que luego te incomodan, la joven de ojos celestes estaba comiendo pero algo tensa que trato de serenarse pero llego a un punto en el que ya no se pudo contener.

Keith… -

El mencionado la miró

¿Qué ocurre Mira?... –

¿Me odias?... – bajo su mirada, en ese momento el rubio alzo la mirada aparto su comida

Yo no te odio Mira, no podría odiar a mi pequeña hermana… - en ese momento puso su mano en su cabeza y empezó a despeinarla

Pero yo… -

Ya olvide todo eso Mira, ya quedo en el pasado… ahora come o se va enfriar la comida… - le sonrió y siguió cenando

_*Gracias Keith*…_ - pensó

* * *

Una pelinegra se encontraba en su cuarto acostada mirando a través de su ventana ahora mismo estaba hundida en sus pensamientos de los cuales la imagen de un muchacho de cabellos rubios y ojos celestes aparecía.

Keith… - susurraba - ¿qué rayos me está pasando?, ¿por qué me siento extraña?

Ummei… - la llamo un peliblanco provocando que esta respondiera volteando a verlo - ¿te gusta Keith no es así?

¡CLARO QUE NO ANUBIAS!... – respondió sonrojada

Vamos no estoy molesto… -

Ahora se extraño la pelinegra

Si a ti te gusta no puedo hacer nada para que esos sentimientos desaparezcan además, ya te urge novio siempre te la pasas histérica

¡DEJA DE DECIR ESAS COSAS PERVERTIDO!... – le grito mientras le pegaba con la almohada

Dile lo que sientes…-

¿Ah?... –

Tengo experiencia en estas cosas y sé que él te correspondería… -

Anubias…el no me podría responder… - bajo su mirada

¿Por qué no habría de poder?... –

El está herido, el no quiere volver a ser lastimado… -

El peli blanco ahora estaba confuso

* * *

Runo se encontraba en la casa de Dan ahora mismo estaba viendo su examen estaba sentada al lado del castaño en el sofá no salía del shock lo que estaba escrito es ese examen era.

Dan, ni yo sé porque Keith escribió esto… - le entrego el examen

Si tú no sabes yo menos…

En el examen al final se pedía escribir una carta para la persona que tú desearas y al parecer la carta era dirigida para su maestro

_Maestro Dan:_

_A veces las personas salen heridas en el amor debido a que aparece el rival, en esta ocasión yo fui el perdedor, no estoy enfadado con usted en lo absoluto, de hecho de alguna manera u otra le estoy profundamente agradecido ya que gracias a esto acabo de conocer a una persona maravillosa._

_Al parecer el destino no hace malas jugadas_

_PD. Espero y cuide bien de Runo _

_Keith Clay_

(La carta se supone que es inglés, pero que flojera ponerla en ingles aparte si la pusiera en ingles a ustedes les daría flojera pasarla al español XD)

Aunque sabes Dan creo que ya se a quien se refiere… ahora que lo pienso bien…. – decía la peli azul

¿Enserio?... ¿a quién?... – pregunto

Hoy llego una nueva alumna que se llama Ummei y está muy unida a Keith… -

Que estúpido soy… -

Bueno eso no se puede discutir… - una pequeña risa se le escapo

Ahora por burlarte de mí le bajare 5 decimas a tu nota final… -

¡NO DAN NO HAGAS ESO!... –

A menos que me des algo a cambio… -

En eso la oji azul lo beso

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado**

**Anubias: Ese comentario que hice a que se debió**

**Sakari: Ya sabrás Anubias es como se diría un giro en los eventos**

**Anubias: ¿?**

**Sakari: -.-**

**Nos vemos**

**Bye**

**Sakari – san **

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡JELLA, MELDY Y ULTEAR APARECIERON XD!...**


	33. Un gran favor y una llegada

**Hola amigos de fanfiction aquí me reporto con otro capítulo de este fic, que bueno debo decir, que se me han venido nuevas ideas XD y una disculpa por no actualizar el fic ._.**

**Anubias: Para bien o para mal…**

**Sakari: Yo diría que ambas… **

**Shun: Dime, ¿me pasará algo positivo?**

**Sakari: Sí y algo malo también… XD**

**GRACIAS X SUS REVIEWS SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO**

**No les quito más su tiempo así que a leer se ha dicho**

* * *

Alice se encontraba en la cafetería de la escuela, reunida con los demás, esperaba a que llegara Runo ya que tenía algo muy importante de que hablar con ella.

Chicos, ¿cómo que Runo ya se dilato?... – decía Alice algo ansiosa

Va a llegar tarde… - habló Mira – me dijo que llegaría por la segunda clase…

Gracias por avisarme… -

Por cierto Alice… - llamó la atención de la peli naranja, Shadow – ya faltan 2 días…

¿2 días para qué?... – pregunto Joe

Faltan dos días para que Alice cumpla los 18… -

¡ALICE PORQUE NO NOS DIJISTE NADA!... – grito de emoción Chan, Mylene y Mira

No creí que fuera necesario… - dijo Alice algo apenada

* * *

Keith se encontraba en el salón de Química, por alguna razón, no tenía ganas de salir a reunirse con los demás. Hasta que cierta chica pelinegra entro al salón

Buenos días Keith, ¿qué haces tan solito, aquí?... – pregunto con una sonrisa en el rostro

¿Ah?, no tenía ganas de salir… -

Ya veo, entonces, te haré compañía… para que no te sientas, tan solitario… - la pelinegra se sentó enfrente del rubio

Ummei… - dijo casi en forma de susurro, pero fue perceptible para la pelinegra

¿Qué pasa, Keith?... –

Yo… - empezaba a decir – yo…este…yo…yo te...

Tú… - decía la pelinegra tratando de ayudarlo

Olvídalo, no es nada, son solo tonterías mías… - le esbozo una sonrisa

Si tú lo dices… -

* * *

**En la sala de maestros**

Es raro, que Dan llegue tarde… - decía Ace mientras miraba el reloj

Ahora que lo dices, es verdad, pero tal vez se levanto tarde o hay tráfico… - le contesto Shun

Buenos días… - decía un peliblanco mientras se adentraba a la sala de maestros – ¿todavía no dan el toque?…

Todavía no… -

Gracias a Dios, creí que iba a llegar tarde… - suspiro y se dirigió a una mesa, para empezar sus labores

Anubias… - lo llamó el pelinegro

Dime Shun…-

Ayer que te llame, para que fueras a la enfermería, era tu hermana la que se había desmayado… -

Sí, era mi hermana, cuando me avisaste me alarme mucho, creí que le había pasado algo grave, pero me alegro que solo haya sido un desmayo… -

¡DISCULPEN EL RETRASO!... – se escucho el grito de cierto castaño - ¡ME LEVANTE TARDE, ESTABA CALIFICANDO UNOS EXAMENES Y…!

Ya deja de pedir disculpas y mejor ve a tu salón… - le contesto el peli verde

Sí, tienes razón, los veo al rato… - y salió corriendo

Creo que yo igual me voy… - habló el pelinegro

¿Por qué te vas? A ti te toca dar clases a segunda hora… - dijo Ace

SÍ lo sé, pero no me quiero topar con cierta maestra de español… - dijo en tono sarcástico

Entonces, mejor corre Shun… - habló Anubias, quien veía por la ventana – porque acaba de llegar… desde aquí la veo bajar de su auto

Hasta luego… - no lo dudo y salió corriendo

¡ESPERA SHUN!... – grito Ace, pero fue en vano ya que salió de inmediato – le iba a decir que me ayudara, para ver eso de la excursión para visitar algunas universidades

Ya cuando vuelvas, le comentas… - dijo Anubias como si nada – mejor iré por un buen café – salió de la sala de maestros

_*No sé porque, pero siento que Anubias tiene algo*_… - pensó el peli verde

* * *

Runo se encontraba en la cafetería, comprando un rico jugo de naranja, hasta que cierta chica de cabello naranjas ondulados empezó a gritar su nombre para poder llamar su atención.

¡RUNO! ¡RUNO!... – gritaba a todo pulmón Alice

¿Qué sucede Alice?... – dijo Runo algo confundida

Necesito pedirte un favor, un favor muy grande… -

Runo estaba confundida, pero asintió con la cabeza.

* * *

En un aeropuerto una joven de cabello negro se encontraba recogiendo su equipaje, la joven era esbelta tez blanca, ojos azulados, cabello negro hasta la cintura recogido en una coleta.

Al fin he llegado a Tokyo… - decía con un tono de alegría – pronto te volveré a ver…

La chica camino hasta tomar un taxi, para que la llevara al hotel al que se instalaría.

_*Shun…*_ - eran sus pensamientos

* * *

¡QUIERES QUE YO…! – no logro concluir porque le tapo la boca Alice

Verás Fabia, quiere que Shun, su novia y yo salgamos con ella… así que quiero pedirte que te hagas pasar por "Ashley"… -

Alice, puedes pedirle a Ummei que lo haga, prácticamente la describes… -

Sí, pero Fabia, se dará cuenta de que es Ummei, recuerda que le da clases… -

Es verdad, pero porque yo… -

Porque eres la persona en la que más confió y quiero pedirte este gran favor… te suplico que te hagas pasar por Ashley… -

La peli azul se quedo pensando por unos minutos.

De acuerdo lo haré, pero debo decirle a Dan, porque si no se molestará… - puso la condición

Claro, infórmale… -

* * *

Como era su típica rutina, el maestro Shun Kazami, sentarse en su escritorio y comenzar a calificar algunas tareas con esa pose que a la mayoría de sus estudiantes las hacía caer en sus pies, mientras califica el decía en voz alta la nota que ponía.

10, 9, 5, 3, 4, 9, 8, 1… - las calificaciones no eran muy buenas

Hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de su salón.

*Maldita sea, Fabia*… - pensó, pero no era ella sino Shadow - ¿ah?, ¿qué pasa?

Maestro hemos venido a informarle algo de suma importancia… - anunciaba el peliblanco

¿Importancia?... haber dime… -

Que su querida alumna Alice Gehabich, dentro de dos días, cumplirá 18 años… -

El pelinegro abrió los ojos como platos.

¡PORQUE NO ME LO MENCIONASTE ANTES!... – lo jalo de la camisa

Se supone que es su alumna "preferida" y que está al margen de todo… - se empieza a reír – que patético es su "maestro" y no sabe cuando cumple años… - en ese momento lo suelta

Sí que patético, va a ser que un alumno que quiere estudiar una ingeniería… saqué 1 en su examen… -

¡NO HAGA ESO!... –

* * *

¿Dónde estará, Shun?... – se preguntaba una joven de cabello azules, entro a la sala de maestros y vio a Ace - ¿dónde está Shun? – se fue sin rodeos

¿Ah?, no sé… - contesto cortante - ¡DIME DONDE ESTA! – grito cosa que asusto un poco al peli verde

_*Te evita, así de simple, no le caes bien*..._ – como me gustaría decirle eso – no sé ya te lo dije, solo llego tomo sus cosas y se fue…

Seguro está en su salón… - salió de la sala, pero se tropezó con cierto peliblanco, provocando que esta callera al piso - ¡FIÍJATE!

Disculpa… - fue lo único que dijo

¡ANUBIAS AYÚDAME A LEVANTARME!... –

Porque habría de hacerlo, tú no te fijaste, no veo porque ayudarte cuando tu sola provocaste tu caída… - entro al salón de maestros, dejando a una muy enojada Fabia.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el capítulo espero les haya gustado.**

**Sakari: Al fin va empezar este lindo juego ^^**

**Anubias: ¿por qué lindo?**

**Sakari: porque acabo de dejar pistas, importantísimas para la trama… XD**

**Anubias: *leyendo el capítulo de nuevo***

**Shun: *hace lo mismo***

**Bye**

**Sakari-san**

**DEJE SU REVIEW, MENSAJE, SUGERENCIA O AMENAZA DE MUERTE DESPUÉS DEL TONO… ¡KUSHINA Y NARUTO! T.T que lindo encuentro….**


End file.
